


L'Amour et le Coeur

by SoraaKami



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Age, Discord : Paradis des Défis, F/M, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Fluff and Humor, Implied Mpreg, Law & Luffy's son, Law needs an aspirine, M/M, Pervert Luffy, Time Travel ?, Too much fluff, children everywhere
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 56,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Law se réveille dans un environnement inconnu, affublé d'un Mugiwara bien plus vieux et surtout d'un gosse qui leur ressemble à tous les deux comme deux gouttes d'eau... Qu'est-ce qui se passe, au juste ?
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Et bonjour, et bienvenue !
> 
> Cette courte histoire devait être un OS mais, comme souvent dans le monde merveilleux des fanfictions, elle a grandi un peu trop vite, et s'étale maintenant sur sept chapitre ! Il s’agit donc d’un adorable LawLu BEAUCOUP TROP FLUFF MON DIEU, donc on parle d’une relation yaoi hein, ocazoù, et y’a surtout une mention de *tousse* mpreg, même si c’pas SI mpreg que ça... xD  
> Et y’aura aussi des ships secondaires. BEAUCOUP de ships secondaires.
> 
> Merci donc à vous de passer par ici et have fun ! ♥

Des cris incessants de mouette le réveillent, et ça le fait vraiment chier vu comme il dormait bien. Il dormait globalement beaucoup mieux depuis son départ de Dressrosa et encore plus depuis leur victoire à Wano, mais c’est justement maintenant qu’il réalise tout le retard accumulé depuis sa petite enfance. Il a toutes ces nuits blanches enchaînées durant les dix voire quinze dernières années à rattraper, et maintenant qu’il a enfin l’esprit apaisé et que son cerveau a presque cessé de passer son temps à cogiter, il a réellement l’impression de se reposer lorsqu’il regagne son lit le soir. Qu’il le regagne seul ou accompagné, d’ailleurs.

Car oui, il ne l’aurait jamais cru si on le lui avait dit deux ans plus tôt, mais cette tornade infernale que représente Mugiwara a finalement eu raison de ces dernières barrières après la bataille de Wano. Il ne sait pas vraiment comment ça a fini par arriver, mais ils se sont retrouvés dans le même lit un soir, souffle contre souffle, peau contre peau, entremêlés en pleine intimité. Et ce qui aurait pu rester un accident d’un soir a recommencé le soir d’après. Et celui d’après. Et encore de nombreuses fois après.

Il ne saurait pas vraiment définir la nature de sa relation avec le Chapeau de paille, tout ce qu’il sait c’est qu’il se surprend à beaucoup plus supporter ses conneries qu’avant, voire même à les _apprécier_ parfois. Ils ont beau être le jour et la nuit, le gamin lui apporte cette vague de fraicheur et de légèreté qui lui a sûrement manqué toute sa vie.

Ils ont passé beaucoup de temps ensemble après Wano mais leurs équipages avaient fini par devoir se séparer au bout d’un moment. Et même si Law doit reconnaitre que la présence de la Tornade lui manque un peu parfois, il reste persuadé que cette relation –quelle qu’elle soit- n’est pas viable dans le long terme. Ils restent toujours rivaux dans la recherche du One Piece. Ils restent des pirates. Et ils restent surtout des hommes dangereux plus recherchés que jamais par la Marine et qui voguent sur les mers les plus dangereuses du globe.

Non, définitivement, s’engager dans une relation sérieuse est loin d’être une bonne idée. La dernière fois que Law avait laissé quelqu’un s’approcher de son cœur, il avait payé le prix fort à cause d’une balle de plomb fatale. Jamais il ne s’était risqué à s’engager dans une relation approfondie où un concept aussi obscur que l’amour aurait sa place. Trop d’embarras, trop de responsabilités et surtout trop douloureux si ça foire. Et on ne peut pas dire que le Chapeau de paille est du genre prudent. Law s’attend à tout moment à ce qu’on lui annonce un matin qu’il s’est pris une balle en granit marin entre les deux yeux.

Et quand bien même : Mugiwara. Ce gosse complétement taré obsédé par la bouffe. Il l’a certes aidé à réaliser l’objectif de sa vie et il lui doit beaucoup son apaisement si reposant, mais c’est impossible de construire quoi que ce soit avec cet imbécile sans perdre soi-même des plumes au passage. Il en avait déjà fait de trop nombreuses fois les frais.

Pourquoi pense-t-il autant à ça ce matin, d’ailleurs... ? Bonne question. La présence de Mugiwara doit lui manquer plus qu’il ne le pensait, peut-être.

En attendant, ces horribles mouettes lui vrillent toujours les oreilles et il finit par se dire que ce n’est peut-être pas normal.

Parce qu’hier, ils étaient encore en pleine mer et, jusqu’à preuve du contraire, il n’y pas de putains de mouettes dans les fonds marins.

Il ouvre les yeux d’un coup et bondit sur place en réalisant qu’il est dans un lit inconnu, dans une pièce inconnue, avec la fenêtre inconnue qui donne sur une plage inconnue.

... Ok. Pourquoi pas.

Il se masse les tempes, essayant de se rappeler de la veille. Le Polar Tang, Bepo qui lui indique que la prochaine île sera en vue le lendemain en fin d’après-midi, sa journée à étudier... Rien de bien passionnant. La seule chose un tant soit peu drôle fut la prise de bec entre Jean Bart et Shachi à propos de leur partie de cartes, s’accusant l’un l’autre de tricher. Leur dispute avait été si passionnée que cela avait arraché une exclamation amusée au capitaine. C’est dire s’il s’était fendu la poire !

Alors pourquoi se retrouve-t-il dans ce lieu inconnu ? Il fronce les sourcils et commence à se palper un peu partout, cherchant à savoir s’il a une douleur quelconque quelque part. Si on l’a kidnappé et/ou endormi, il devrait pouvoir trouver rapidement une trace.

Mais au bout de longues secondes d’analyse, une seule chose étrange lui parvient : il se sent drôlement... Alourdi. Pas « lourd » non : _alourdi_. Comme si... Il avait pris du poids.

Il avise d’un coup d’œil ses abdominaux et remarque que, définitivement, il a pris de la masse. Une palpation lui confirme que c’est un mélange de muscle et d’un peu de graisse, mais il a définitivement du poids en plus. Même ses bras lui paraissent légèrement plus lourds.

Ses bras... Qui possèdent de forts beaux nouveaux tatouages, maintenant qu’il y regarde de plus près. C’est définitivement les lignes géométriques élégantes qu’il prévoyait de se faire un de ces quatre matins, quand il aurait le temps après Wano.

Sauf qu’il mettrait son corps entier à couper qu’il ne les avait pas encore fait faire, à ce jour.

Qu’est-ce qui se passe... ?!

Il avise un petit miroir dans la chambre et se lève pour s’y rendre, mais des pas rapides se font entendre à l’extérieur de la pièce et il se fige.

Où est son foutu Nodachi ?!

Alors qu’il se tient prêt à dégainer une Room –on est jamais trop prudent- la porte s’ouvre à la volée dans un fracas monstre, mais au lieu du grand vilain ennemi qu’il s’attend à voir, c’est un gamin haut comme trois pommes qui débarque, un immense sourire floqué sur le visage.

\- PAPA !! T’ES RÉVEILLÉ !!

La « chose » lui saute dessus et Law se retrouve avec le souffle coupé et même carrément plaqué au sol, se faisant allégrement câliner comme-ci tout était normal.

Mais rien n’est normal.

C’est qui ce gamin ? Pourquoi « Papa » ? Pourquoi il a autant de force malgré sa taille ? Et surtout, SURTOUT : pourquoi il ressemble comme deux gouttes d’eau à Mugiwara ?!

Complétement paralysé par le choc, Law ne peut que regarder de travers le petit propriétaire de la touffe de cheveux noire qui se frotte contre son torse en gloussant de joie, son cerveau tournant à mille à l’heure pour essayer de trouver des connexions, des hypothèses, des possibilités.

Quelque chose, n’importe quoi.

Mais l’enfant relève la tête vers lui et cela finit complétement de l’achever : ses yeux. Ses foutus yeux.

Gris. Aussi gris... Que ceux de Lami à l’époque.

\- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Papa ? On croirait que t’as vu un fantôme !

Et il continue de l’appeler « Papa ». Au secours. Un Mini Mugiwara avec _ses_ iris. Ça n’a aucun putain de sens. Et pourtant, le petit écarquille des yeux subitement et Law les verrait presque se transformer en étoiles, exactement comme une autre certaine personne qui prend définitivement beaucoup trop d’importance dans sa vie à l’heure actuelle.

\- EST-CE QUE T’AS VU UN FANTÔME ??? Lui hurle le môme au comble de l’excitation. MONTRE LE MOI ! MONTRE LE MOI, J’VEUX VOIR LE FANTÔÔÔÔÔME !!!

Il se détache enfin de lui et se met à fouiller absolument partout. Même sous les chaussures qui trainent dans un coin.

Apparemment, il n’a pas hérité seulement de la tronche de l’autre abruti...

\- Est-ce qu’il ressemble à Tonton Brook quand il utilise ses supers pouvoirs, dis ?? Je veux pas qu’il soit vert, je veux qu’il soit bleu !! Et qu’il ait plein de muscles !! Et que ça soit une fille !! Et, et, et-

Il le regarde s’essouffler tout seul, se demandant s’il va finir par faire une syncope ou quoi. Il devrait peut-être s’inquiéter si c’est le cas. Après tout, même dans un futur alternatif sans queue ni tête, Law reste un médecin.

\- Respire, gamin. Tu vas nous claquer entre les pattes si tu continues.

Ledit gamin se calme à cette phrase et se met à gonfler les joues en signe de bouderie.

\- M’appelle pas gamin ! J’aime pas quand tu m’appelles comme ça !!

Law ne peut s’empêcher d’esquisser un fin sourire. Aussi ridicule et invraisemblable soit cette situation, ce Mini Mugiwara n’en reste pas moins attendrissant. Et il boude exactement comme son supposé père, en plus.

Déjà plus calme, il s’approche de nouveau et se laisse tomber lourdement à genoux en face de lui.

\- Dis, on pourra jouer au ballon avant que tu repartes dans le sous-marin... ?

Un air légèrement attristé se dessine sur le visage aux traits poupons et Law n’a absolument aucune idée de quoi lui répondre.

Pourquoi se prendrait-il la tête à lui répondre quoi que ce soit, de toute façon... ? Avant tout, il avait _besoin_ de comprendre sa situation actuelle. Les jeux de gamins, ça sera pour plus tard. Quand il sera déjà un peu plus désespéré.

\- Dis-moi gamin, on est où là ? Et on est seuls ici ou il y a quelqu’un d’autre ?

Les petits sourcils se froncent dans une grimace qu’il qualifierait presque de mignonne et il en vient à se faire la réflexion qu’il est difficile de donner un âge à ce môme. Il ne doit pas dépasser les 10 ans, il en est certain. Mais sa grande taille ne va pas avec son regard beaucoup trop enfantin.

\- Qu’est-ce’ tu racontes, Papa ? On est à la maison !

Bien. Sauf que ça ne l’aide pas vraiment.

\- Et y’a Papa qui est là aussi ! S’empresse-t-il d’ajouter.

Ça, c’est déjà une information un peu plus intéressante. Law se décide à activer son haki de l’observation et repère bien rapidement qu’il y a effectivement une seule et unique autre personne dans les environs.

Et, « _à son grand étonnement_ », il ne s’agit apparemment pas de n’importe qui...

Ignorant le petit, il se relève enfin et se décide à sortir de la pièce, avisant le petit couloir qui s’allonge sur plusieurs mètres. Les murs de bois sont sommaires et il devine qu’ils sont plus dans une grande cabane qu’autre chose, mais quelque chose de chaleureux se dégage du lieu. « La maison », que la Micro-tornade a dit...

Invraisemblable.

\- Papa ? T’es trop bizarre ce matiiin !

Il continue d’ignorer la petite voix en avançant d’un pas prudent sur le plancher craquant sous ses pieds, mais le gamin le dépasse soudainement la seconde d’après, l’envoyant valser contre le mur à son passage.

\- Pardon ! S’empresse-t-il de souffler tel un réflexe, comme si c’était parfaitement normal d’envoyer valdinguer son « père » alors qu’on a encore l’âge de mouiller son lit. J’vais dire à Papa que t’es bizarre et j’espère qu’il va te gronder !!

Et il le voit disparaitre au fond du couloir, avant de l’entendre brailler un peu plus loin. Aussi mortifié par ce gosse infernal qu’impatient de découvrir le pourquoi du comment, il accélère le pas pour suivre ses traces et atterrit dans une petite cuisine toute simple, ayant la porte grande ouverte sur l’extérieur. Il fait quelques pas de plus et c’est là qu’il le voit, écoutant tout sourire les plaintes du petit : Mugiwara.

Mais pas n’importe quel Mugiwara. Il ne saurait dire si ce sont les trois poils de barbe qui se battent en duel sur sa mâchoire, les quelques tatouages qui lui décorent ses bras musclés ou ce regard beaucoup plus mature qui choque le plus Law, mais une chose est certaine : cet homme n’est pas _son_ Mugiwara. Il n’est pas le gamin de 19 ans braillard et complétement abruti qui l’a aidé à éclater Doflamingo quelques mois auparavant. Ni l’imbécile bien plus sensuel que prévu qui adore lui chuchoter son surnom stupide avec délices ces derniers temps.

Claque mentale : pas le moment de penser à ça, Trafalgar. Pas le moment DU TOUT.

Les iris obsidiennes se tournent finalement vers lui alors qu’il est sorti au dehors sans même le réaliser et un sourire ensoleillé bien connu l’accueille de la plus magnifique des manières.

\- Heey ! Alors, à ce qu’il parait t’es bizarre c’matin ?

\- Mets-lui une fessée, Papa ! Piaille le chiard juste à côté en riant à moitié.

\- Naaan, il aimerait trop ça.

Law écarquille un peu plus les yeux sous cette remarque si luxurieuse, accompagnée par ce regard pervers qu’il commence pourtant tout juste à découvrir. Un regard qui aura le don de lui donner immédiatement la trique un de ces quatre, il en est persuadé. 

Pas que ça soit déjà le cas à l’instant présent, hein...

Son vis-à-vis finit par froncer légèrement les sourcils et s’approche de lui, abandonnant les brochettes au barbecue qu’il était apparemment en train de faire cuire.

Depuis quand Mugiwara sait cuisiner sans tout faire cramer... ?

\- Law, ça va ? C’est vrai que t’as l’air bizarre, note le brun en lui passant une main douce dans les cheveux. T’es pas bien réveillé ou quoi ?

\- Mugiwara-ya... C’est vraiment toi ? Articule-t-il difficilement en attrapant la main baladeuse pour suspendre son geste.

Cette fois-ci, les sourcils de son « cadet » se froncent pour de bon.

\- ... Ça fait au moins cinq ans qu’tu m’as pas appelé comme ça. Qu’est-ce que t’as ?

Sans crier gare, Law se fait attraper la tête et son front est attiré avec une force démentielle contre son voisin, les faisant se cogner méchamment, même si cela n’a pas l’air d’affecter le moins du monde l’idiot en face de lui.

\- T’as d’la fièvre... ? En vrai j’ai jamais aucune idée de comment on fait pour le savoir, j’sais pas pourquoi j’fais ça !

Et il se marre. Si Law avait encore un doute sur l’identité de ce type, ledit doute vient de s’envoler loin, très loin. Il se fait de nouveau surprendre par un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, ce qui le paralyse un peu plus.

\- J’suis sûr que ça ira mieux dès qu’t’auras mangé ! S’exclame le brun, les yeux brillants et le sourire géant revenu. Oublie pas que tu dois être en forme, sinon Bepo va encore dire que j’te fatigue !

Il le lâche et repart tranquillement à son barbecue, avisant d’un œil presque excité le môme qui observe les brochettes fumantes.

\- Après manger, j’veux qu’on joue au ballon tous les trois !

\- J’sais pas trop Cora... Tu l’as mérité au moins ?

\- Bien sûr !! Chui _superrrr_ sage, moi !! S’exclame-t-il en levant les deux bras au-dessus de sa tête pour les coller entre eux, sous le rire esclaffé de son « père ».

... « Cora ».

Le gamin s’appelle Cora.

... C’est une poussière ou des foutues larmes qui lui piquent soudainement les yeux, là ?

C’est n’importe quoi. Il doit se ressaisir et maintenant. C’est juste une hallucination tout ça, un foutu rêve, un monde parallèle, qu’importe, mais ce n’est définitivement par la réalité. Dans quelle genre de réalité lui et Mugiwara auraient pu avoir un môme ensemble, de toute façon ? Vu la tête de son allié, il ne doit pas avoir plus de quarante ans. Et ça l’étonnerait fort que la science ait fait d’aussi grand progrès en si peu de temps pour permettre à un homme d’enfanter.

Mais à quoi il est en train de penser, bon sang... La priorité, ça serait plutôt de savoir comment foutre le camp d’ici !

... Encore faudrait-il savoir où est-ce, cet « ici ».

\- Hey, Mugiwara-y-

\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça, Law. ‘Dernière fois qu’j’te l’dis.

Il se fige. Ce ton et ce regard, ce n’est définitivement par le gamin qu’il connait. L’homme en face de lui transpire la fermeté et il se sent presque petit face à ces yeux autoritaires qui accompagnent pourtant un visage totalement neutre. Bien que Mugiwara arborant un air neutre est déjà une étrangeté en soi.

\- ... Hey, _Luffy_ ? Tente-t-il, s’écorchant presque la langue sur le prénom qu’il réalise n’avoir jamais prononcé de sa vie en face du concerné.

Un sourire rayonnant et presque idiot bien connu –contraste effarant avec le regard presque meurtrier de la seconde précédente- lui répond.

\- Ouiii ?

Law soupire. C’est exactement dans ce genre de moment qu’il se demande comment il a pu devenir si proche de cet imbécile.

Il fait quelques pas pour se rapprocher de lui tout en jetant un œil à _Cora_ qui s’est légèrement éloigné pour –semble-t-il- se lier d’amitié avec un crabe passant par là. Il se demande quelques secondes comment il pourrait tourner ses différentes questions sans trop avoir l’air louche, et plusieurs idées lui viennent. Plus qu’à les tenter.

\- Ça te dit de jouer à un petit jeu ? Amorce-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Quoi comme jeu ?? S’amuse immédiatement l’autre. J’croyais que t’étais pas fan du sexe matinal shishishi !

Plutôt pervers, ce Mugiwara. Ce n’est pas vraiment pour lui déplaire, mais quand même, il apprécierait qu’il évite de détourner aussi efficacement son attention toutes les trente secondes.

\- Ça serait, disons, une sorte de jeu de rôle... Je joue les amnésiques et tu dois répondre à mes questions...

Il analyse rapidement le regard en coin qui l’observe d’une manière trop neutre pour être honnête. Ok, peut-être devrait-il partir du principe que l’homme a gagné en intelligence, sinon il allait se faire avoir rapidement. Mais il ne sera jamais plus malin que lui, ça il en était certain. Il se penche donc tout près du brun, sa bouche effleurant presque son oreille et il prend son murmure le plus sensuel.

\- Mais attention : si tu te trompes dans les réponses, sois certain que tu seras puni comme il se doit... Tu n’as pas le droit à la moindre hésitation.

Bingo. Il voit les yeux noirs s’écarquiller et il peut sentir d’ici qu’une bonne partie du sang de cet idiot vient de quitter subitement sa cervelle de piaf. Un regard embué de désir se tourne vers lui et son souffle chaud caresse ses lèvres l’instant d’après.

\- Ça donne pas très envie de gagner, ton truc... Répond le Chapeau de paille sur le même ton langoureux.

\- Sauf que si tu gagnes, je peux te promettre que la récompense sera à la hauteur de tes espérances.

Les iris obsidiennes se voilent encore plus et Law se met à espérer vivement qu’il sera déjà très loin d’ici quand il réclamera son dû. Quoique le léger ronronnement qui lui parvient aux oreilles et la langue qui passe sensuellement sur ses lèvres soient réellement tentants...

 _Son_ Mugiwara n’est pas autant réceptif à ce genre de petit jeu, bien qu’il n’ait pas non plus beaucoup essayé de s’y prêter avec lui. Mais il sent bien qu’une sorte d’harmonie rassurante se dégage actuellement de leurs deux corps qui semblent se répondre à la perfection, et il se surprend à espérer qu’un jour peut-être, il pourra ressentir la même chose avec sa propre Tornade.

Toujours pas le moment de penser à ça, semble-t-il.

\- Vas-y, envoie tes questions avant que j’te viole sur place.

Si direct... Jamais personne ne lui a parlé comme ça non plus et c’est terriblement agréable à entendre.

Reprenons. Par où commencer... ?

\- Où sommes-nous, actuellement ?

\- Chez nous. Lui répond-il au tac-au-tac en retournant consciencieusement ses brochettes.

\- Certes... Mais quel est le nom de cette île ?

\- Bah, Laugh Tale. Enchaîne-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil amusé.

... Pardon ?

Laugh Tale, rien que ça. Law fait un trois cent soixante sur lui-même pour observer les alentours, mais ne voit finalement qu’une petite plage comme tant d’autre décorée de la maison de fortune.

\- Le One Piece est ici ?

Et cela fait exploser de rire le Chapeau de paille.

\- Elles sont vraiment bizarres, tes questions !

\- Papas !! Les interrompt le petit Cora en balançant le crabe dans tous les sens qui s’accroche férocement à l’un de ses doigts. Krabby il m’aime trop ! Il dit qu’il veut partir à la mer avec nous tout à l’heure ! On peut le prendre diiiiites ??

\- J’sais pas, faudra demander à Tata Nami ! Lui répond le brun avec un grand sourire.

\- Oh naaaan, elle a pas voulu que j’emmène Tigrou la dernière fois !

\- Ouais mais là, c’est pas un chat géant de trois mètres, j’pense que t’as déjà plus de chance !

Cela semble convenir au gosse qui se met à courir dans tous les sens en faisant joyeusement tourner le malheureux crustacé toujours au bout de son index. Dans quelques secondes, il va s’envoler, le gosse va pas le retrouver et il va piquer une crise de larmes. Law en mettrait son orteil à couper.

Il revint finalement au Chapeau de paille qui couve maintenant le petit du regard avec un air qu’il ne lui a jamais vu. Un mélange de fierté et d’amour extrêmement dérangeant pour Law.

\- ... Ce gosse, c’est notre fils donc ?

\- Bah oui. Répond-il en revenant à lui, retrouvant son expression mi-amusée, mi-étonnée.

\- À tous les deux... ?

\- Bah oui.

« Bah oui » qu’il dit. Tout est parfaitement normal. Deux hommes qui font un môme ensemble, c’est parfaitement normal.

\- Comment c’est possible ? Insiste-t-il.

\- Hein ?

\- Comment on a pu faire un enfant ?? Je te rappelle que, aux dernières nouvelles, nous sommes tous les deux dotés d’organes reproducteurs mâles. Ce n’est pas vraiment ce qu’il y a de plus compatible avec le fait d’enfanter.

À ces mots, Mugiwara semble se décomposer légèrement et entre dans une moue à moitié boudeuse.

\- Pourquoi tu veux qu’je parle de ÇA précisément ? T’es pas cool Law !

Curiosité piquée à vif. Il ne va pas y réchapper.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es sensé me répondre sans hésiter... Dois-je comprendre que tu ne veux pas de ta récompense... ?

La tête du brun se fait encore plus bougonne.

\- Tu dis ça alors que j’sais même pas quand j’l’aurais ma soi-disant récompense, vu qu’on s’barre cet après-midi... Marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe.

C’est ce que Law avait cru comprendre, mais il ne se laisse pas démonter pour autant.

\- Je trouverais un moment, ne t’en fais pas pour ça. Tu me connais, non ?

Il tente de nouveau un regard enjôleur qui fait aussitôt mouche et un sourire pervers lui répond.

\- Bon, ok... C’est quoi ta question ?

\- Comment ce « truc » a pu naître ? Répète-t-il en pointant nonchalamment Cora du doigt.

\- Comment tu causes de notre fils, toi... ?! Relève le Chapeau de paille dans un haussement de sourcil. Mais sinon ben... C’est moi qui... C’est moi qui l’ait porté, quoi.

Les iris obsidiennes si sûres d’elles depuis le début se mettent soudain à le fuir, une légère rougeur atteignant même ses joues.

\- Tu es un homme, c’est impossible. Lui répond Law, cinglant.

\- Iva m’a transformé en femme le temps que ça se fasse, crétin ! Maugrée-t-il en lui faisant une magnifique grimace.

Law écarquille les yeux. Iva... ? Iva... Ivankov, le type de l’Armée Révolutionnaire. Oui ça y est, il replace. Et effectivement, il a entendu dire que ce type était capable de faire changer de sexe à volonté n’importe qui.

Très bien, pourquoi pas. Bien qu’imaginer Mugiwara en femme ait quelque chose de... _Très dérangeant_ ? (et peut-être légèrement excitant, aussi). Mais surtout...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi tu aurais fait quelque chose d’aussi délirant ?!

Le Chapeau de paille repart dans une petite moue sans le quitter des yeux.

\- Parce que j’voulais un enfant de toi, tiens. Parce qu’ON voulait un enfant.

Cette fois-ci, c’est un regard suintant l’amour que Law se mange en pleine figure, et il est persuadé que son cœur va le lâcher si l’homme n’arrête pas tout de suite.

Personne ne l’a jamais regardé de cette manière. Même pas Bepo. Même pas Corazon.

Enfin si, peut-être une personne... Ou même plutôt _deux_ : ses parents.

Bien que cela ne soit pas exactement la même intensité. Mugiwara le regarde actuellement comme s’il était tout son univers, comme s’il était la plus belle chose qu’il ait jamais vu, un trésor absolu. Même la bouffe n’a jamais provoqué un regard aussi profond chez cet ahuri, de tout ce qu’il a pu en voir.

Et ça le met mal à l’aise malgré lui. Il s’empresse rapidement **de** fuir ces prunelles passionnées et sent quelque chose lui chauffer légèrement le visage.

Il n’est quand même pas en train de rougir, là ?!

-D-donc... Continue-t-il pour tenter de briser l’instant un brin trop intense pour lui. On a eu un enfant ensemble... Et on l’a appelé Cora.

\- Moui.

\- Qui a eu l’idée du prénom ?

\- Moi.

Nouveau silence contrit pour Law. Cette histoire prend des proportions un peu plus saugrenues à chaque nouvelle réponse du Chapeau de paille. Et pourtant, cela semble réveiller quelque chose en lui. Cette chaleur au fond de son être qui se répand dans ses entrailles, elle lui est tellement étrangère et si agréable en même temps. Il est tenté de s’en repaitre, mais Trafalgar Law n’est pas le genre à plonger tête la première dans l’inconnu et son obstination à essayer de comprendre lui permet de garder le dessus sur ce sentiment inquiétant.

Au-delà de son actuelle situation sans queue ni tête, il veut maintenant comprendre pourquoi. Et comment.

Si tout cela est vraiment une vision de son futur ou d’une probable vie qu’il pourrait avoir, comment lui, l’homme détruit qui n’a fait que courir toute sa vie après une ombre vengeresse sans rien voir d’autre que les choses pratiques et utiles à son projet, aurait pu se laisser autant aller aux bons sentiments avec une telle vie bateau et baveuse de bonheur ? Et surtout aux côtés de... Mugiwara ?!

Même si cette vision d’existence n’est qu’une illusion, elle lui semble bien trop réelle. Ce Mugiwara en face de lui réveille trop de choses en lui et pourtant, ce qu’ils semblent avoir construit ensemble lui parait si surréaliste.

Quelques longues secondes passent et il a du mal à se détacher des iris obsidiennes qui l’observent de cet air neutre et presque sage. Il sent bien qu’il se fait analyser sous toutes les coutures, qu’il a beau donner l’impression de l’avoir « piégé » avec son jeu idiot, l’homme mature en face de lui est loin d’être aussi stupide et devine que quelque chose cloche sérieusement chez son... Son...

Son quoi, d’ailleurs ?

\- Amour, dis-moi c’qui va pas. Lui murmure finalement le brun, un soupçon d’inquiétude dans la voix.

« Amour », qu’il l’appelle. Il va se mettre à vomir des arcs-en-ciel, si ça continue.

... Et pourtant, cette foutue chaleur s’acharne à lui vriller les tripes. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi cet homme le regarde comme ça ?? Pourquoi s’inquiète-t-il autant pour lui ? Pourquoi...

\- ... Pourquoi l’appeler Cora ?

Un court silence précède la réponse.

\- ... Parce que t’en avais besoin. Et que je sais qu’à chaque fois que tu prononces son prénom, ça décuple un peu plus l’amour que t’as pour lui. C’est une sorte d’hommage. Rossinante était un type qui le méritait, nan ?

Il sait tout. Dans les moindres détails. Sinon, il ne l’appellerait pas par son véritable prénom. Sinon, il ne parlerait pas d’amour avec tant de légèreté. Cela veut donc dire qu’à un moment donné, dans cette vie, le Law parallèle lui a absolument tout raconté.

Il ne l’a pourtant jamais fait avec personne. Même pas avec Bepo, à qui il dit absolument tout.

Il a finalement réussir à ouvrir son cœur à quelqu’un...

\- C’est pas encore prêt ?!

Les deux hommes se tournent vers le gamin qui est revenu vers eux, tournant dangereusement autour du barbecue.

\- Presque ! Lui répond Mugiwara avec un sourire. Et toi tu joues plus avec Krabby ?

Une moue boudeuse lui répond et Law sent immédiatement que sa prédiction de plus tôt s’est réalisée.

\- J’crois que je l’ai envoyé voler sans le faire exprès...

Si étonnant.

\- J’ai dû lui faire mal, j’espère qu’il m’en veut pas trop.

\- T’es trop mignon pour qu’il t’en veuille ! S’extasie le brun en plaquant ses mains sur les joues de son fils pour les frotter dans tous les sens sans aucune douceur.

\- Chui pas mignon !

\- Oh que siiiii !!

L’instant d’après, le môme se fait emprisonner par une ribambelle de bras élastiques, emmené de force dans un câlin bien trop envahissant dont il a l’air d’avoir l’habitude, à la vue de l’air blasé et résigné qu’il arbore soudainement.

Law hausse un sourcil devant cette scène qui lui semble un peu trop familière à son goût.

\- Papa, t’es lourd.

\- Tais-toi et laisse-moi t’aimer en paix !

L’air complétement gaga du Chapeau de paille laisse Law figé sur place. Il finit par lâcher son gosse –non sans s’être frotté à lui comme un chat trop enjoué et lui avoir offert un énorme bisou bien sonore sur la tête-, et revient rapidement à ses brochettes.

\- J’pense que ça devrait être bon ! Cora, va chercher des assiettes !

\- Aye !

Law le regarde du coin de l’œil trottiner jusqu’à la maison en bois, plongé dans ses pensées. Toute cette histoire est peut-être un peu trop pour lui. Cela le confronte à des faiblesses qu’il n’avait peut-être pas envie d’affronter aussi tôt. Et ça lui rappelle surtout qu’il n’a jamais eu une existence normale de sa vie. Et qu’il était tellement plongé corps et âme dans sa vengeance durant ces treize dernière années qu’il n’avait même pas réfléchi à l’éventualité d’en avoir une un jour.

Vivre pour lui-même, et pas en mémoire de Corazon. Se permettre de décompresser et de lâcher du lest, se permettre de rire, d’aimer, d’être heureux...

Une paire de bras s’enroulant autour de son cou le rappelle soudainement au monde autour de lui, lui arrachant au passage un léger sursaut. Il est immédiatement happé par les prunelles noires qui le sondent d’une manière indescriptible, avec une profondeur qui semble lire au fond de lui comme un livre grand ouvert.

\- Tu sais, _Traffy_... Commence-t-il lentement en prenant bien soin d’appuyer sur son surnom. Je t’ai toujours répété et répété encore que ton plus gros problème, c’est que tu t’prends trop la tête...

Un léger baiser est déposé à la commissure de ses lèvres.

\- Le jour où j’ai décidé que j’voulais un enfant d’toi, t’as d’abord refusé tout net. Mais ça, j’suis sûr que ça t’étonne pas plus que ça.

Les sourcils de Law se froncent méchamment, aussi halluciné de cette conversation invraisemblable qu’envouté par le comportement si sûr de lui et presque sensuel du Chapeau de paille.

\- Devine c’que j’ai fait pour te faire changer d’avis...

Il n’est pas en pleine possession de ses moyens, à cet instant T. Réfléchir est un peu plus compliqué que d’habitude, alors émettre des hypothèses sur la logique foireuse de ce type...

Fort heureusement, le brun n’attend pas longtemps pour répondre à sa place.

\- Je t’ai pas laissé l’choix : c’était soit oui et tu acceptais notre bonheur totalement en arrêtant de te poser un milliard de questions, soit tu pouvais faire une croix définitive sur moi.

... Oui, c’est plutôt logique vu comme Mugiwara adore s’imposer au monde sans se poser la moindre question. Lui balancer un ultimatum pareil relèverait presque du naturel, s’il en vient un jour à lui refuser quelque chose.

\- Et si j’avais dit non, alors... ? Finit-il par lui demander, de nouveau joueur face à ces prunelles enjôleuses.

\- Ça serait jamais arrivé.

Oooh... ? Il a bien compris que ce Mugiwara a encore pris beaucoup trop d’assurance avec les années passées, mais s’en est devenu à un point où il se croit à présent si irrésistible... ?

\- J’avais trop confiance en tout amour. Rajoute-t-il, coupant l’herbe sous le pied de Law.

Et il en reste bouche-bée.

Son... Son _amour_...

\- T’avais besoin d’un coup de pied au cul Law, et Cora a été l’opportunité parfaite. Depuis, tu t’es battu pour respecter cette promesse que tu m’as faite et tu t’y es plutôt bien tenu.

\- Quelle promesse... ?

\- Celle d’arrêter d’te prendre la tête et de juste profiter du moment présent.

Il déglutit, se sentant totalement incapable d’avoir la moindre réaction à cette phrase. Il a la méchante impression que les paroles du brun sont telle de l’acide qui s’attaque directement à son cerveau.

Et le pire, c’est que c’est loin d’être douloureux.

Des lèvres se posent sur les siennes dans un doux et lent baiser chaste, avant que le Mugiwara ne se décolle de lui pour se tourner vers son fils qui revient tout juste les bras chargés d’assiettes en bois.

\- Arrêtez d’vous bécoter devant moiiii !

\- J’ai rien fait, c’est pas moi ! Se défend le Chapeau de paille en levant les mains en signe d’innocence.

\- Menteur !!

Le rire criard bien connu s’élève autour de lui, mais la mélodie sonne bien plus douce à ses oreilles que d’habitude.

Depuis qu’il le connait, il a toujours considéré Mugiwara comme un gamin infernal et impulsif bien trop sûr de lui. Et même s’il a gagné sa –relative- confiance à travers ces batailles sanglantes qu’ils ont mené côte à côte, il continue à ne voir en lui qu’un type encore bloqué dans sa phase adolescente à qui il rêverait de pouvoir ouvrir la boite crânienne pour breveter sa trouvaille de la plus petite cervelle humaine découverte.

Et la question de comment il a pu en arriver à partager si souvent son lit avec cet imbécile au caractère diamétralement opposé au sien lui revient dans la tronche comme un boomerang. Depuis l’âge de ses premières parties de jambe en l’air, Law a régulièrement invité des femmes et des hommes de tout horizon dans son intimité. Il a même laissé certains revenir à lui de temps en temps, mais dès qu’une sorte de stabilité commençait à pointer le bout de son nez, il fuyait la queue entre les pattes. Ce genre de relation n’était définitivement pas faite pour lui et pour la vie qu’il menait.

C’est d’ailleurs certainement à cause de sa vendetta enfin achevée qu’il s’est enfin laissé aller dans une certaine forme de routine avec Mugiwara. Et « pourquoi _lui_ précisément » est une question qui lui est bien souvent revenue en tête et qu’il éludait rapidement en se disant simplement que le gamin était tout simplement là, attirant et attiré.

Mais finalement, peut-être que ce n’est pas si simple. Car même si CE Mugiwara ici présent lit en lui comme un livre ouvert et que son expérience et son... Apparente sagesse, oui, devaient beaucoup jouer, Law se retrouve de plus en plus persuadé que finalement, ce n’est peut-être pas tant son âge qui joue sur sa capacité à voir à travers lui. Il ne faut pas oublier que le gamin est une bête sauvage qui fonctionne à l’instinct. Et Law est bien obligé de reconnaitre que ce fameux instinct est plutôt affuté.

Et il le réalise maintenant : les dernières fois qu’ils se sont vus, Law commençait à baisser sa garde et à le laisser approcher de plus en plus. Preuve en est qu’ils n’ont pas tant forniquer que ça, les dernières nuits qu’ils ont passé seuls ensemble. Ils ont en réalité parlé, beaucoup. Et le Chapeau de paille l’avait étonné sur sa facilité à comprendre certaines subtilités le concernant. Il s’était même surpris à lui sourire d’une manière attendrie plus d’une fois. Comme si sa lumière rayonnait tellement fort qu’elle écartait ses propres ténèbres pour alléger son cœur meurtri.

Alors, même avec une bonne dizaine d’années en plus et un regard bien plus mûr que celui que Law connait, il n’est finalement pas plus étonné que ça que cet homme ait tellement insisté pour qu’il fasse enfin la meilleure chose qu’il aurait dû faire depuis longtemps pour sa propre santé mentale.

Lâcher du lest et se laisser porter.

\- Tu viens manger, Amour ?

Law sort doucement de sa torpeur pour aviser les deux clones qui le regardent, assis à même le sol sur le sable dans une position quasiment similaire. Ce qui se passe est incompréhensible, irréaliste, totalement absurde, complétement dément.

Et pourtant, ses jambes le mènent de lui-même aux côtés de sa « famille » et il prend place pour commencer son assiette en le réalisant à peine, bien trop ahuri par cette force effroyablement puissante qui l’attire vers eux comme un aimant.

C’est dément, mais tellement bon. Exactement comme sa première fois avec Mugiwara. Et cette impression persistante qu’il n’arrivera à présent plus à s’en dépêtrer s’accroche férocement à lui.

Il est en train de prendre réellement goût à cet aperçu de bonheur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mais ! J’ai cru voir du fluff ?! Mais oui mais oui, c’est bien du fluff toussa !!
> 
> J’espère que vous digérez bien votre overdose d’arc-en-ciel ! C’était pas censé être aussi cute à l’origine, mais j’crois que je me suis trop laissée aspirer par mon besoin de « réparer » Law. Prend beaucoup de scotch et met en plein partout sur ton petit cœur tout cassé, Law !! Laisse toi porter par Luffy-chou, j’accepte de te le prêter alors profite bien de ses bras, tu verras, on y est bieng ! ;w;/  
> Sinon j’espère que Cora vous plait ! J’suis pas fan des OC en général, mais là j’me suis dit que bon... On le justifie easy ! 8D
> 
> À dans très peu de temps pour la suite :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ils avaient mangé, papoté –enfin, Mugiwara avait raconté beaucoup de conneries auxquelles Cora répondait en riant aux éclats ou en braillant de colère-, et finalement, il se retrouve là, à jouer au ballon avec les deux clones, il ne sait trop pourquoi.

Son cerveau a définitivement cessé d’essayer de comprendre, apparemment.

Alors tel un automate trop bien dressé, il applique le conseil pas-si-subtil du Chapeau de paille : il se laisse aller.

Mais c’est sans compter sur la force démente des deux autres crétins et de la deuxième balle dans la tronche qu’il se mange violemment depuis le début de la partie.

\- Ouuups, désolé Papa~ ! S’excuse faussement le gosse tout en se retenant de rire, délicatesse que n’a pas du tout son enfoiré de père à côté.

Et ça les fait marrer de le torturer, en plus.

Mais ce n’est pas parce que son organe de direction a fondu qu’il se retrouve incapable de répliquer. Un fin sourire s’étire sur son visage, tandis qu’il ouvre sa main vers le ciel, l’autre tenant fermement la balle entre ses longs doigts.

\- Room.

Il voit avec satisfaction les deux traitres avoir un léger mouvement de recul et il leur accorde cet excellent réflexe. Sauf qu’il ne suffira pas.

\- Shambles !

L’instant d’après, il se téléporte derrière Mugiwara en échangeant sa place contre un grain de sable et c’est sans surprise qu’il voit le brun réagir au quart de tour et faire immédiatement volte-face. Sauf qu’il murmure un second Shambles et qu’il se téléporte de nouveau, mais à deux centimètres de lui cette fois.

Il se délecte un instant de la surprise dans les prunelles noires, avant qu’elles ne disparaissent derrière le ballon que Law lui écrase de toutes ses forces dans le visage. L’homme se retrouve méchamment plaqué au sol, vaincu par K.O., sous l’exclamation pantoise de leur petit juste à côté.

\- Ça t’apprendra à te foutre de moi.

\- Woooh, c’était trop cool ça Papa ! Pourquoi tu le fais pas plus souvent ?!

Etalé telle une étoile de mer géante sur le sable, le chapeau de paille finit par retirer le ballon enfoncé dans sa tête élastique et se met –étonnement, ou pas- à rire aux éclats.

\- J’crois que Papa pète la forme, aujourd’hui ! Commente-t-il en lui envoyant un regard taquin, avant de lui tendre sa main comme pour qu’il l’aide à se relever.

Law va pour répondre à son geste et l’attrape, mais il se retrouve violemment tiré en avant. Il finit par tomber lourdement sur la vicieuse bestiole dont le rire reprend de plus belle et les bras élastiques l’emprisonnent résolument contre lui.

\- J’t’ai attrapééé~ !

\- Mais c’est pas vrai, lâche moi pot de glue !

\- Non.

Il a le malheur de croiser son regard et s’y noie instantanément, complétement envouté par l’infinie douceur qui s’en dégage de nouveau. Le temps semble se suspendre de nouveau, jusqu’à ce qu’un bruyant soupir ne se fasse entendre au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Bon, j’vous laisse vous bécoter hein, annonce Cora d’un ton blasé. J’vais faire mon sac !

\- Bonne idée, ça ! Lance Mugiwara sous lui en suivant brièvement son fils du regard, avant de revenir sur son visage pour ne plus le lâcher de nouveau.

Ils sont si proches que leurs souffles se mêlent et il peut presque sentir le bout du nez retroussé caresser le sien.

\- ... C’est quoi déjà, la suite du programme de cette journée... ? Souffle Law, bataillant intérieurement pour essayer de garder pied à la réalité un maximum.

\- Jusqu’à ce que le Sunny arrive, pas grand-chose...

Une langue joueuse glisse lentement sur ses lèvres, lui arrachant un doux frisson, précédent une main chaude qui se pose soudainement sur sa joue et son propriétaire se met à le caresser du bout de son pouce, son regard si profond se mouvant lentement vers une sorte de mélancolie.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a, Mu... Luffy ?

Un doux sourire lui répond, mais les iris obsidiennes ne suivent pas le mouvement pour autant.

\- ... Tu vas me manquer, encore. C’est bizarre, mais ça devient un peu plus dur à chaque fois.

\- Dur de... ?

\- De se séparer, andouille ! Rit-il contre sa bouche. J’ai du mal à dormir quand t’es pas là des fois, tu sais.

Et Law ne trouve rien à répondre à ça et se contente de déglutir nerveusement. Leurs lèvres se rencontrent à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci la langue du chapeau de paille se fraye un chemin dans sa bouche et ils échangent un baiser passionné. Il sent sa température corporelle monter en flèche, lui rappelant à lui les doux souvenirs de ses nuits enfiévrées cramponné au corps de l’alter-égo plus jeune de l’homme allongé dans le sable. Leur bouche se décollent l’une de l’autre plusieurs fois brièvement pour mieux revenir à la charge, mais un murmure s’échappe des lèvres de Mugiwara durant un de ces courts moments.

\- Je t’aime tellement, Law...

Souffle coupé, cœur figé, cerveau qui freeze.

Merde. Il vient vraiment de dire ça... ?

Le gémissement étouffé contre sa bouche ne lui laisse pas plus de temps aux essais de réflexion qu’il sent déjà son sang affluer dangereusement vers le bas de son anatomie. Leurs corps se rapprochent, des mains se glissent sous les vêtements, leur respiration se saccade.

\- Mugiwara-ya...

Le puissant coup de boule qu’il se prend suite à ce chuchotement le fait immédiatement redescendre sur terre. Il se redresse violemment en arrière pour atterrir lourdement sur les fesses en se tenant le front.

\- MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! QU’EST-CE QUI TE PREND, STUPIDE ANIMAL ?!!

Le brun se redresse sans aucune expression lisible sur le visage. Il se contente de l’observer sans un mot avec des yeux peut-être sérieux, peut-être simplement froids... Law ne saurait le dire. Et ça le perturbe de nouveau. Le Mugiwara qu’il connait ne toise jamais personne de cette manière.

Mais un long bruit, tel un puissant sifflement venant de la mer à sa droite, se fait soudain entendre et il tourne vivement la tête pour voir de quoi il en retourne.

Et ses yeux vont certainement sortir de ses orbites.

Il mettrait sa jambe à couper que le bateau qui approche de la côte est le Thousand Sunny, sauf qu’il est certain qu’aux dernières nouvelles, le navire des chapeaux de paille n’était pas si IMMENSE. Il se lève sur ses jambes pour mieux l’observer, rapidement suivi de son compagnon dont le sourire est revenu à cette vision.

Un étage et un mât en plus sont présents, de ce qu’il en voit déjà. Il attend un peu que le bâtiment se rapproche et finit par deviner qu’il est devenu facilement deux fois plus long et large. Impressionnant. Même si cela le laisse perplexe : il n’y connait pas grand-chose en construction de navire, mais il reste quasiment certain qu’on ne peut pas juste agrandir un bateau de cette manière.

\- LES VOILAAAAAAAA !!! S’écrit Cora en sortant en trombe de la maison, un petit sac à dos sur l’épaule qu’il balance nonchalamment dans le sable pendant sa course.

Il se place juste devant ses deux pères pour sautiller en faisant de grands signes enjoués au bateau, avant de retourner auprès du Chapeau de paille.

\- Tu crois qu’il y a Zia et Sorine aujourd’hui ?? Lui demande-t-il en bouillonnant d’excitation.

\- J’sais pas. Sorine est un peu petite pour faire des longs voyages, tu sais.

\- Ui je sais. Mais ça fait longtemps que je l’ai pas vu...

\- On demandera à Nami si on peut aller faire un tour au Devil Blue, si tu veux !

\- Oh ouiiii !!

Et il se remet à sautiller dans tous les sens. Évidemment, Law n’a pas compris un traitre mot de la conversation. Et maintenant que le Sunny géant s’apprête à jeter l’ancre, un détail y attire son attention : un jeune garçon, qui doit être légèrement plus vieux que Cora, se tient fièrement debout sur la figure de proue, bras croisés et les toisant d’un air bien trop sérieux et arrogant pour être honnête.

Law hausse un sourcil en avisant ses cheveux bleus mi-longs qui flottent paresseusement au gré du vent, mais dès que le bateau s’immobilise enfin en heurtant le banc de sable, le gamin est bousculé en avant et perd l’équilibre lamentablement, se rattrapant il ne sait comment au nez de la figure de proue.

Ça fait exploser de rire le Chapeau de paille qui s’empresse d’envoyer un de ses bras élastiques rattraper le gosse par le col de sa chemise et le ramener à lui, ne le posant pas pour autant et le toisant avec un rictus moqueur.

\- TOOOOOOOOOOOM !!! S’exclame Cora en s’accrochant littéralement à une des jambes du gamin.

Apparemment pas facilement impressionnable, le dénommé Tom toise Mugiwara d’un air aussi blasé qu’agacé, sans même prêter la moindre attention au poulpe qui s’amuse à se balancer d’avant en arrière.

\- Lâche-moi. Ordonne-t-il à l’adulte d’un ton sec et d’une voix légèrement raillée.

\- Nan !

Le gosse s’énerve d’un coup et se met à remuer dans tous les sens pour essayer de cogner le brun qui éclate de nouveau de rire et finit par le reposer au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Je gérais très bien, t’étais pas obligé de m’aider ! Bougonne-t-il en lui faisait une horrible grimace.

\- Mais oui bien sûr, chantonne le Mugiwara avec un sourire.

Pendant ce temps, Law observe du coin de l’œil les premiers membres des Chapeaux de paille qui descendent à terre.

\- Tom, Tom ! Regarde, j’me suis superrrr entraîné et je l’fais trop bien, maintenant ! S’extasie Cora en reprenant la célèbre pause d’un certain cyborg, à laquelle il a déjà pu assister un peu plus tôt.

Le gosse aux cheveux bleus l’observe de haut en bas avec une moue dubitative.

\- Mouais. C’est pas encore totalement ça.

\- Mais pourquoi, je le fais trop bien pourtant, c’est Papa qui me l’a dit !

\- Ah ouais ? Lequel ? Luffy compte pas, tu sais.

\- Hey ! S’exclame l’intéressé dans son dos. Pourquoi je compterais pas ?!

\- Oui oui, c’est Papa Law qui m’a dit que j’le faisais trop bien ! Le coupe Cora.

Il voit le gamin se tourner vers lui et il se fige sur place.

\- C’est vrai, Law ? Pourquoi tu lui mens ? C’est pas bien de mentir aux enfants, tu sais.

Son fils se met à brailler pendant que Mugiwara repart dans un rire tonitruant. Il avise les yeux bleus en amandes –magnifiques, au passage-, du gamin qui ne le lâche pas du regard, semblant attendre une réponse.

\- Euh...

Et comme sauvé par le gong, Franky débarque à leurs côtés en petite foulée et pose une de ses immenses paluches sur son épaule, ce qui le fait légèrement vaciller au passage.

\- Yoooo les mecs ! Comment ça va ? Sympas, les vacances ?!

\- Salut Franky ! Chantonne Mugiwara avec un immense sourire.

\- Tonton Frankyyyyy, Tom dit que mon signe Super est nuuuuul... ! Chouine son fils en tirant sur la chemise hawaïenne bleue criarde.

\- Il va te dire la même chose Cora, répond platement l’intéressé en haussant nonchalamment des épaules.

Mais le cyborg ne semble pas les écouter et se tourne vers Law, un sourire apparemment soulagé lui barrant le visage. Cela lui fait hausser un sourcil et il en profite pour constater que, contrairement à son, capitaine, le cyborg n’a pas tellement changé. Ses immenses épaules rondes ont l’air d’avoir légèrement rapetissé et il est possible qu’il ait gagné encore quelques centimètres, tandis que son undercut lui donne un air étrangement sage, faisant repartir ses cheveux bleus en avant dans de longues mèches rebiquantes. Mais mis cela à part, il porte toujours le même style de chemise immonde qui surmonte un t-shirt simple et un petit slip lui sert de bas.

\- Le White Hope est toujours pas arrivé pas vrai ?! Lui demande-t-il, les yeux envoyant des étoiles.

Cela fait cligner Law des yeux d’incompréhension avant que Mugiwara ne vole à sa rescousse.

\- Désolé Franky, ils ont appelé hier soir pour prévenir qu’ils auraient du retard ! Apparemment ils arriveraient pas avant demain après-midi au plus tôt...

Il voit le charpentier se décomposer sur place, ses épaules et sa tête s’affaissant de concert en un rictus déçu.

\- Oh... Moi qui voulais faire une surprise à Ikkaku, j’suppose que c’est foutu, alors...

Et il fait volte-face pour repartir vers le Sunny la patte trainante, laissant Law sur place avec ses interrogations. Quel genre de surprise voudrait bien faire ce timbré à sa mécanicienne de bord ?

\- ... Pourquoi cet imbécile veut faire une surprise à Ikkaku ? Demande-t-il à l’adresse du Chapeau de paille.

Celui-ci lui lance de nouveau ce regard neutre et énigmatique, tandis qu’il voit Tom plisser des yeux en le regardant avec une grimace.

\- Parce que mon père est le mec le plus guimauve du monde, peut-être ?

Les yeux de Law s’écarquillent de nouveau. Ce gamin arrogant est le fils de Franky ?!

...... AVEC IKKAKU ?!!

\- I-Ikkaku est ta mère ?!

\- Quoi ?! S’étrangle le gamin. M’insulte pas s’te plait !! J’ai rien à voir avec cette idiote !!

\- Tom... Doucement sur les noms d’oiseaux.

Law se tourne vers la voix douce qu’il connait bien et constate que Robin, sa propriétaire, a quant à elle pris quelques années. Des petites rides parcourent son visage toujours aussi blanc, et ses longs cheveux noirs ont été coupés en un long carré sage aux pointes qui se recourbent en un élégant brushing en tombant sur ses épaules. Elle les salue de son sourire bienveillant et pose une main douce sur la tête du gamin aux cheveux bleus.

... Évidemment. Il savait bien que les magnifiques yeux turquoise du gosse ne lui étaient pas inconnus.

Ne lui laissant même pas le temps de se demander plus longtemps pourquoi l’idiot de cyborg en a alors après Ikkaku, il avise les trois autres chapeaux de paille qui suivent l’archéologue de près pour les saluer à leur tour, c’est-à-dire Nami, Usopp et Jinbei. Et floqués de deux autres gamins, aussi.

Il y en a combien, comme ça ?

\- Ça va, Law ? Tu fais une tête bizarre.

À l’instar de son amie, la navigatrice de l’équipage n’a pas beaucoup changé non plus. Ses longs cheveux ondulés sont attachés en une haute queue de cheval, ses quelques rides sont à peine visibles et elle parait avoir pris un peu de poids. Law note également qu’elle a décidé de s’habiller un peu plus chaudement, en atteste son jean serré et sa veste ouverte sur un débardeur rouge sobre. Une chose attire néanmoins le regard de Law : sa main gauche est mécanique. Ce n’est pas flagrant car la prothèse est de couleur chair, mais les élégantes gravures qui la parsème et les roulis métalliques au niveau des articulations des doigts ne prêtent à aucune confusion.

\- Faites pas gaffe, lui répond le Chapeau de paille avec un sourire à l’attention de son équipage. Il a pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit et il va peut-être raconter des conneries, mais c’est rien de grave !

Il lui jette un coup d’œil anxieux : jusqu’à quel point cet imbécile heureux a compris qu’il n’était pas « son » Law... ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit totalement normal de dire des idioties lorsqu’on a juste un peu de sommeil en retard, Luffy, fait sagement remarquer Jinbei.

Celui-ci n’a pas changé d’un iota, en revanche. Il a certes pris de l’âge, mais ses vêtements traditionnels sont toujours dans le même style de ceux que Law lui a toujours connu et ses cheveux noirs sont à présent totalement tressés solidement sur son crâne en de très longues et fines nattes.

Par contre, le regard de Law est déjà bien plus attiré par le dernier des chapeaux de paille. Au point que s’il ne l’avait pas vu arriver avec les autres, il ne l’aurait peut-être pas reconnu immédiatement. Le sniper de Mugiwara a pris énormément de carrure, dépassant même peut-être la musculature du Roronoa de sa réalité s’il devait le comparer à un autre de ses compagnons. Ses cheveux frisés sont devenus une immense masse emmêlée et formant des dreads à certains endroits qui lui tombe en cascade dans le dos jusque dans le bas des reins, et une barbe bien fournie encadre son visage. Ses yeux sont cachés par des lunettes de soleil lui donnant un air sévère, mais laissent tout de même apparaitre une longue cicatrice qui lui barre le front au-dessus de l’œil gauche. Il n’est habillé que d’un pantalon ample et d’une sorte de petite cape en plume qui lui couvre les épaules.

C’est qu’il ferait presque peur, le _trouillard_ de l’équipage.

Ce dernier remarque qu’il le regarde avec insistance et lui envoie un sourire en coin, accompagné d’un clin d’œil qu’il devine derrière les lunettes opaques.

Des rires d’enfants le sortent de ses observations et il reporte son attention sur les deux petites personnes inconnues qui semblent en conversation passionnées avec leurs deux... Cousins ? Voyons... Une fille aux longs cheveux roux qui semble avoir le même âge que Tom. Il ne la voit que de profil, mais il devine sans peine qu’elle est la fille de Nami. Quant à l’autre gosse –qu’il n’arrive absolument pas à définir comme fille ou garçon, peut-être n’est-il ni l’un ni l’autre-, qui semble plus jeune, ses cheveux blonds en bataille lui donnent l’impression qu’il s’est mangé un pétard dans la figure. Il aperçoit ses yeux noisettes et Law suppose donc qu’il est le petit deuxième de la navigatrice.

\- Depuis quand le manque de sommeil a un effet si dévastateur sur toi ? J’pensais que t’étais à toute épreuve, sur ce plan.

Il a un léger sursaut en remarquant qu’Usopp est désormais à ses côtés et a relevé ses lunettes de soleil sur son front, tandis que les cinq autres chapeaux de paille sont en grande discussion entre eux.

\- Luffy restera toujours le pire menteur du monde, surtout pour moi... Ajoute-t-il avec un sourire presque taquin.

Même sa manière de parler a pris en confiance. Il n’est définitivement plus le même homme, s’en est presque perturbant.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Pas de problème entre vous, j’espère ?

Law jette un œil angoissé -qu’il essaie un maximum de maquiller derrière son masque bien connu-, en direction de « son homme », mais celui-ci ne semble pas leur accorder la moindre attention.

Très bien. Quelle est la marche à suivre, maintenant qu’il se retrouve entouré d’adultes déjà un peu plus responsables que cet idiot ? Devrait-il jouer le jeu et repousser ses questions quant à sa présence dans ce monde de fou à plus tard, ou devrait-il, au contraire, tout leur expliquer... ?

Encore faudrait-il que s’il leur énonçait le problème, ils auraient une solution à lui soumettre. Et quelque chose lui dit que le seul qui aurait un semblant d’explication, c’est bel et bien Mugiwara. Car son étrange attitude de celui qui semble avoir découvert le pot-aux-roses et qui ne fait pas le moindre commentaire pour autant est beaucoup trop suspecte.

Autant donc jouer le jeu pour le moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve l’occasion de confronter cet imbécile seul à seul.

\- Pourquoi y’aurait-il un problème entre nous ? Finit-il par répondre au frisé.

\- ... Par rapport à ce dont on avait parlé quand on vous a déposé, peut-être ? Lui répond-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Et merde. Depuis quand il était devenu aussi proche du sniper, au juste ?! Une idée, et vite. Quel genre de problème de couples pourraient-ils avoir ? Tout avait l’air de se passer merveilleusement bien entre eux, de ce qu’il en avait vu. Si ce n’était la remarque de Mugiwara sur le fait qu’il appréciait de moins en moins leurs séparations...

C’est donc la seule chose qu’il a sous le coude, autant tenter.

\- Mug-... Luffy-ya n’est pas serein quant à notre nouvelle séparation, mais à part ça tout va pour le mieux, je suppose...

Mouais. Il aurait pu faire mieux, sur ce coup. Surtout que son vis-à-vis hausse un sourcil étonné. Allez, où est son erreur dans cette réponse... ?

\- ... Donc, t’es pas revenu sur ta décision ?

... Et lui, il ne peut pas être plus précis, avec ses questions à la con ?! Law sent sa tête le chauffer dangereusement alors que son cerveau tourne à mille à l’heure. Mais avec si peu d’informations, il pourrait bien être définitivement l’homme le plus intelligent du monde qu’il ne pourrait pas se dépêtrer d’une telle situation sans une chance de cocu.

\- Usooooooopp !! Les interrompt Mugiwara et Law se fait la réflexion qu’il ne l’a jamais autant aimé qu’à l’instant présent. À ce qu’il parait t’as une surprise pour moi ???

Les yeux en étoiles complétement excités de l’homme lui font esquisser un fin sourire, tandis que celui du sniper se fait carnassier.

\- Et merde, tu sais qu’avec tout ça j’étais en train d’oublier ?! S’esclaffe-t-il.

\- Ça va être répété et amplifié, ça... Raille la rousse.

\- Oh non par pitié Nami, je ne veux pas d’une autre dispute, sinon je fais le voyage de retour en nageant à côté du Sunny ! Menace l’homme poisson.

\- Ce n’est pas nous que cela va le plus gêner... Note l’archéologue.

\- Moi non plus. Je suis encore très bien le rythme de notre brave bateau.

\- Ah oui ? On fait une course au retour pour voir ? Propose le sniper, joueur.

\- Usoooooooooopp !! Braille le Chapeau de paille, lui explosant l’oreille gauche au passage.

\- Ça va, deux secondes !! J’sais pas comment tu fais pour les supporter tous les deux sur cette foutue île pendant deux semaines à chaque fois, Law...

Ça tombe bien : lui non plus n’en a aucune idée.

Le frisé fait volte-face, les invitant à le suivre sur leur bateau. Il attrape au passage la chemise de son capitaine qui commençait à partir en courant, comme pour l’empêcher de prendre de l’avance. Et Law se retrouve impressionné de constater que le sniper possède à présent assez de force pour lui permettre de ne pas s’envoler sous la puissance monstrueuse de l’hyperactif. Il est simplement trainé dans le sable, laissant deux grosses lignes creusées derrière lui.

\- Calme-toi abruti ! C’est une surprise, une SURPRISE !! Tu vas la ruiner si tu fonces direct !

\- J’me calme mais avance plus viiiiite !! Piaille-t-il en tirant sur le bras de son ami comme un forcené.

\- Ce n’est pas se calmer ça, Luffy-ya.

Le brun lui envoie un regard étonné, accompagné de celui turquoise de l’archéologue qu’il aperçoit à sa gauche.

\- « Luffy-ya »... ? Cela faisait un moment que je ne t’avais pas entendu l’appeler de cette manière, tiens !

Et bordel. Comment son alter-égo nomme-t-il cet abruti congénital ?? Il n’allait tout de même pas l’appeler « Amour », lui aussi ?

Non. Hors de question qu’il s’abaisse autant dans les arc-en-ciel.

Même ce petit arrogant de Tom le regarde d’une drôle de manière en le dépassant. Et maintenant qu’il y prête attention, il remarque qu’il a été le dernier des imbéciles de ne pas remarquer son lien de parenté évident avec la brune. Il a exactement le même regard inquisiteur et moqueur qu’elle.

Saleté de gosse.

\- ... Il commence de plus en plus à ressembler à son père, non ? Tente Law à l’intention de la brune, espérant qu’elle lui fournisse quelques explications sur leur étrange situation.

\- Oh, je ne sais pas vraiment si c’est nouveau, s’amuse-t-elle. J’ai toujours dit que Franky avait une influence désastreuse sur ces enfants.

\- Ça ne t’as pas empêché de lui en faire un, note-t-il.

\- Une terrible erreur que nous avons en commun, n’est-ce pas mon cher Law ?

\- ... Tu penses que nos fils sont des erreurs ? S’étonne-t-il, légèrement perturbé.

\- Mais non ! Rit-elle. Notre erreur a été d’espérer que ces deux-là feraient des pères exemplaires ! Je te trouve terriblement premier degré aujourd’hui, Law. Luffy ne racontait donc pas d’idiotie tout à l’heure ?

Et après le regard scrutateur du fils, voilà celui de sa redoutable mère. Il préfère l’esquiver et accélérer le pas : Nico Robin est un trop gros poisson pour lui dans l’état actuel des choses.

Ils finissent par tous monter sur le Sunny et Law constate que la décoration n’a pas réellement changé, puisqu’une belle pelouse verte recouvre toujours l’intégralité de son pont inférieur. Mais les quelques changement sont drastiques. Le mât central est bien plus large, y accueillant la même vigie circulaire qui a elle aussi doublé de largeur autant que de hauteur. Law note également la disparition des mandariniers qu’il devrait pourtant apercevoir de là où il se tient.

\- ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !!!!! Hurle soudain la voix criarde du Mugiwara, lui perçant une seconde fois le tympan gauche.

Un rapide coup d’œil lui fait effectivement remarquer la présence du second de l’équipage qui descend nonchalamment les escaliers et Law ne saurait dire s’il se sent soulagé ou dépité de constater qu’il est certainement le plus inchangé de tous ses compagnons.

La même silhouette assurée et tout en muscle aux larges épaules habillée d’une longue tunique noire qui lui descend jusqu’aux genoux, le même visage fermé rasé de près, la même cicatrice à l’œil, la même coupe de cheveux courte. Si ce n’est peut-être un très léger début de calvitie naissante des deux côtés de son front, tiens donc.

\- TONTON ZOROOOOOOOOOO !! S’exclame à son tour Cora en imitant son père.

L’instant d’après, le sabreur évite de tomber à la renverse en se maintenant d’une forte poigne à la rambarde des escaliers, alors que les deux clones lui sautent littéralement dessus. Comme à son habitude pas impressionné une seule seconde, il se contente d’esquisser un sourire ravi et continue son chemin tranquillement, les deux bruns solidement accroché dans son dos.

\- Zorooooooooo tu m’as manqué mon poooooote !!

Et le voilà qui pleure, maintenant.

\- Arrête d’abuser, ça faisait seulement trois mois que j’étais parti.

\- Mais c’est super long trois mois ! Réplique Cora.

Il ignore le môme et lui envoie un petit signe de tête pour le saluer à son tour.

\- Salut Law. Les Hearts arrivent dans combien de temps ?

Les connexions se font, fort heureusement, instantanément dans son cerveau et il se rappelle au passage que le cyborg a utilisé un drôle de nom pour parler de la venue de son équipage tout à l’heure...

\- Ils n’arriveront finalement pas avant demain. Annonce-t-il avec toute l’assurance dont il est capable.

\- Ah... On les croisera pas, alors.

\- Pas la peine d’en rajouter ! Chouine Franky, adossé dans son coin en signe évident de bouderie.

Il jette un œil à Robin qui ne moufte pas une seule seconde. Incompréhensible, cette histoire.

Quelque chose lui tire soudainement le pantalon et il baisse les yeux pour reconnaitre le petit blondinet de la navigatrice.

\- Dis Tonton Law, ça veut dire qu’on va pas voir Monsieur Bepo... ?

« Monsieur » Bepo... ? Il réprime un rire. Qu’est-ce que c’est que ce nom incroyable.

\- Apparemment non s’ils arrivent après votre départ.

Le visage du gosse se tort en un rictus déçu.

\- Mais je voulais lui faire un câlin tout doux moi...

Law n’est vraiment pas branché enfants, en temps normal. Lui et son cerveau pragmatique les trouve assez inintéressants. Et même le petit Cora ne le fera sûrement pas changer d’avis sur ce fait...

Quoique.

Pourtant, il doit bien reconnaitre que ce tout petit bout qui doit faire une tête de moins que son fils a quelque chose qui fait doucement fondre son cœur de glace. Peut-être est-ce d’imaginer Bepo en train d’être pris pour une peluche géante par ce mini Nami ?

Cette ambiance mielleuse de garderie va définitivement bien aux chapeaux de paille. Il n’est en revanche pas certain qu’il pourrait supporter ça tous les jours, s’il vient à rester avec eux pour une durée indéterminée. Et quand bien même, une question lui vient soudainement à l’esprit : depuis quand une famille saine d’esprit élève ses enfants sur un bateau naviguant sur la mer la plus dangereuse du globe... ?

Ah oui, pardon : il avait oublié que les chapeaux de paille étaient bien des choses, mais certainement pas sains d’esprit.

Autant pour lui.

Robin leur propose de s’installer sur la table avoisinante de la cuisine qui leur sert apparemment de terrasse pour se poser un instant, tandis que Jinbei part leur chercher des rafraichissements. Law prend bien soin de se placer aux côtés de Mugiwara et profite que leurs amis soient en grande conversation entre eux pour l’alpaguer.

\- Où sont Tony-ya, Brook-ya et Kuroashi-ya ? Lui demande-t-il à voix basse.

Comme une habitude qu’il commence à beaucoup trop prendre, le brun le toise silencieusement un court instant avant de lui répondre.

\- Sanji est à son resto, le Devil Blue. Il l’a ouvert avec Zeff et Iva après qu’on ait découvert All Blue.

Aucune idée de qui est le dénommé « Zeff » et il ne comprend pas vraiment la présence du révolutionnaire dans l’équation, mais bon.

\- Brook a repris les tournées de Soul King donc il est pas là la moitié du temps. Et Chopper, il vit à Zô depuis quelques années.

\- À Zô ? Pourquoi là-bas ?

\- Hmmm... Pour Carrot, j’suppose ? Et parce qu’il aime bien cette île.

\- ... Carrot... ? Parce que Carrot et lui... ?

\- ‘Sont mariés. Précise-t-il en se curant nonchalamment le nez.

... Un lapin et un renne. Pourquoi pas, tiens.

\- J’espère qu’ils n’ont pas prévu d’avoir d’enfant, eux aussi... Maugrée-t-il à moitié dans sa barbe.

Cela fait exploser de rire le brun.

\- Nan, j’crois pas ! Ils ont une sorte de relation platonique zarbi, tous les deux ! Mais ils sont supers choux ensemble, alors ça m’dérange pas qu’il ait quitté l’Sunny.

\- ... Tu connais la définition d’un mot aussi compliqué que platonique, toi ? Ne peut-il s’empêcher de se moquer.

Et il rit de nouveau. Et Law réalise qu’il apprécie réellement de plus en plus ce rire si franc.

\- De quel monde tu viens pour toujours croire que j’suis totalement stupide, au juste ? Lui chuchote Mugiwara en lui attrapant doucement le menton pour le rapprocher de lui et l’embrasser aussi doucement que passionnément.

Il va le rendre dingue s’il continue d’agir de cette manière. Entre cette agréable tension sexuelle constante qu’il maintient avec brio entre eux et ces sous-entendus de plus en plus clairs qui prouvent qu’il comprend la situation, Law ne sait plus sur quel pied danser.

\- Mugiwara-ya... Souffle-t-il contre ses lèvres, tu ne-

\- C’est Luffy tout court. Tu m’appelles Luffy tout court, en temps normal... Précise-t-il en remarquant son incompréhension. Ne fais plus l’erreur si tu ne veux pas qu’ils s’en rendent compte aussi.

... Oui, c’est certain, à présent. Avec cette phrase, Mugiwara vient de se trahir. C’est la seule explication un tant soit peu logique : IL a tout manigancé, depuis le début. Il ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi, mais Mugiwara a sûrement usé d’il ne sait quel pouvoir pour le téléporter dans cette réalité improbable.

Et il sent la colère monter d’un seul coup, fronçant les sourcils alors que l’homme se détourne de lui pour remercier Jinbei qui dépose deux verres d’un jus inconnu devant eux, avant de s’incruster joyeusement dans le conversation de ses amis.

Mais il n’arrive pas à le lâcher de ses yeux brûlants. Il a conscience que son comportement va rapidement finir par attirer l’attention des autres sur lui, mais il n’en a cure. Pourquoi cet imbécile l’a fait venir d’il ne savait quelle manière pour lui montrer tout ça ?! Est-ce que ça serait un moyen pour son Lui du passé de le convaincre d’entamer une relation sérieuse avec lui, une connerie dans le genre ?

Non. Même s’il est l’homme le plus idiot et imprévisible qu’il connaisse, son Mugiwara ne ferait jamais quelque chose d’aussi délirant pour un objectif aussi trivial. Law n’avait pas repéré le moindre signe venant du brun d’un quelconque désir d’approfondir leur relation, les dernières fois qu’ils s’étaient vus. Et quand bien même cela aurait été le cas, il l’aurait certainement simplement confronté sans aucun tact comme un imbécile qu’il est, au lieu d’utiliser des tours de passe-passe flippants.

En revanche, ce Mugiwara-ci, inconnu et bien plus réfléchi, Law n’a aucune idée de jusqu’où il est capable d’aller pour atteindre ses objectifs. Son air détaché et enjoué qu’il affiche face à ses camarades à l’heure actuelle n’est peut-être qu’une simple façade. Usopp a évoqué un éventuel désaccord entre eux, tout à l’heure. Peut-être l’homme a-t-il voulu « régler » le problème de manière drastique... ?

\- Papa, y’a Papa Lu’ qui t’embête ? Tu veux que je le tape ?

Il s’arrache de ses sombres pensées pour plonger son regard dans son homologue gris. Cora l’observe avec une moue d’inquiétude et il a du mal à ne pas le trouver terriblement attendrissant.

Cette espèce de petit monstre... S’il savait, est-ce qu’il continuerait seulement à l’appeler « Papa » de cette manière ?

Law esquisse un geste de la main pour la poser doucement sur la joue du petit, qui lui offre un magnifique sourire en retour. Il n’a définitivement pas la fibre avec les enfants et jamais à un seul moment dans sa vie, il n’a ne serait-ce que caressé l’idée de se reproduire un jour. Et pourtant, ce petit bout qui lui ressemble tant et si peu à la fois et qu’il connait depuis quelques heures à peine a le don d’adoucir quelque chose en lui. Et de réveiller d’autres choses bien différentes.

Même s’il s’était fait prenait un temps impossible à retourner d’où il venait, peut-être n’allait-ce pas être si horrible que ça, si ce gosse continuait de lui sourire de cette manière...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Old Luffy est-il un salaud de première qui a kidnappé mentalement Law ? Law va-t-il devoir se battre contre lui pour retourner dans son monde ? Les autres chapeaux de paille vont-ils découvrir la terrible vérité ?!  
> Toutes les réponses à ces questions se trouveront dans le prochain épisode de L’Amou- *bim*  
> MAIS ARRÊTEZ MOI UN PEU, VOUS VOYEZ PAS QUE JE SUIS EN ROUE LIBRE TOTALE ?!  
> Hehem. Désolée. Bref, j’espère que ça vous plait toujours, malgré la pluie de mini OC ! Et j’tiens à dire que mon cerveau m’a peut-être feinté, ça m’étonnerait fort que le prochain chapitre soit le dernier, en fait...
> 
> See you o/


	3. Chapter 3

Une petite heure était passée et Law avait l’impression d’être plongé la tête la première dans une mauvaise parodie d’un dimanche cliché à souhait en famille. Les adultes boivent leurs cocktails en riant et en plaçant quelques blagues plus ou moins salaces de temps à autre, tandis que les enfants courent joyeusement autour d’eux en les interrompant pour des niaiseries épuisantes plus ou moins régulièrement.

Tout un programme.

Il est trop jeune pour subir ça. À l’âge de ces imbéciles qui semblent à présents bien encrassés dans leur rôle de parents, il aurait accepté sans moufter. Mais concrètement, à l’heure actuelle, il a toujours 26 ans. Pas 38, comme un certain Chapeau de paille à sa gauche.

Oui, 38 ans, a-t-il appris. Il y a donc un écart de dix-neuf ans entre leurs deux époques, et c’est beaucoup trop pour Law.

Cet enfoiré pourrait presque être son _père_.

Il a également appris au gré des conversations le nom des deux enfants qui sont bel et bien à Nami : Belly pour la plus grande et Zia pour l’ébouriffé. Et apparemment, cela semble normal pour tous ces idiots que les quatre enfants –en comptant Tom, et Cora qui passe apparemment les trois quarts de son temps sur le Sunny avec son père et non pas sur l’île, comme Law l’imaginait au départ- naviguent sur Grand Line à leurs côtés. Pourquoi pas, après tout. Il était bien rentré dans l’un des pires équipages pirates qui soit alors qu’il avait leur âge. À la différence que lui n’avait même pas la chance d’avoir ses parents pour le protéger...

Quant à la question du Chapeau de paille, il comptait bien la régler le plus rapidement possible. Mais il se retrouvait assez hypnotisé malgré lui par cette ambiance bien plus sage au cœur de cet équipage qui lui avait donné beaucoup trop de sueurs froides ces derniers mois. Il était fasciné d’analyser les différences, -parfois infimes comme pour Robin, et parfois spectaculaires comme pour Usopp-, dans leur nouvelle attitude et leur manière de penser. Et malgré leur équipage dispatché aux quatre vents et les séparations apparemment régulières qu’ils opéraient, leur légendaire harmonie était toujours bien en place et il savait pertinemment que leur capitaine y était pour bien plus de ce que l’on pourrait penser de prime abord.

Même avec Cora sur le dos, même avec ses « vacances » régulières qu’ils s’offraient tous les trois sur Laugh Tale et, surtout, même avec son imposant territoire à protéger, Law comprenait petit à petit que Mugiwara s’évertuait à garder leur lien le plus intact possible à travers divers stratagèmes plus ou moins subtiles. Il avait cru comprendre, déjà, que le capitaine mettait un point d’honneur à ce qu’ils se retrouvent tous au moins deux fois par ans (ce qui résultait apparemment une immense fête avec une bonne partie de ses amis et alliés, autrement dit BEAUCOUP de monde). Il poussait également un maximum de ses subalternes à venir pour les événements spéciaux tels les anniversaires et autres joyeusetés mielleuses et il leur fixait souvent de nouveaux objectifs à atteindre, lançant régulièrement des sortes de défis entre eux, comme qui ferait le plus de grabuge sur leur prochaine île de destination ou qui, au contraire, arriverait à chiper le plus d’argent à droite à gauche sans se faire prendre.

Et bien malgré lui, Law n’arrive pas à chasser ce sentiment de compassion qui fourmille au fond de lui quand il imagine cet imbécile batailler autant pour garder tous ses amis près de lui. Pour se battre contre quelque chose d’aussi cruel et puissant que _le temps_ , en somme.

Son Mugiwara est le roi des abrutis, mais il n’a pas un mauvais fond, au contraire. Il a une pureté et une lumière si forte en lui qu’il en éblouit les cœurs les plus sombres. Alors comment Law arriverait réellement à croire que dix-neuf ans d’existence probablement gratifiante, un enfant adorable, une vie de couple apparemment tranquille et la réussite de garder tous ses amis pas trop loin de lui aurait pu venir à bout de cette lumière... ?

Couplé à ça les regards bien trop amoureux que l’autre lui envoie dès que leurs yeux se croisent...

Il a du mal, vraiment.

Mugiwara est-il vraiment celui qui lui faire subir cette intéressante mais non moins déplaisante expérience... ?

\- Papaaaaaaaaaa ! Braille soudainement Cora en lui attrapant le bras pour le secouer de sa force de mini brute épaisse. Belly dit que c’est son papa le plus beau de tous, mais j’suis pas d’accord ! C’est toi d’abord ! Dis-lui !

Quelques adultes se mettent à rire face à ce débat incroyablement mignon, alors qu’il aperçoit le Chapeau de paille à sa gauche faire un regard outré.

\- Et moi, alors ?!

\- Toi tu comptes pas. Commente platement Tom pas très loin.

\- Et pourquoi je compterais jamais, hein ?!

Le môme se met soudainement à sourire vicieusement, levant le nez pour toiser son oncle de haut.

\- Parce que t’es le roi des débiles, déjà. Et qu’en plus, sur ce sujet précis, t’es concrètement sa mère, alors bon.

Franky s’écroule de rire à côté de Law, tandis que l’archéologue se pince les lèvres pour réprimer sa propre hilarité.

\- Tom, respecte les adultes, veux-tu. Le réprimande-t-elle d’une voix douce qui, Law n’en doute pas une seule seconde, n’a absolument aucun effet.

Si la _calinothérapie_ est leur ligne directrice pour éduquer leur gamin, il comprend mieux pourquoi le petit bleu a un franc-parler et un culot pareils.

Il avise la moue boudeuse de son compagnon et esquisse un léger sourire en comprenant que, définitivement, cette histoire de transformation en femme est une corde sensible chez lui.

Et il meurt tellement d’envie de tirer dessus.

\- Bon. C’est pas tout ça, mais on va pas tarder à devoir lever l’encre ! Annonce Nami en se levant subitement pour s’étirer. Vos affaires sont prêtes, vous deux ?

Cora acquiesce en brandissant son sac à dos à bout de bras avec une fierté non dissimulée, tandis que le capitaine reste figé à ses côtés, les yeux grands ouverts comme s’il réalisait quelque chose d’incroyable.

\- Un problème, Luffy ? L’interroge Jinbei. Nous ne sommes pas encore partis, alors prof-

\- Ouais ! S’exclame l’homme en se levant tellement brusquement qu’il en fait tomber sa chaise. Faut qu’je fasse un truc avec Law, on revient !

Et sans crier garde, Law se fait attraper violemment par le col et entraîné en arrière. Il doit se casser le cou pour pouvoir se retourner et aviser le dos de l’autre capitaine qui l’emmène à l’intérieur du bateau. Ils se retrouvent dans un long couloir aux nombreuses portes alignées régulièrement à gauche comme à droite et entrent finalement dans la dernière pièce la plus au fond, Mugiwara prenant bien soin de refermer derrière eux.

Et il ne faut pas être né de la dernière pluie pour comprendre immédiatement qu’il s’agit de la chambre personnelle de l’homme. Et peut-être même celle de Cora, au vu des quelques jouets et peluches qui trainent ici et là. Law constate que c’est très spacieux, assez pour accueillir un grand lit central et deux immenses armoires, des étagères, ainsi qu’une table centrale avec deux canapés l’un en face de l’autre. Un espace digne d’un capitaine, en somme.

Il sort de son observation pour se plonger dans les iris obsidiennes qui le toisent de nouveau de cet air indescriptible, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

\- ... Quoi ? Finit-il par lui demander au bout de trop longues secondes silencieuses.

Le Chapeau de paille pousse un soupir avant de lui répondre.

\- J’en ai aucune envie, mais j’pense que tu devrais m’expliquer. Alors vas-y, j’t’écoute.

\- ... T’expliquer quoi ?

\- Qui tu es.

Les yeux de Law s’écarquillent et il se sent soulagé de ne pas avoir à entamer de lui-même la discussion. Bien que cette soudaine franchise après toutes ces heures à jouer ce drôle le jeu le surprend. Law se serait bel et bien fourvoyé, alors ? L’étrange attitude du brun n’était en réalité due qu’au fait qu’il avait compris le problème depuis le départ... ?

\- ... Pourquoi en parler maintenant ? Tu aurais pu le faire quand nous étions encore seuls sur la plage. Ton timing est merdique, Mugiwara-ya.

\- J’en étais pas encore sûr à c’moment. Et là tu vas t’retrouver tout seul, et j’ai pas forcément envie de t’laisser partir si j’suis pas assuré de récupérer l’amour de ma vie la prochaine fois !

Il se fige.

\- L’a-... _L’amour de ta vie_ ?

\- Oui, l’amour de ta vie ! S’agace-t-il. Alors réponds moi : est-ce que t’as juste pris un foutu coup sur la tête qui t’a fait perdre la mémoire ou t’es réellement quelqu’un d’autre ?!

... Une perte de mémoire, il ne l’avait même pas envisagé. C’était possible, en plus. Ces symptômes précis étaient rares, mais il y avait déjà eu par le passé des cas recensés d’amnésiques dont la mémoire avait été comme « téléportée » à un instant précis de leur passé.

Il déglutit bruyamment : comment savoir, si c’est le cas ? Il est peut-être réellement « l’amour de la vie » de Mugiwara et le père de Cora et il ne s’en souvient simplement pas...

Bordel, il sent l’adrénaline qui commence à pulser dans son corps, signe d’une montée de panique. Il ne faut pas qu’il panique, ça n’arrangera rien.

Et le brun le fixe toujours durement, attendant sa réponse.

\- ... Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, Mugiwara-ya. La seule chose que je peux t’affirmer, c’est que quand j’ai été me coucher la nuit dernière, j’étais dans le Polar Tang, âgé de 26 ans. Et je me suis réveillé dans cette maison ce matin en ayant aucune idée de comment j’ai pu atterrir là, c’est tout.

De si maigres informations...

L’expression assurée de son vis-à-vis se fissure soudain pour laisser place à un regard désemparé, presque désespéré, et cela fend le cœur de Law malgré lui.

\- Alors tu... Tu ne te souviens même pas de Cora... ?

\- ... Non. Ce matin était la première fois où je l’ai vu.

De longues secondes passent dans un silence pensant et Mugiwara finit par baisser la tête, apposant ses paumes contre ses yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.

Puis Law se retrouve fermement enlacé contre lui l’instant d’après.

\- J’peux pas te laisser tout seul, alors. On va rester ensemble et voir c’qu’on peut faire pour te soigner.

\- ... Penses-tu réellement que j’ai perdu la mémoire... ? Ma conscience a peut-être juste été transférée d’une manière ou d’une autre dans mon... Probable avenir ? Ou peut-être est-ce que tout ce qui m’entoure n’est qu’une simple illusion imposée par quelqu’un qui souhaite me jouer un drôle de tour... ?

Il se détache de lui brièvement pour lui lancer un regard noir et ses lèvres s’écrasent violement contre les siennes l’instant d’après, lui offrant un baiser fougueux et presque enragé.

\- Ça ressemble à une illusion pour toi, ça ?! Grogne l’homme contre sa bouche, apparemment irrité. Tu veux qu’j’te fasse le cul un bon coup pour t’prouver qu’on est aussi réels l’un que l’autre ?!

Il se décompose légèrement à cette proposition aussi indécente qu’effrayante.

\- Non, ça va aller.

\- Alors ferme-la !

Il le serre de nouveau contre lui, si fort que quelques vertèbres craquent et qu’il a du mal à respirer.

\- Mu-Mugiwara-ya... Lâche-m-

\- C’est LUFFY ! Ou Amour quand on est qu’tous les deux, mais ça fait longtemps qu’tu m’appelles plus comme ça, alors arrête ou j’t’attache au pieu et j’te casse en deux !!

Il se redresse légèrement pour planter ses yeux furieux dans les siens.

\- J’devrais l’faire, d’ailleurs ! Chui sûr que ça fera revenir ta mémoire !

Law se fait décoller du sol sans autre sommation et l’instant d’après, il se retrouve violemment plaqué sur le grand lit. Tandis qu’il lui maintient fermement les poignets au-dessus de sa tête de la seule force de sa main gauche, le Chapeau de paille s’attelle à le couvrir de baisers enfiévrés avec résolution, parcourant l’ensemble de son visage, glissant lentement dans son cou, apposant quelques coups de langue ici et là.

\- A-arrête ça ! Bafouille Law malgré lui, ayant du mal à garder son sang-froid face à son effrayante impuissance contre la force monstrueuse de l’homme et son désir montant malgré lui en flèche.

Et la main chaude qui passe sous sa chemise pour palper passionnément sa peau nue n’arrange rien du tout. Il sent le bras élastique qui le maintient toujours s’étirer pour permettre à Mugiwara de déposer ses baisers sous sa chemise légèrement remontée, laissant des sensations fantômes loin d’être désagréables entre son nombril et son pantalon. Il se retient in-extremis de gémir lorsque le torse musclé se presse contre son sexe à présent totalement réveillé et a le malheur de croiser les iris obsidiennes qu’il n’a jamais vu aussi luxurieuses, un sourire satisfait étirant les traits de son propriétaire.

\- Mémoire perdue ou pas, j’suis content d’voir que j’te fais toujours l’même effet, Amour...

Foutue libido, c’est bien le moment de débarquer, tiens !

Et histoire d’en rajouter une couche, la main de l’homme descend sur son pantalon pour bien appuyer sur toute la longueur de son sexe durci avant de continuer sa course le long de sa cuisse et de remonter pour recommencer le même manège. Soupirant autant d’excitation que de frustration, Law tente tout de même de se débattre encore pour se libérer, mais les dents vicieuses du Mugiwara qui se saisit subitement de son pantalon pour tirer dessus lui arrache un frisson de plaisir.

Il serait presque tenté de se laisser faire, finalement... Presque.

Une langue chaude passe sur sa peau pour redessiner le haut du trait de son aine, lui arrachant un nouveau soupir d’aise, mais le fracas de la porte s’ouvrant à la volée le faire violemment sursauter.

\- Vous faites quoi ?! Encore des câlins tous nus ?!

Law se sent blêmir en avisant le regard furieux de Cora qui les toise tous les deux, les poings sur les hanches comme s’il s’apprêtait à leur passer un sacré savon. Ça ne semble pas perturber outre mesure Mugiwara qui se met à glousser sans pour autant relâcher sa prise.

\- On fait c’qu’on veut ! S’exclame l’homme en lui tirant allégrement la langue.

\- Mais tata Nami veut qu’on y aille ! Je veux dire au revoir à Papa avant !

\- Ça tombe bien ça, parce que Papa va venir avec nous, finalement...

Il le relâche enfin pour se redresser à genoux, lui jetant un œil aussi lubrique que mélancolique au passage. Drôle de mélange.

\- Hein ?! C’est vrai Papa ??

Le gamin accourt et se jette sur le lit pour l’aviser les yeux brillants, attendant impatiemment sa confirmation, et Law se sent _légèrement_ oppressé par les deux regards avides braqués sur lui.

\- Hmm... Apparemment oui, je vais rester avec vous...

\- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIS TROP BIEEEEEEN !!!

Cora s’éjecte du lit pour sauter sur place d’excitation avant de se précipiter en courant dans le couloir.

\- J’vais le dire à tout le monde, ils vont être trop conteeeeents !!

Et le silence qui s’abat de nouveau dans la pièce en est presque assourdissant, tant il contraste avec le bordel du gamin l’instant précédent. Il revient à son compagnon qui le regarde de nouveau de ses yeux légèrement tristes, avant de passer une main douce sur sa joue et lui rendant enfin sa liberté de mouvement par la même occasion.

\- Ça va s’arranger Law, on va trouver une solution, j’te l’promets...

Encore ce regard brûlant d’amour. Il pourrait finir par y prendre goût, si ça continue...

\- ... Luffy... S’applique-t-il tandis que l’autre lui offre un sourire rayonnant de satisfaction. Et si je n’ai pas perdu la mémoire et que je suis réellement quelqu’un d’autre que _ton_ Law ? De mon point de vue, je souhaite seulement retourner à ma vie normale, alors...

\- Et bien, on fera tout pour t’y renvoyer, dans ce cas. Ça fera sûrement revenir mon Law à moi au passage !

\- ... Je...

\- LUFFY !!

Une tornade rousse débarque soudainement dans la pièce, les toisant tous les deux les sourcils froncés. Elle est rapidement suivis de quatre gamins qui restent planqués derrière elles, les yeux brillants.

\- Papa va s’faire gronder... Pouffe Cora avec un sourire ravi, tandis que ceux de Tom et Belly s’agrandissent.

\- Explication. Maintenant. Ordonne la navigatrice.

\- Ben, en fai-

\- Mais avant vous dégagez de ce lit TOUT DE SUITE !! Je rêve, on est sur le point de lever l’ancre et t’embarques Law pour t’envoyer en l’air avec lui ?! Vos deux semaines seuls vous ont pas suffi, bande d’animaux ?! Vous avez 15 ans ou quoi ?!

Tom se met à éclater de rire derrière elle et Law décide qu’il déteste définitivement ce môme.

\- Calme-toi Namiiii ! Geint le capitaine tout en se levant du lit. On va tout vous expliquer...

Ils vont rejoindre les autres sur le pont et Mugiwara se met à leur exposer les faits invraisemblables, prenant bien soin d’éloigner les enfants malgré leurs protestations. Et c’est après quelques courtes secondes de réflexion que Law conclue que l’homme n’a pas peut-être pas envie que son fils apprenne que son père n’est pas lui-même...

Hmmm ? Serait-ce un petit sentiment de culpabilité qu’il sent poindre au creux de son ventre... ? Que vient-il faire là, celui-là ? Comme-ci cette situation idiote était de sa faute...

Et alors que Mugiwara s’enfonce dans ses théories quant à sa soudaine perte de mémoire, six paires d’yeux éberluées se tournent vers lui. Les interrogations fusent, et Law ne peut répondre à la moitié d’entre-elles. Au bout d’un moment, ils lui demandent de s’éloigner pour se concerter entre eux, et même si l’idée ne lui plait que moyennement, il s’exécute, en profitant pour apprécier une solitude qui lui manque beaucoup trop depuis ce matin.

Mais ce moment de calme est de courte durée, puisque un petit monstre aux yeux argentés vient le rejoindre au bout de trois minutes à peine.

\- Vous discutez de quoi, dis... ?

Son air incertain fait froncer les sourcils de Law. Le gamin lui paraissait pourtant confiant en règle générale.

\- Tom dit que Papa et toi vous voulez plus être amoureux, comme tata Robin et Franky... C’est vrai ?

Il ne peut s’empêcher de jeter un œil dans la direction du garnement aux cheveux bleus, qui les observe justement à l’autre bout du pont. Un fouteur de merde comme sa mère, impressionnant.

\- Non Cora c’est faux, et ce n’est absolument pas le sujet de la conversation. S’empresse-t-il de lui répondre en passant une main douce dans ses cheveux. Ne t’en fais pas, tu n’as aucune raison de t’inquiéter.

\- Mais t’es bizarre depuis tout à l’heure ! Et maintenant les adultes parlent entre eux en te regardant ! C’est parce que t’as pas voulu fusionner vos équipages, c’est ça ? Ils sont pas contents ?

Il hausse un sourcil. Fusionner leurs équipages... ? De quoi parle-t-il ? En tout cas, il se sent rassuré de constater que son fils semble bien plus observateur et rapide à la détente que son clone de père. Peut-être a-t-il eu la chance d’hériter de quelques-uns de ses gênes, finalement... ?

Il se met à genoux pour être à sa hauteur.

\- Cora, ce sont des histoires d’adultes tout ça, tu ne devrais pas t’en préoccuper. Pourquoi tu ne vas pas jouer avec les autres ?

\- Parce que j’ai peur. Lui répond-t-il en faisant une moue adorable, shootant la poussière avec son pied.

\- De quoi as-tu peur ?

\- De plus te voir pendant longtemps si vous vous disputez encore. J’veux pas que vous vous disputiez !

Tiens donc... Apparemment, sa relation avec le chapeau de paille n’est finalement pas si rose que ça, malgré les apparences. Puis il se met une petite claque mentale : après pratiquement vingt ans de vie de couple, même – _surtout_ \- loin l’un de l’autre la plupart du temps, il n’est au final pas si étonnant que des tensions apparaissent. Cela relève même de la pure logique. Dommage que le gosse ait dû en payer les frais au passage.

\- Ça n’arrivera pas, ne t’en fais pas. S’empresse-t-il de lui répondre, ne comprenant lui-même pas vraiment pourquoi il a un si grand besoin de le rassurer.

Et ni une ni deux, le gamin lui tombe dans les bras, réfugiant son petit nez contre son torse et le serrant si fort qu’il l’en étoufferait presque. Presque : il n’est heureusement pas encore au point de son père non plus.

Et Law se fait la réflexion que son espace vital exacerbé prenait un sacré coup dans les dents aujourd’hui. Le pire étant que ça ne le dérange pas tant que ça...

Il lui rend finalement son étreinte et se surprend même à appliquer une légère caresse dans les cheveux noirs. Ils sont presque aussi drus que les siens alors qu’à première vue, ils ont l’air légers comme ceux du chapeau de paille. Plus il apprend à connaître de ce petit, plus les preuves qu’il est définitivement la chair de sa chair s’accumulent, décidemment...

Mugiwara arrive vers eux à ce moment-là, envoyant encore son magnifique sourire chaleureux et vomissant littéralement l’amour.

\- Vous êtes beaucoup trop mignons.

\- Même pas vrai ! Se défend Cora en lui tirant la langue.

\- Alors ? Que va-t-il advenir de moi ? Lance Law en feignant un air dramatique.

\- Pour l’instant, ‘faut qu’on rentre au Devil Blue assez rapidement donc on t’embarque et on avise. Nami préviendra les Hearts quand on sera en mer.

\- Très bien. Je n’ai pas vraiment d’autre choix que de m’en remettre à vous, de toute façon...

\- Shishishi t’en remets pas trop à moi, sinon ça peut mal finir...

Il roule des yeux sans pour autant arriver à empêcher la commissure de ses lèvres de se relever.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ? L’interroge Cora.

\- Rien rien, élude-t-il. Et sinon Luffy, parait-il que Tom essaie de faire croire à Cora que nous allons nous séparer, toi et moi...

\- QUOI ?! S’étrangle l’homme, ce qui lui arrache un immense sourire de satisfaction sadique. TOM, ESPÈCE DE PETIT CON !! VIENS ICI !!

.

Ils avaient finalement levé l’ancre et Law se fait un instant la réflexion que même avec une partie des chapeaux de paille en moins, il s’est encore embarqué dans une sacrée galère. Surtout que pour ce coup, c’est jusque dans le sommeil qu’il va devoir supporter la présence de la tornade près de lui.

Rectification : des _deux_ tornades.

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps et le diner vient à peine de se terminer. Diner qui a d’ailleurs fait hausser un sourcil à Law, car même si les habitudes alimentaires du capitaine des chapeaux de paille n’ont pas changé d’un pouce, il a été surpris de constater que leur fils, lui, n’a apparemment pas hérité de son adoration pour la nourriture. Au contraire : Mugiwara a dû batailler avec le gamin entêté qui avait décrété qu’il n’aimait pas ce qu’on lui proposait et refusait de finir son assiette. Et Law a ainsi pu assister à la première démonstration d’autorité parentale du chapeau de paille et il est bien obligé de reconnaître qu’il n’y a pas trouvé grand-chose à redire : Mugiwara est aussi efficace en tant que père qu’en tant que capitaine, c’est-à-dire d’une manière loin d’être conventionnelle mais qui finit par tout autant porter ses fruits.

Il l’a donc entendu menacer son fils de l’attacher la tête à l’envers en haut du grand mât pour la nuit, à l’acceptation générale des autres adultes, comme-ci tout était normal.

Le Sunny est à présent plongé dans calme et, arrivés dans leur chambre, Law avait stupidement espéré pouvoir prendre un peu de repos pour se remettre de ses émotions de cette journée abracadabrante. Mais c’était sans compter sur les deux terreurs qui avaient décidé de se lancer dans un stupide concours... De chant.

Soit disant pour épater leur musicien la prochaine fois qu’il le reverrait.

Alors entre le prétendu Roi des pirates qui fait jouer toute les fausses notes possibles de sa voix criarde et nasillarde et le gosse qui hurle à plein poumon tout en courant dans tous les sens, Law se fait la réflexion qu’il a dû être un sacré connard dans une vie antérieure pour mériter un tel traitement.

\- Bon. Ce n’est pas que je ne vous aime pas, mais je pense que si j’entends encore vos braillements dix secondes de plus, je vais me sentir obligé de vous découper tous les deux en petits morceaux pour vous balancer à la flotte. Annonce-t-il tout en se levant pour se diriger vers la porte. Donc, sur ce...

\- Laaaaaw !! Minaude Mugiwara en lui attrapant la chemise. T’peux pas partir comme ça, t’es sensé faire le juge !

\- C’est vrai Papa, dis déjà qui a gagné !!

\- Vous avez tous les deux lamentablement perdus, ainsi que mes deux oreilles. Lâche-moi maintenant.

\- LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAW !!!

\- ARRÊTE DE BRAILLER !! Très bien, puisque tu insistes : Cora t’a laminé, il a dix fois plus de talent que tu n’en auras jamais !

Ça a le mérite de calmer les ardeurs du brun qui relâche le tissu instantanément pour se mettre à pleurnicher, apparemment choqué de cette réponse.

\- Mais... Tu dis pourtant que j’ai une belle voix quand je crie ton no-

\- ET ARRÊTE DE TOUT RAMENER AU SEXE !

Il fait claquer la porte derrière lui et s’éloigne à grands pas dans le couloir. Ras le bol de leurs conneries. Il n’a aucune idée de comment _lui-même-avec-des-souvenirs_ ou son homologue du futur fait pour supporter ça à longueur de temps, mais ça ne l’étonne plus vraiment qu’ils se disputent de temps en temps et qu’il refuse de faire fusionner leurs deux équipages. Supporter ces deux bombes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, même en mission ? Et avec en plus ses propres subordonnés pas toujours les plus futés du monde à gérer ? Plutôt crever.

Il sort en trombe sur le pont et apprécie immédiatement le sifflement du vent comme seul bruit et l’air frais marin lui caressant le visage. Il va pour s’approcher du bastingage lorsqu’il aperçoit Robin sortir d’une porte adjacente pour rejoindre la zone des dortoirs.

\- Eh bien, Law ? Vu tes traits tirés, je devine que tu as aussi oublié ta patience pour supporter tes deux petites boules d’énergies !

\- Si seulement elles étaient petites, elles feraient peut-être un peu moins de bruit.

\- Fufufufu ne sous-estimes pas la volonté d’un D... Et je te ferais remarquer que tu en as deux pour le prix d’en, en plus !

Il écarquille les yeux.

\- ... Évidemment, Cora est aussi un D... ?

\- Oui. _Monkey D. Water Cora_. Luffy ne te l'a pas dit ?

Il ne sait pas s'il doit s'en réjouir ou en pleurer. Le nom complet du gosse lui fait le même effet que lorsqu'il a appris son prénom. Avoir choisi "Water" plutôt que "Trafalgar"...

\- Comment va le moral, Law ? Continue la brune. J'imagine que tu dois te sentir perdu en ce moment. Tu ne devrais pas hésiter à nous en parler si tu en éprouves le besoin.

Il avise les prunelles turquoises qui ne lui envoient rien d’autre que de la bienveillance, et il se surprend à apprécier le geste. Sa mémoire lui rappelle qu’il n’est pas forcément proche de Robin là d’où il vient, il se retrouve donc agréablement surpris de constater que ce n’est peut-être plus le cas ici.

\- Suis-je proche de votre équipage, en temps normal ?

\- Cela dépend avec qui, mais vu le temps que nous avons passé côtes à côtes, que cela soit durant les batailles ou durant des voyages pendant lesquels tu nous as accompagné sur le Sunny, nos liens se sont forcément renforcés.

\- Toi et moi par exemple, sommes-nous proches ?

Elle lui envoie son petit sourire malicieux qui n’a décidemment pas changé d’un pouce.

\- Oui, nous l’étions même peut-être un peu trop lorsque je me suis séparée de Franky.

\- ... Tu veux dire... Bafouille-t-il, ayant peur de comprendre l’allusion.

\- Je t’arrête tout de suite, il ne s’est jamais rien passé entre nous ! S’empresse-t-elle de préciser en riant. Mais tu as été une épaule solide pour moi durant cette période compliquée de ma vie. Je t’en suis encore très reconnaissante, d’ailleurs.

Ses yeux se perdent sur l’océan d’encre noire alors que son cerveau roule à mille à l’heure. C’est un sentiment tellement étrange de s’entendre raconter une vie qu’on a pas souvenir d’avoir vécu... Finalement, maintenant qu’il y prête attention, même si son objectif principal reste de retourner là d’où il vient, il surprend cette petite boule de frustration qui commence à prendre forme au creux de ses entrailles. Comme si l’hypothèse de la perte de mémoire se fait de plus en plus probable et qu’il ne souhaite que de se rappeler de ces souvenirs perdus.

Il a l’impression d’avoir raté tant de choses alors qu’il reste persuadé que ce n’est et ne sera jamais son monde...

\- Nico-ya... Puis-je me permettre de te demander comment vous en êtes arrivés à une telle situation, Franky-ya et toi ? Je ne suis pas fou, il y a bien quelque chose entre lui et... Et Ikkaku...

Ça parait tellement irréaliste qu’il a même du mal à le dire à voix haute.

\- Oui bien sûr : ils sont ensemble depuis deux ans maintenant, je dirais ? Quant à nous, nous nous sommes séparés en bons termes il y a bien cinq ans. Nous avons fait tout notre possible pour garder une entente cordiale, autant vis-à-vis de Tom que de l’équipage. Ça n’a pas été tous les jours simples, d’où ta présence qui m’a été d’un grand soutien par moment. Mais au final il n’y a plus aucun problème entre nous aujourd’hui. Je dirais même sans hésiter qu’il est certainement mon meilleur ami, à l’heure actuelle !

Law ne peut s’empêcher de sonder les prunelles turquoise. Il doit bien l’avouer, il est impressionné. Garder une relation saine après une rupture, avec le facteur gosse qui pèse méchamment dans la balance et surtout le fait que les deux acteurs doivent restés collés l’un à l’autre au sein d’un groupe restreint, il est persuadé que l’exploit n’est vraiment pas donné à tout le monde. Il y a de fortes chances que lui le premier ne le supporte pas et finisse par exploser.

Surtout avec un monstre comme Mugiwara à gérer.

\- Je te félicite alors d’avoir réussi ce tour de force, Nico-ya. Sans nul doute que Tom le premier vous en sera reconnaissant plus tard, lorsqu’il en prendra conscience.

\- Oh, ne t’en fais pas, il en a déjà pleinement conscience. De toute façon, nous ne serions pas devenus ce que nous sommes aujourd’hui si nous n’avions pas des épaules aussi solides que celles de notre capitaine !

Moui. Il est vrai qu’il le critique mais en attendant, le chapeau de paille porte à bout de bras beaucoup de choses sans fléchir un seul instant. Law peut bien dire ce qu’il veut, cet insupportable idiot a tout de même réussi à garder son équipage entier et bien vivant durant d’innombrables batailles sanglantes et vingt années de vie, à apparemment garder une main de maître sur un territoire immense du Nouveau Monde et à élever un enfant –ce qui relève de l’exploit au vu des capacités mentales du concerné.

\- D’ailleurs... Dit-il soudainement, encore à moitié dans ses pensées. Mugiwara version femme enceinte, ça donne... ?

Le visage de l’archéologue blêmit et se ferme d’un coup.

\- Tu ne veux pas le savoir.

Et sans rien ajouter, elle s’empresse de s’éloigner pour regagner les quartiers, laissant son imagination faire le reste du travail. Et derrière ses prunelles grises, il ne se dessine qu’innommables souffrances et cauchemars en tout genre.

Bien. Au moins a-t-il pu réchapper à cet enfer précis. Il ne s’en sort pas si mal, tout compte fait.

Soupirant fortement pour se redonner du courage, son attention se retrouve happée par de légers éclats de voix sur le pont supérieur. Il lève les yeux mais ne trouve que le vide. Curiosité oblige et pas des plus motivés à retourner affronter les deux démons pour le moment, il se décide à monter discrètement les trois escaliers.

Et il hausse un sourcil en apercevant la source du bruit : Zoro et Usopp en train de vraisemblablement se prendre méchamment le bec. Sa curiosité redoublant de plus belle car il est persuadé de ne jamais avoir assisté à une telle scène entre ces deux protagonistes précis auparavant, il redescend deux marches pour se dissimuler comme il peut et se concentre sur l’échange.

\- C’est quand même pas ma faute si c’est un fait, Zoro : dès que tu reviens, c’est le foutoir complet ! J’te demande pas grand-chose quand même ! On a un coin pour ranger ton matériel exprès, qu’est-ce que ça te coute de déplacer tes foutues haltères ?!

\- Pour la dernière fois : j’y pense pas sur le coup ! C’est quand même dingue, tu t’rends compte que tu me prends la tête dès qu’je rentre ?! Après tu t’étonnes quand je veux me casser de mon côté...

\- T’inquiète pas, j’m’étonne même plus ! Et t’imagines même pas comment je suis bien seul avec la vigie entière rien que pour moi !

\- Bah si t’es si bien, j’vais retourner me pieuter dans les dortoirs tout seul aussi et on en parle plus !

\- Très bien, fais donc ça ! Explose le sniper en faisant volte-face pour croiser les bras en signe de bouderie. Ça m’arrange plus qu’autre chose, tiens !!

\- Parfait, ça nous arrange tous les deux alors ! Réplique l’autre en lui tournant le dos à son tour, le visage renfrogné par la colère. Tu vois qu’on peut les trouver, tes foutus _compromis_ !

\- T’arrache pas la langue avec des mots que tu comprends pas, ducon !

\- Arrête de me prendre pour un abruti, vieux débile !

\- Alors arrête de me parler et tire-toi dans les quartiers !

\- T’inquiète, c’est ce que j’vais faire de ce pas !!

Et Law ne peut que les contempler les yeux complétement écarquillés : deux idiots figés dos à dos à quelques mètres l’un de l’autre, stupidement bloqués dans une bataille d’égo tout à fait claire.

Il peut presque faire le compte à rebours dans sa tête...

Et ça ne loupe pas. Un instant plus tard, ils se jettent l’un sur l’autre pour échanger un baiser enflammé et tandis qu’il redescend les marches penaud, Law se fait la réflexion que la curiosité est véritablement un vilain défaut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, je me suis fait plaisir avec ce ship improbable et je l’aime BEAUCOUP TROP \o/ N’hésitez pas à venir hurler dans les reviews, histoire que je me marre un coup 8D  
> À très vite !


	4. Chapter 4

Law retourne dans sa chambre en se frottant les yeux, sentant un début de mal de crâne poindre. Comme si c’était le moment, tiens. Il sait pertinemment que dès qu’il passera cette foutue porte, la douleur va se transformer en migraine à vitesse grand V, mais il pense qu’il préfère ça à entendre une nouvelle information trop ardue à supporter pour son pauvre cœur.

Pourtant, à son grand étonnement, le calme règne dans la pièce lorsqu’il y pénètre. Mugiwara est seul, allongé sur leur lit et _surtout_ plongé calmement dans un livre. Les yeux de Law s’écarquillent à cette vue : plus aucune nouvelle information improbable, qu’il a dit ! Pitié !

\- Que... Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? Bafouille-t-il malgré lui, trop éberlué pour garder son sang-froid.

\- Hmm ? J’viens de coucher Cora alors j’me pose. Pourquoi ?

Très bien. Il a accepté la grossesse de cet idiot, Cora, Franky et Ikkaku et maintenant Zoro et Usopp. Il n’est définitivement plus à ça près, aujourd’hui. Non vraiment : Mugiwara qui lit calmement un livre, ce n’est pas la nouvelle la plus improbable de cette journée infernale. Inspirer, expirer.

Il se pose lourdement sur le lit aux côtés de son compagnon, se délectant du matelas moelleux et du calme qu’il a si ardemment désiré.

\- ... Cora ne dort pas avec nous, alors ?

\- Ça va pas la tête ! Il dort avec Tom dans la chambre des garçons ! T’imagines l’enfer pour s’envoyer en l’air, s’il était avec nous ?!

\- Tu ne penses donc qu’à ça... ?

\- Quand j’suis avec toi : oui.

Il se passe une main lasse sur le visage, véritablement fatigué.

\- Ça va pas, Amour ? T’as l’air un chouillat plus déprimé que d’habitude shishishi !

Il est en train de se foutre de lui là, il n’est pas fou ?

\- ... Je crois que j’aurais apprécié que tu me préviennes pour Roronoa-ya et Usopp-ya.

\- Eeh ? Te prévenir de quoi ?

Il ne lui répond pas, se contenant de le fixer durement.

\- Ah, çaaaaa !! J’sais pas, c’est tellement normal que ça m’était passé au d’ssus... Désolé !

Il ne l’est pas. Pas une seule seconde. Pas quand il lui sourit comme un imbécile de cette manière.

\- Ça fait longtemps qu’ils sont ensemble ?

\- Tu m’en poses des questions... Dix ans, p’t’être ?

Mon dieu.

\- Je ne comprends même pas comment cela peut-être seulement possible...

Il voit l’homme replonger dans son livre et hausser les épaules nonchalamment.

\- Ils s’aiment, même s’ils s’engueulent tout le temps. Y’a plein de gens qui disent la même chose de nous, tu sais.

Et ça ne l’étonne pas le moins du monde. Il serait même le premier à se dire qu’il y a quelque chose de surréaliste dans leur « couple ».

\- Alors qu’on est tellement parfaits, toi et moi... Rajoute le chapeau de paille en refermant son livre et en se rapprochant de lui armé de son plus beau regard enjôleur.

Oh-oh.

L’instant d’après, il se retrouve avec une main sur sa joue et une bouche délicatement posée sur la commissure de ses lèvres, avant de littéralement lui noyer le visage sous de légers baisers. C’est si doux et délicat qu’il se demande un instant si c’est véritablement Monkey D. Luffy à ses côtés. Il se met ensuite à frotter allégrement son visage contre le sien, tel un chaton trop affectueux. Il émet même le pseudo-ronronnement en prime pour accompagner son geste qui n’a aucun sens.

\- ... Luffy...

\- Hmmm ?

\- Cette journée a été riche en émotions pour moi, j’aimerais vraiment pouvoir me reposer...

\- Bah vas-y. J’te fais juste des câlins !

Et comme pour exposer son geste, il s’installe confortablement sur le flan contre lui, la tête surélevée par son bras pour mieux... L’admirer ? Oui, c’est la seule solution qu’il trouve en voyant ce regard presque fasciné qui retrace l’entièreté des lignes de son visage en même temps que le bout des doigts qui se promènent en un mouvement traînant.

Et il se surprend à se noyer dans les iris noires à son tour, littéralement happé par tout ce qu’il y lit. Tellement de sentiments et d’émotions inconnues pour lui et qu’il n’aurait définitivement jamais cru voir en Mugiwara.

Apparemment vingt longues années de couple et il le regarde toujours comme s’il était la seule chose qui compte réellement dans ce monde. Law n’y connait pas grand-chose en amour, mais il est persuadé d’avoir compris que les sentiments s’étiolent avec le temps. Que les moments les plus intenses surviennent surtout au début de la relation et que la suite ne tient que de la routine et de l’habitude.

Supporterait-il réellement cet homme à ses côtés durant vingt ans... ? Il n’en est vraiment pas sûr. Il tient trop à sa solitude et sa tranquillité. Et ce type est bien trop opposé à lui de caractère.

Non, définitivement, il ne comprend pas comment, dans cette réalité, ils ont pu se supporter si longtemps.

\- Explique-moi... Murmure-t-il en ne lâchant pas les prunelles obsidiennes. Comment on en est arrivés là, toi et moi ?

\- J’sais pas moi. Ça s’est fait comme ça.

\- Raconte-moi. Insiste-il.

\- Ben... J’t’ai toujours bien aimé depuis qu’on s’est rencontré. Tu m’as sauvé la vie, en plus, j’t’en devais une. Et après c’est toi qui m’en devait une pour ‘Mingo.

\- Ça, je le sais déjà. Mais quand est-ce qu’on a commencé à devenir plus que des alliés ?

\- Hmmm... Après Wano, j’pense. Ouais, c’est ça. On a fêté notre victoire avec nos équipages, les samurais et Kidd. On s’est beaucoup trop amusés c’soir-là, et puis à un moment t’es venu me voir à part et on a parlé, et puis on a fini par s’embrasser.

Law fronce les sourcils : c’est exactement la même version que la manière dont il a commencé à côtoyer physiquement son propre Mugiwara. Il s’était complétement laissé aller durant cet énorme banquet organisé pour honorer la fin du règne de Kaidô et l’envie d’échanger avec Mugiwara sur leur étrange mais si efficace alliance avait à un moment été trop forte. Ils réalisaient tellement de miracles ensemble que ce soir-là, Law se sentait capable de déplacer des montagnes aux côtés du chapeau de paille. Il ignorait pourquoi et à quel moment précis la ligne entre l’alliance –ou même, il oserait peut-être le dire, l _’amitié_ \- et le désir physique avait été franchi, mais tout ce qu’il savait c’est que la sensation de la langue du gamin jouant avec la sienne avait été plus que grisante. Et il n’avait finalement pas tant rechigné à y retourner plusieurs fois après coup.

\- T’as été le premier, tu sais ! Continue l’homme en lui souriant presque fièrement. Ça m’intéressait pas vraiment ce genre de trucs avant, mais quand on est retournés sur Grand Line chacun de notre côté pour reprendre la recherche du One Piece et qu’on a commencé à moins s’voir, j’me suis rendu compte que ça me manquait beaucoup trop. Il m’a fallu Usopp, Jinbei et Nami pour réaliser que c’était ça, que j’étais vraiment tombé amoureux d’toi.

Il ne peut s’empêcher de déglutir encore une fois. Décidément, cette notion d’amour le met véritablement mal à l’aise...

\- Et j’ai répondu à tes sentiments... ?

\- Pas tout de suite, mais c’est venu, ouais. T’as mis du temps à me le dire, tu sais. Mais la première fois que tu me l’as dit... C’était trop bien. Tu l’as dit d’une manière bien à toi, mais j’ai tout de suite compris...

\- D’une manière bien à moi ? Comment ça... ?

Le sourire de l’homme en face de lui devient carnassier à ce souvenir.

\- On en était au même point pour trouver Laugh Tale, nos équipages se sont retrouvés sur la côte au même moment. Alors on s’est rejoint pour voir ce qu’on faisait, et, finalement... T’y as renoncé. De toi-même. Tu m’as laissé y aller.

\- ... Ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose, répond Law en haussant un sourcil. Même aujourd’hui je suis malheureusement conscient que ta motivation à trouver le One Piece est bien plus forte que la mienne.

Un court silence suit cette déclaration et il se surprend à se sentir de moins en moins oppressé par se regard brûlant qui le scrute avec attention.

\- On en est où toi et moi, dans tes souvenirs ? Lui demande finalement Mugiwara.

\- Pas très longtemps après ce fameux soir de célébration de notre victoire à Wano... Et il n’y aucun signe d’un amour quelconque entre nous.

\- J’comprends mieux... Sourit-il énigmatiquement.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu comprends ?

\- Tu n’es pas encore réparé.

Et il fond sur lui pour lui offrir un baiser aussi intense que passionné, auquel Law répond sans même le réaliser alors que cette curieuse phrase résonne dans sa tête. « Réparé » ? Pourquoi aurait-il besoin d’être « réparé » ? De plus, un être humain ne se répare pas, c’est bien un terme que seul cet idiot pourrait utiliser...

Cet idiot qui se met à présent à califourchon sur lui pour approfondir leur échange. Une main glisse sur chaque parcelle découverte de sa peau, tandis que l’autre lui agrippe fermement la nuque, peut-être pour être certain que Law n’essaie de s’enfuir... Mais il ne compte pas s’enfuir. Aussi étrange soit cette situation et aussi perdu peut-il être face à ce trop-plein d’informations improbables, il réalise qu’il meurt d’envie de se laisser aller entre ces doigts qui savent exactement où se poser pour le faire frissonner, face à cette langue qui sait exactement sur quel rythme l’emmener pour l’échauffer un peu plus, contre ce corps qui se meut exactement de la bonne manière pour affamer son désir.

Ils restent de longues minutes ainsi, à danser ensemble d’une manière aussi chaste que bouillonnante, leurs souffles se saccadant, leurs gémissements se faisant de plus en plus appuyés tandis que leurs deux envies se pressent l’une contre l’autre. Et c’est finalement Law qui brise l’instant en attrapant son compagnon pour le retourner sur le dos, se mettant à genoux au-dessus de lui pour le dévorer de baisers et de morsures. Un genou vient jouer contre son entre-jambe et ils échangent un regard si luxurieux qu’il se sent à deux doigts de lui arracher ses vêtements pour le prendre sans attendre. Il revient voracement à sa bouche et s’efforce de lui ôter sa chemise gênante avec des gestes impatients, s’attaquant ensuite au pantalon.

\- Shhhh, Law... Doucement...

Il bloque légèrement à ce chuchotement : Mugiwara qui lui intime de se calmer ? C’est le monde à l’envers.

Il relève les yeux et tombe sur un sourire aussi charmeur qu’amusé.

\- T’es trop impatient... Ça me rappelle des souvenirs...

\- Parce que tu ne l’es pas toi, peut-être ?! Grogne-t-il en revenant sur ses lèvres.

\- Si... Mais c’est encore mieux quand on prend notre temps...

Encore une fois, il se sent... Presque petit, face à cet homme si assuré. Il est au-dessus, fait deux têtes de plus que lui et pourtant, il sent qu’entre ses mains puissantes qui lui maintiennent la tête contre la sienne, ce genou toujours plus insistant et ce bassin qui se contorsionne d’une manière bien trop sensuelle pour ne pas le faire exploser, Mugiwara a le contrôle total sur leur échange. C’était loin d’être le cas avec le jeune homme de ses souvenirs qui se contentait plutôt de subir et de lui répondre avec une pulsion emplie de bestialité. Oui, il n’y avait aucune trace de sensualité dans le sexe qu’il faisait avec son Mugiwara, il n’y avait que deux corps impatients de se rencontrer toujours plus fort.

Mais ici, nulle question d’impulsion ni de fougue : tout est parfaitement tempéré, sensuel, et insolemment délicat. Et Law ne peut que constater que son désir n’en est qu’encore plus délicieusement atroce que s’il relâchait les chaines.

Alors, il décide de lâcher pied et de se perdre dans ce regard aussi réfléchi que brûlant et entre ces doigts aussi impatients qu’habiles. Bientôt, une main curieuse se fraye un chemin dans ses sous-vêtements, le faisant gémir de satisfaction. Son mouvement lent et traînant le rend rapidement fou et il réalise qu’il doit véritablement batailler pour que ses propres gestes ne deviennent pas enfiévrés et incontrôlables. Il s’efforce de donner le même genre de caresses douces à son partenaire, et ses yeux noirs qui ne lâchent pas les siens un instant et qui s’embuent de plus en plus de désir sont en train de lui faire perdre le peu de raison qu’il a encore.

Ils se retrouvent bientôt aussi nus l’un que l’autre et Law se surprend à retracer curieusement de la pulpe de ses doigts les dessins inconnus qui décorent la peau de l’homme sous lui. Un ASCE dont le A est barré sur son bras -lui faisant comprendre aisément l’hommage à une certaine personne-, un petit coeur stylisé à l’intérieur de l’autre bras, un rond noir rappelant vaguement un virus qu’il ne connait que trop bien sur son pectoral gauche...

Il s’arrête particulièrement sur celui-ci, ne pouvant s’empêcher de poser une de ses mains à côté pour les comparer.

\- En fait, tu n’es rien d’autre qu’un vil copieur... Tu n’as fait que voler mes idées et celle de ton frère...

Il ne s’attendait sûrement pas à ce que les yeux noirs s’écarquillent de surprise et que son propriétaire parte dans une moue boudeuse, mais c’est pourtant ce qu’il se passe.

\- La ferme. J’fais c’que j’veux.

Et cela fait éclater Law de rire comme il n’avait pas ri depuis longtemps. Sans nul doute que ce n’est pas la première fois que le Mugiwara se mange cette réflexion et voir ainsi l’assurance impressionnante de l’homme se fissurer aussi facilement est absolument tordant.

\- Arrête de te moquer !! Geint-il alors qu’il le retourne sur le dos sans sommation pour fondre sur lui un peu plus agressivement, retraçant des lignes imaginaires sur son abdomen avec sa bouche en prenant grand soin de le mordre à certains endroits clés, avant de le prendre en bouche sans autre forme d’avertissement. Law retient de justesse un glapissement de surprise et sent bientôt son cerveau se transformer en gelée, ainsi enfoncé à la merci de ces lèvres et de cette langue bien trop chaudes et expérimentées qui courent le long de son membre sans aucun répit. Il ne peut empêcher de longs gémissements de s’échapper de sa gorge alors qu’il constate que l’homme sait parfaitement bien tirer parti de sa langue élastique, pour son plus grand plaisir. Ses doigts s’entortillent dans les douces mèches sombres alors qu’il se laisse totalement perdre pied.

\- ... Mugiwara...

Les mouvements cessent immédiatement alors qu’il rouvre grand les yeux en prenant conscience de son erreur. Il déglutit malgré lui et ose un coup d’œil vers son partenaire qui tient toujours son sexe fermement emprisonné entre ses lèvres. Mais le regard glacial qu’il lui jette lui envoie un frisson d’effroi et c’est avec horreur qu’il voit la bouche s’ouvrir soudainement pour montrer les dents.

\- NON NON ARRÊTE, EXCUSE MOI LUFFY !!

Le chapeau de paille s’arrête dans son geste dangereux et pose son menton à côté de son sexe dressé qu’il continue à caresser distraitement, tout en lui envoyant un sourire en coin affreusement sadique.

\- Va falloir que tu t’fasses pardonner si tu veux pas qu’il me serve littéralement de dessert...

Les yeux gris se plissent face à cette menace aussi flippante que perverse et Law se redresse d’un coup pour attraper le visage du brun et le faire remonter à lui, éloignant ainsi soigneusement le danger. Il capture ses lèvres pour un baiser presque agressif et échange de nouveau leurs positions sans attendre plus avant de descendre entre ses cuisses offertes. Un coup de langue vicieux le long du membre aussi dur que le sien arrache un soupir de bien-être au Mugiwara, avant qu’il ne continue à la faire glisser, mouillant au passage les testicules chaudes pour se perdre sur son intimité. Et il est ravi d’entendre que cet exercice met toujours l’homme dans un état second, même vingt années plus tard.

Après de longues minutes de coups de langue consciencieux et d’aller-retour délicat le long de son sexe de sa main libre, Law sent deux mains fébriles se glisser dans ses cheveux et le long de sa mâchoire pour lui intimer doucement de remonter. Et c’est un regard tellement assommé par le désir qu’il rencontre que ses dernières limites volent en éclat et il se met aussitôt en position pour prendre le brun qui s’accroche férocement à son dos, noyant ses iris dans celles de son vis-à-vis. Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux durant toute la pénétration et Law se sent délicieusement aspiré dans l’antre détrempée et brûlante.

À peine surpris que l’homme lui fasse comprendre qu’il n’a pas besoin d’attendre qu’il s’habitue à lui, il commence de lents va-et-vient, les faisant rentrer tous les deux dans un état second. Les hanches de Mugiwara dansent autour de lui, l’accompagnant dans ses mouvements, lui imposant presque le rythme lorsqu’il juge qu’il va trop vite. Ses jambes et ses bras se lient autour de lui, les rapprochant un peu plus. Bientôt, il se retrouvent nez contre nez, à respirer difficilement le même air et continuant leur noyade passionnée dans les yeux l’un de l’autre.

Le peu de sang qui circule encore dans le cerveau de Law lui fait distraitement réaliser l’harmonie incroyable qui se dégage de leurs deux corps qui se répondent à la perfection. Et il n’arrive même pas à briser ce contact visuel un peu trop intense pour lui. Complétement hypnotisé par les iris obsidiennes dilatées qui lui envoie des non-dits aussi violents pour lui que dangereusement agréables, il n’arrive qu’à constater la connexion si profonde entre eux. Comme s’ils se livraient autant leurs âmes que leurs corps, sans masque ni faux-semblant. Et il sait que ce genre de choses l’effraie en temps normal. Et pourtant, à cet instant précis, sa confiance envers Mugiwara est si aveugle et leur connexion si intense qu’il se surprend à imaginer qu’il lui confierait sa vie sans hésiter.

Et la réciprocité est si forte que ça lui en donne le tournis.

L’homme interrompt rapidement leur danse pour se mettre à califourchon sur lui, s’enfonçant le long de son membre qui se retrouve délicieusement comprimé entre les chairs brûlantes dans un râle de plaisir indécent. Et alors que Law s’empresse de prendre en main son sexe pour le soulager à son tour, le rythme devient plus désordonné et erratique. Les mouvements de hanches du brun s’accélèrent : il se déhanche de plaisir sur lui, la tête à présent basculée en arrière et en laissant échapper des gémissements de plus en plus forts et de plus en plus profonds, laissant Law se contenter de profiter en ne le lâchant toujours pas des yeux.

Ses sens sont soudainement mis à rude épreuve : cette vision érotique à souhait, cette sensation de chaleur montant toujours plus le long de son pénis et ces doigts crispés qui s’enfoncent dans sa chair avec passion, couplées aux bruits indécents que pousse Mugiwara au-dessus de lui... Il sent qu’il a de plus en plus de mal à se retenir. Il accélère donc les va-et-vient de sa main le long de la verge qu’il sent délicieusement pulser et au bout de longues et agréables minutes, le brun se répand entre ses doigts en hurlant de plaisir, ses fesses se contractant presque douloureusement autour de lui. Son orgasme a l’air si puissant qu’il s’arrête net dans ses mouvements, finissant par s’affaler sur lui pour s’accrocher à sa peau comme si elle était sa seule bouée le raccrochant encore à la réalité.

Law en profite pour l’étreindre contre lui de toutes ses forces et entreprend un pilonnage passionné qui fait hurler de nouveau l’homme contre lui. Il ne tient pas beaucoup plus longtemps avant de se libérer en lui dans un râle si profond qu’il doute un instant qu’il sorte de sa propre gorge.

Et le silence retombe dans la chambre, seulement entrecoupé de leurs respirations emballées qui tentent de retrouver un semblant d’ordre.

Il a chaud, l’air ambiant est presque étouffant et le corps transpirant contre lui n’aide en rien, mais il se sent étrangement bien. Bien mieux que toutes ses autres fois avec son Mugiwara.

\- Je t’aime... Entend-il tel un soupir au creux de son oreille.

Et ces trois petits mots lui font brusquement reprendre pied à la réalité. Son cerveau se remet subitement en marche alors que ses yeux se rouvrent pour fixer le plafond.

Elle est là, la différence : pour la première fois de sa vie, il n’a pas _baisé_ , il vient de _faire l’amour_.

Il avait toujours cru que cette nuance n’était qu’une question de mot, que la définition en elle-même ne changeait pas. Que c’était simplement une manière plus jolie de le dire.

Mais non, il la comprend pleinement désormais cette effrayante différence. C’est bien mieux, bien plus intense, peut-être même encore plus libérateur. Il ne viennent pas seulement d’échanger un moment d’intimité, ils se sont connectés l’un à l’autre autant sur le plan physique que mental, de la manière la plus brute qui soit. Il n’y avait plus rien qu’eux deux et leurs caresses.

C’est donc ça, la définition de cet amour-ci sur le plan sexuel... ? Rien à faire, il a beau essayer de se raisonner, il ne peut pas s’empêcher d’être effrayé. C’est beaucoup trop donner, c’est trop de lâché prise. Il se sent incapable d’offrir ainsi son âme en pâture à quelqu’un.

L’homme contre lui doit sentir sa panique naissante, car il se déloge de son cou pour le regarder, lui renvoyant cet air si neutre qui semble pénétrer son cerveau avec une facilité déconcertante.

\- ... Arrête de me regarder de cette manière, lui ordonne Law, sec.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ... Je n’ai pas de raison à te donner. Juste arrête.

Les iris inquisitrices continuent leur travail durant quelques secondes, avant qu’un sourire étrange s’étire sur le visage fripon. Il se retire, faisant grimacer Law qui se retrouve détrempé, et roule sur le côté pour s’assoir et continuer à l’observer, mais cette fois-ci d’un air légèrement supérieur.

Et Law a envie de l’étrangler. Depuis quand se permet-il de le regarder de haut ?

\- Tu sais Law... Peut-être que de ton point de vue ça parait dément, mais j’te connais par cœur. Je sais exactement ce qu’il se passe dans ta tête, là.

Ses sourcils se froncent en une grimace colérique et il se redresse immédiatement pour lui tourner le dos.

\- Ne raconte pas n’importe quoi, tu ne sais p-

\- En plus, t’as eu exactement la même réaction la première fois qu’on a vraiment fait l’amour de cette manière. T’as paniqué quand t’as réalisé que t’as lâché prise comme jamais, tu t’es renfrogné, tu t’es mis directement sur la défensive...

Cela ne fait qu’augmenter la colère qui se met à bouillir en Law. Sa mâchoire se sert et il envoie un regard en coin glacial à son compagnon. Comment ose-t-il se permettre de l’analyser de cette manière, lui, l’abruti complet qui n’est même pas capable de prononcer son nom correctement... ?

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? Rajoute-t-il brusquement et Law écarquille les yeux en voyant la lueur de défi dans le regard de l’autre. Tu vas encore fuir la queue entre les pattes ?

C’est la goutte d’eau. Il se sent exploser de l’intérieur et se lève prestement, ramassant son pantalon au plus vite pour sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. Il enfile rapidement son habit pour filer sur le pont et l’air frais qui lui mord la peau lui refroidit agréablement le cerveau. Il prend de grandes inspirations pour se calmer, faisant de lents aller-retour sur la pelouse.

\- Même quand t’as perdu la mémoire, vous arrivez à vous engueuler ?

Il sursaute à cette voix et se retourne pour tomber sur Usopp, nonchalamment adossé à la figure de proue, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres.

\- ... Depuis quand tu fumes, toi ? Lui répond-il peut-être plus froidement qu’il ne l’aurait voulu.

L’homme glisse la cigarette entre ses doigts pour l’observer sous toutes les coutures, soufflant pensivement sa fumée au passage.

\- Depuis pas si longtemps que ça en plus, mais j’arrive pourtant pas à m’arrêter alors que même Sanji a réussi...

Il reprend une bouffée, avisant Law de haut en bas.

\- ... Besoin d’en parler ou tu préfères que j’te laisse tranquille ?

Il grogne pour lui-même à cette question, reprenant inconsciemment ses cents pas agacés.

\- Est-on devenus si proches toi et moi pour que tu me demandes ça ?

\- Désolé de te l’apprendre de cette manière, mais j’pense que j’me plante pas trop en disant qu’on est limites meilleurs amis, ouais.

Law hausse un sourcil plus que surpris à cette phrase.

\- Nico-ya et maintenant toi... Je sais bien que vingt ans ont passé, mais tout de même...

\- T’as passé beaucoup de temps avec nous après la naissance de Cora. Tu avais même donné des vacances forcées à ton équipage. T’as fini par retourner les chercher quand ça a commencé à devenir électrique entre Luffy et toi, y’a bien trois ou quatre ans.

\- ... Vraiment...

Le frisé décolle de la tête de proue pour s’approcher doucement de lui.

\- Désolé Law, j’ai un peu de mal à m’y faire... Que l’un de mes meilleurs potes ait tout oublié comme ça... Ça me fait un peu mal inconsciemment, je pense.

\- Navré de te faire souffrir alors, mon pauvre Usopp-ya. Raille-t-il avec un sourire vicieux en coin.

Mais l’homme ne réagit pas à son antipathie, se contentant de le sonder lourdement, ce qui a le don de l’agacer encore un peu plus.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il t’a dit pour t’énerver à ce point ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas.

Usopp pousse un petit soupir désolé et finit par écraser sa cigarette sous sa chaussure pour se diriger vers les dortoirs.

\- On peut reprocher beaucoup de choses à Luffy, mais y’a malheureusement un truc que j’ai appris avec le temps : quand ça te concerne, il a toujours raison. Tu devrais ouvrir un peu tes chakras et l’écouter. Il est bien plus sage que tu ne l’es, dans ton état actuel.

Bien loin de l’apaiser, cela ne fait que redoubler sa colère. Il le regarde partir en prenant grand soin de lui brûler le dos de son regard furieux. Ce n’est pas parce qu’ils ont tous quinze ou vingt ans de plus que lui qu’ils peuvent se permettre de lui donner des leçons ! Pour qui se prennent-ils, de l’analyser de cette façon ?! C’est lui l’homme intelligent qui sait parfaitement cerner les gens, pas Mugiwara l’abruti complet ou Usopp le gamin froussard !

Il retourne à sa marche rageuse, frappant même le grand mât d’un violent coup de pied. Il n’est pas aussi facile à décrypter, jamais ! Doflamingo n’a pas réussi à voir dans son jeu et même son propre équipage ne comprend pas la moitié des choses qui se passent dans sa tête ! Le masque qu’il s’est forgé pendant toute sa vie n’est pas aussi facilement friable, il le sait ! C’est forcément sa version de ce monde qui s’est stupidement relâché et qui leur a permis de passer à travers ses barrières !

Il souffle un coup et il lui faut encore quelques longues minutes pour que la tension dans son corps ne se calme. Il finit par s’accouder au bastingage pour scruter l’océan, mais les nuages n’offrent que très peu de visibilité cette nuit. C’est à peine s’il voit l’autre bout du bateau.

Il n’entend pas les pas silencieux qui arrivent vers lui un bon quart d’heure plus tard et ne se fait pas surprendre que grâce à son seul haki de l’observation. L’instant d’après, des bras s’enroulent autour de son torse glacé et un corps brûlant vient lui réchauffer le dos. Il ne prend même pas la peine de se retourner ou d’esquisser un seul geste. Il ne sait même pas s’il est agacé ou non qu’il ait fini par venir le rejoindre ici, brisant ainsi son parfait moment de solitude.

Et il se laisse faire lorsqu’il se fait délicatement retourner et que des lèvres passionnées se posent sur les siennes. Il se surprend encore à se noyer dans les iris obsidiennes qui l’observent avec douceur et il ne peut s’empêcher de fermer les yeux sous l’agréable chaleur de la main qui vient se poser sur sa joue.

Les bras se lèvent pour étreindre sa nuque et Mugiwara est obligé de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour poser son menton sur son épaule, enfermant le visage de Law dans son cou et lui caressant la nuque dans un mouvement qui se veut sûrement rassurant.

Il n’a pourtant besoin de personne pour être rassuré. Ou bien peut-être un peu de Bepo parfois, mais jamais d’un chapeau de paille hautain et trop sûr de lui.

Il n’en a pas besoin, et pourtant il sent que ça l’apaise malgré lui. Il ferme les yeux, respirant cette odeur qu’il commence à bien connaître. Et ils restent ainsi de longues minutes silencieuses et Law ne peut qu’admettre qu’un Mugiwara calme et prévenant envers lui est définitivement quelque chose qu’il pourrait finir par apprécier.

Il s’est mis en colère après lui car l’homme a tout simplement eu raison. L’idée d’autant lâcher prise et de s’abandonner à ce point dans les bras d’un autre l’effraie au plus haut point. Il a toujours vécu seul depuis qu’on lui a arraché brutalement les personnes auxquelles il tenait le plus. Il n’a jamais pu compter que sur lui-même. Il a avancé et a foncé tête baissée dans sa haine et son désir de vengeance seul. Alors, qu’on lui offre soudainement tant de douceur, d’amour et de confiance, c’est trop pour lui. Mugiwara a réveillé quelque chose au fond de lui depuis le début qu’il le connait, et ça ne semble que grandir et grandir encore à mesure qu’ils se rapprochent.

C’est quelque chose de trop fort et qu’il ne contrôle pas, alors ça l’effraie. Et pourtant, force est de constater qu’il n’a pas cherché à fuir cette « chose » depuis Punk Hazard, bien au contraire.

Et alors qu’ils échangent de nouveaux baisers passionnés bien plus rudes et brutaux que tout à l’heure, alors qu’il l’accepte avec plaisir lorsqu’il lui saute dans les bras pour s’accrocher férocement à lui et alors qu’il s’empresse de retourner vite dans leur chambre pour goûter encore à ce corps qu’il apprécie tant, Law se fait soudainement la réflexion qu’un point de non-retour a été franchi depuis bien longtemps, entre son Mugiwara et lui. Il était simplement trop aveugle pour le réaliser avant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Chantonne de contentement sous tout ce fluff et ce sexe* J’espère que le lemon vous a plu \o/ c’est le second de ma vie à l’heure actuelle et je suis contente de constater que c’est de moins en moins difficile à écrire pour moi, alors attendez-vous à ce que je continue à vous en offrir régulièrement ! :D  
> See you o/


	5. Chapter 5

Law est brutalement réveillé par un poids lui tombant dessus. Sentant son cœur s’arrêter de peur, il se redresse brutalement et le peu d’heures de sommeil qu’il a eu cette nuit lui font exploser littéralement le cerveau qui peine à comprendre ce qui lui arrive. Il met quelques secondes pour replacer ces iris argentées qui le jugent durement, les sourcils froncés et les joues gonflées.

\- Vous avez encore fait des câlins tous nus toute la nuit... !

\- C-Cora... Souffle-t-il, respirant fort pour essayer de calmer l’emballement de son rythme cardiaque.

\- POURQUOI VOUS FAITES TOUT LE TEMPS ÇA, APRÈS VOUS ÊTES SUPER FATIGUÉS ET VOUS AVEZ PAS ENVIE DE JOUER AVEC MOI, C’EST NUUUUUL !!

\- OH, LA FERME !

Il tourne la tête pour jeter un coup d’œil choqué à Mugiwara qui semble dans un état encore plus lamentable que lui, les cheveux en bataille et une grimace de souffrance sur le visage, luttant contre lui-même pour ouvrir les yeux.

\- ‘L’est quelle heure... ? Marmonne-t-il.

\- 9h ! J’ai attendu longtemps pour venir vous réveiller, en plus ! Mais tata Nami a dit qu’il fallait que vous assumiez vos conneries et que vous vous bougiez l’cul !

\- ARRÊTE DE PARLER COMME ÇAAAAAAA !! Hurle de nouveau son compagnon, avant d’enfoncer brutalement sa tête dans son oreiller.

\- Tu viens de lui dire « la ferme » à l’instant, ne t’étonne pas qu’il soit vulgaire, commente platement Law.

Des marmonnements rageurs et étouffés incompréhensibles lui répondent. Law s’étire pour essayer de chasser l’affreuse raideur de ses muscles et il prend soudainement conscience que jamais il n’aurait autant souffert de simples parties de jambes en l’air dans son corps actuel. Ça ressemble donc à ça, de vieillir... ?

Il est arraché de ses pensées mélancoliques par Cora qui se jette soudainement dans ses bras pour le câliner allégrement, et il ne peut que lui frotter la tête d’un geste rêveur.

\- Papa, je t’aiiiime !

Ouch. Dès le réveil, c’est vraiment violent. Un instant figé, il reprend des caresses bien plus raides, ne sachant plus où se mettre. Heureusement que le gosse ne réagit pas et se contente de ronronner de bien-être dans ses bras.

\- Ils sont réveillés ?

La petite voix mélodieuse lui fait tourner les yeux vers la porte et il voit la tête de Belly dépasser de l’entrebâillement.

\- Vous avez empêché Maman de dormir et elle est furax. Je préfère vous prévenir... Leur dit-elle platement en ne les lâchant pas du regard.

Cela semble réanimer Mugiwara qui se redresse sur ses coudes pour aviser la gamine.

\- Va lui dire qu’elle peut crever en enfer, j’ai encore envie d’dormir !!

\- D’accord, j’y vais !

\- NON ATTENDS BELLY, J’RIGOLE !

Il esquisse un geste pour la retenir, allongeant même son bras élastique jusqu’à la porte pour la rattraper, mais la petite a déjà fui lorsqu’il y arrive. Sa main tombe platement sur le sol, et le mouvement le fait glisser à moitié hors du lit, se retrouvant cul nul avec une partie du corps sur le matelas et l’autre affalée par terre.

\- Hnnnnnn... Elle va m’tuer... Pourquoi cette idiote répète toujours tout c’qu’on lui dit...

\- C’est pour t’embêter j’crois, fait utilement remarquer Cora, toujours niché dans les bras de Law et apparemment pas perturbé une seconde par la nudité de son père.

Un marmonnement incompréhensible s’échappe de nouveau de la bouche de l’homme.

\- J’vais aller rejoindre les autres pour voir comment tata Nami est furax ! S’exclame joyeusement Cora avant de s’extirper des bras de son père pour s’enfuir à son tour.

Law le regarde partir en poussant un long soupir fatigué : ce genre de réveil est trop animé pour son pauvre cœur. Il ramasse ses vêtements au sol tout en avisant le cadavre près de lui et réalise rapidement aux légers ronflements qui en émanent qu’il s’est rendormi. Un roulement d’yeux plus tard, il se dirige vers la salle de bain attenante pour prendre une douche rapide qui lui fait un bien fou, autant pour faire disparaitre les traces de sexe et de sueur que ses légères courbatures.

Il ressort de la salle d’eau pour tomber, les yeux écarquillés, sur la navigatrice de l’équipage en train de refaire le portrait de son capitaine. Et il ne peut réfréner une anxieuse déglutition devant le regard glacial qui l’accueille.

\- ... Quelque chose à déclarer, Law ?

\- ... Ce n’est pas moi qui ait dit que tu pouvais crever en enfer, envoie-t-il résolument et sans aucun scrupule.

\- Un point pour toi.

Elle recommence à secouer Mugiwara comme un prunier et Law en profite pour s’éclipser rapidement au dehors. Il ferme la porte de la chambre derrière lui pour souffler un coup, avançant d’un pas lent à travers le long couloir remontant au pont, mais ses pas l’arrêtent devant un hublot qui s’ouvre sur la mer à perte de vue, l’entraînant dans ses pensées.

Une nouvelle journée étrange commençait pour lui. En toute honnêteté, il a espéré se réveiller sur le Polar Tang ; être tiré du royaume des songes par les deux coups légers résonnant sur sa porte en métal donnés par Bepo, qui aurait parfaitement su qu’il s’était encore endormi bien trop tard la veille. Mais à la place de son cher second et meilleur ami si doux dans sa manière d’être, c’était sa tornade de fils qu’il avait eu.

Toute cette abracadabrante histoire n’était donc pas un simple rêve. Il avait vraiment un fils. Il partageait véritablement sa vie avec Mugiwara depuis vingt ans.

Il se l’était répété et répété encore la veille, pourtant. Il a cru que la nuit lui ferait accepter plus facilement l’information, que les trois séances torrides de sexe avec l’autre auraient pu suffire pour lui faire prendre pleinement conscience de la réalité. Mais elle reste encore difficile à avaler. Doit-il réellement dire adieu à son ancienne vie, aujourd’hui ? Embrasser totalement cette existence de père et de « mari » aimant ? Laisser derrière lui son présent illusoire avec les Hearts, encore à l’aube de leur découverte du One Piece ?

Même pour lui le changement est brutal. Mais au fond, accepter cette vie-ci a néanmoins quelque chose de doux-amer. Amer de manière plutôt logique, évidemment, mais également douce car...

Car cette vie est définitivement plaisante, oui. Il le sent au fond de ses tripes. Avoir un Luffy plus mature, complétement amoureux de lui et qui le connait jusqu’au bout des ongles à quelque chose de réconfortant. Quant à Cora...

Law a définitivement besoin d’en savoir plus sur ce gosse. Savoir à quel point il lui ressemble, à quel point il a pris de ses deux pères, à quel point il peut être... fier ? Fier de son propre sang ?

Cette idée semble si improbable. Une famille, il n’en a plus depuis longtemps. Et pourtant un autre Trafalgar –ou plutôt un autre _Water_ , bon dieu-, foulait du pied ce monde. Il n’était plus seul, apparemment.

Était-ce cela en réalité, l’amour ? Le bonheur de ne plus se sentir seul ? Aussi loin que sa mémoire pouvait remonter, il n’avait jamais vraiment connu ce sentiment de ne pas être atrocement seul dans son énorme tête. À part peut-être lorsqu’il parlait à Lami, à l’époque...

Il est arraché de ses pensées par un bruit de coup venant de la chambre qu’il vient de quitter et se souvient soudainement que sa vie est peut-être en sursit s’il croise la navigatrice du Sunny alors que Luffy en a rajouté une couche. Il reprend donc sa traversée du couloir et ouvre la porte menant au pont.

Mais à peine passe-t-il la tête au dehors que quelque chose de bien trop rapide frôle son oreille pour se planter dans le bois à sa droite.

Et c’est raide comme un piquet qu’il fait rouler ses yeux pour constater l’immense couteau qui vient de manquer de le tuer, avant de regarder droit devant lui pour tenter de comprendre la scène qui se déroule sur la pelouse du Sunny : Zoro, tous sabres sortis et hurlant injure sur injure, affrontant Belly qui lui répond en lui balançant des couteaux de cuisine.

Et vu l’immobilité de Tom plus loin et d’Usopp qui continue à manger tranquillement son petit-déjeuner adossé au mur extérieur de la cuisine, tout à l’air parfaitement normal.

Law rejoint donc le sniper dans un soupir tout en prenant grand soin de mettre une distance de sécurité entre lui et les deux combattants.

\- Je suppose qu’il ne faut pas que je m’inquiète pour la petite... ?

\- Oh naaan, lui répond le frisé la bouche pleine. Elle se débrouille t’inquiète pas, c’est leur sport du matin ça.

\- Évidemment. Et pourquoi se battent-ils... ?

\- Belly est la reine des rapporteuses et elle a voulu aller nous balancer parce qu’on a parié sur Nami, avec Zoro. Il l’a donc insulté, elle l’a ré-insulté, et voilà.

\- Vous avez parié sur Nami...? Vous êtes donc devenus suicidaires avec le temps, c’est bien ça ? Ah non excuse-moi : vous l’étiez déjà depuis longtemps.

Cela fait exploser Usopp de rire, le faisant s’étouffer à moitié avec ses céréales.

\- Hahaha, ça c’est le Law que je connais ! Ouais, on a un jeu avec Zoro, c’est parier sur le nombre de bosses que Nami fait à Luffy quand elle lui refait le portrait ! D’ailleurs, t’as vu à combien il en était avant de sortir ??

\- Non.

\- Ah dommage... Zoro, saute ! Ordonne-t-il aussi soudainement que tranquillement. Elle va attaquer par le bas !

Law voit le sabreur obéir sans hésitation à son compagnon, évitant ainsi un coup de pied bien placé de la petite qui grimace.

\- ... Tu as raison de l’aider, commente platement Law. Après tout il n’est pas l’un des hommes les plus forts du monde, n’est-ce pas ? Face à une simple gamine, il est foutu d’avance sans ton haki de l’observation. Car je suppose qu’il ne sait même plus utiliser le sien.

Le sniper se mord les lèvres pour étouffer un nouveau rire.

\- Alors. D’une, ce n’est pas parce que Zoro est effectivement le meilleur sabreur du monde qu’il n’en devient pas aveuglé par la colère et donc complétement stupide lorsqu’il affronte Belly et qu’en conséquence, il ne retrouve même pas le réflexe d’utiliser son haki.

\- J’ai envie de dire _heureusement_ , non ?

\- De deux, l’ignore-t-il royalement, je te ferais remarquer que c’est moi qui ait le meilleur haki de l’observation de tout l’équipage ! Et puis, c’est normal que j’aide mon homme pour voir des choses que son angle mort et sa connerie l’empêchent de remarquer.

\- JE T’ENTENDS, ENFOIRÉ !! Lui hurle Zoro en se détournant légèrement de son combat, inattention qui lui vaut une presque estafilade sur le ventre, alors qu’il a esquivé le coup rageur de Belly par pur réflexe.

\- Surtout en face du clan de Nami, ajoute Usopp en ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à son compagnon. Belly n’est peut-être qu’une gamine, mais ‘faut pas la sous-estimer. T’as vu comment elle se défend bien ? Elle a beaucoup trop pris de son père...

Law se met à observer le combat en fronçant les sourcils et remarque rapidement qu’en effet, en plus de manier ses couteaux avec une dextérité presque douteuse et inquiétante pour une enfant de cet âge, ses mouvements d’esquive et d’attaque sont d’une fluidité exemplaire et elle sait parfaitement placer ses coups de pied pour qu’ils fassent le plus mal possible, mettant presque l’épéiste en difficulté malgré ses deux sabres sortis...

Ses... Coups de pieds...

\- ZOROOOOOOOOOOOOO !!! Hurle la voix bien connue d’une certaine rousse furieuse derrière eux. ON AVAIT DIT UN SEUL SABRE QUAND VOUS VOUS AFFRONTEZ !!

\- Mais elle m’a insulté !!

\- Et alors, t’as huit ans toi aussi ?! Réplique sèchement Nami en arrivant vers lui prête à le cogner, avant de se tourner vers sa fille. Et toi lâche ces couteaux !! On avait dit pas les couteaux de Papa !!

\- Il m’a dit que je pouvais les utiliser, ceux-là ! Réplique la petite rousse en faisant la moue. Et ils sont géniaux pour contrer les sabres de Marimo !

\- Arrête de m’appeler comme ça, sale gosse !!

\- Mais c’est c’que t’es, sale tête d’algue puante !!

\- TU VOIS ?! S’étrangle Zoro en se tournant vers Nami qui bout de plus en plus.

\- C’est toi l’adulte Zoro, lui répond-elle froidement, tu peux aussi l’ignorer.

\- Et toi t’es sa mère, tu pourrais mieux l’élever !!

Law hausse un sourcil à cette phrase et entend Usopp s’étrangler avec ses céréales, ce qui lui confirme l’explosion imminente de la navigatrice.

Cela ne se fait pas attendre et le bretteur se retrouve avec trois énormes bosses l’instant d’après, le crâne à moitié enfoncé dans la pelouse du bateau.

\- Oï, Nami ! Fais gaffe avec le pont de Sunny, bourrine ! Entendent-ils au loin, Law reconnaissant aisément Franky qu’il devine affairé sur le pont supérieur.

C’est dans un soupir fatigué que Law se rend finalement dans la cuisine attenante, abandonnant Usopp qui est parti s’enquérir de l’état de son « homme » et Nami qui semble faire la morale à son aînée.

Arrivé là, il tombe sur Jinbei faisant un énorme câlin à Zia qui semble au comble du bonheur ; et Cora en plein jeu de mains avec Robin, le petit riant aux éclats devant les innombrables bras qui lui donnent du fil à retordre.

\- PAPAAAAAAAA !! Minaude-t-il avec un immense sourire en le voyant arriver. Viens jouer avec nous !

\- Laisse Papa manger, Cora, réplique doucement l’archéologue. Sers toi dans le frigo Law, Jinbei a fait du riz au lait pour toi.

\- Oh... Merci Jinbei. Je ne savais pas que tu cuisinais, toi aussi.

\- Je suis apparemment l’un des plus doués de cet équipage de maladroits, donc c’est moi qui m’y colle la plupart du temps depuis le départ de Sanji, explique-t-il en se mettant à bercer doucement Zia.

\- Non Papy Jin’, je veux pas dormir, je veux jouer au bateau si’ te plait ! Annonce soudainement Zia de sa toute petite voix.

\- Au bateau ? D’accord, Papy Jin’ va devenir le Sunny alors, ça te va ? Répond l’homme poisson en positionnant l’enfant sur ses genoux, un grand sourire attendri lui barrant le visage.

Law prend place à table aux côtés de Robin pour attaquer son déjeuner, alors que le timonier se met à balancer le petit d’avant en arrière, petit qui rit discrètement, contrastant avec les bruyants éclats de rire de Cora à côté qui se met bientôt à frapper les mains supplémentaires avec autant de hargne que d’excitation.

\- Doucement, Cora. Je ne suis pas Papa Luffy, le rabroue gentiment la brune.

\- Mais t’as plein de mains !! J’vais leur casser la figure ! Bim, bam !!

Et il reprend ses coups de poings passionnés avec autant de force, si ce n’est plus, faisant grimacer l’archéologue qui ne se défait pourtant pas de son sourire.

\- Cora ! Appelle Jinbei à son tour. Robin t’as dit doucement !

\- Mais, tata Robin est super forte ! Réplique Cora en envoyant un regard de chien battu à l’homme poisson. On fait que jouer...

Et au grand étonnement de Law, les deux adultes se contentent de soupirer et d’abandonner, purement et simplement, apparemment complétement sans défense face à la bouille enjôleuse du petit manipulateur qui retourne à son activité avec entrain, un sourire rayonnant jusqu’aux oreilles.

Law ne peut s’empêcher de froncer furieusement des sourcils.

\- Cora, arrête, ordonne-t-il sèchement.

Et il est de nouveau étonné de voir que l’enfant lui envoie un regard en coin et stoppe immédiatement son jeu pour partir dans une légère bouderie. Cela fait rire Robin.

\- On a déjà récupéré la fibre paternelle ?

Il ne lui répond pas, se contentant d’apprécier son riz en regardant Zia faire un nouveau câlin à Jinbei avec un air bienheureux.

\- ... Belly et lui... Commence-t-il, hésitant.

\- Belly et lui ?

Il se tourne vers l’entrebâillement de la porte, où le toise dangereusement Nami, les poings sur les hanches.

\- ... Je n’allais pas les insulter, calme-toi.

\- On sait jamais... Et n’oublie pas que je suis toujours en colère après toi !

\- Je n’ai rien fait, se défend-il, c’est Mugiwara-ya.

\- Évidemment, c’est sûr qu’il s’amusait à crier tout seul toute la nuit, hein.

Il détourne le regard, légèrement gêné malgré lui.

\- Pourquoi Papa crie ? Questionne candidement Cora avec ses grands yeux curieux.

\- ... Demande à Papa Law, il sera _ravi_ de te répondre, lui dit-elle avec un immense sourire satisfait.

La tornade arrive alors vers Law pour poser sa tête sur le bord de la table, rivant son regard lumineux vers lui.

\- Papa, pourquoi Papa crie ?

Un silence affreux s’abat dans la pièce alors que les trois autres adultes se retiennent de rire à côté, en sombres traitres qu’ils sont tous. C’en est trop pour Law: il se lève sans un mot pour sortir de la cuisine en emportant son bol, ignorant royalement son fils qui ne se laisse pourtant pas abattre et le suit avec entrain.

\- Papaaaaaa !! Répond moi ! J’veux savoir pourquoi Papa et toi vous criez la nuit ! Vous vous battez ?!

Il entend des éclats de rire venant de la cuisine et voit Usopp, devant lequel il passe alors qu’il est assis à même la pelouse aux côtés de Zoro, pouffer en entendant la question de l’enfant.

\- Meilleur ami, hein ? Grince Law en lui envoyant un regard noir.

\- Bien sûr, et en tant que tel je t’envoie tout le courage du monde ! Rit-il en lui faisant des gestes d’encouragements.

Enfoiré.

\- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !!

\- Oui, Papa et moi on se bat ! Explose-t-il en arrivant au bastingage. Ça te va, comme réponse ?!

Il le voit hausser un sourcil, apparemment en pleine réflexion, avant de plisser les yeux.

\- Non. Tu mens !

Oh. Décidément, il est moins naïf que son père, celui-là. Cela amuse Law qui esquisse un de ses sourires sadiques sans même le réaliser.

\- Et pourquoi te mentirais-je ?

\- Euuuh.. Parce que... Parce que... Parce que vous voulez pas que je me batte avec vous !

\- Tu es trop petit pour ça, effectivement.

\- Non, je suis pas trop petit ! Regarde je suis fort ! Gomu gomu punch !

Il met un grand coup de poing dans le bastingage et Law hausse un sourcil en voyant le bois se fracasser légèrement.

Quel genre de bêtes sauvages ont-ils tous pondu, au juste... ?

\- Aïïïïeuuuh... Gémit le petit garçon en avisant son poing rougit, essayant apparemment de retenir les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux.

\- Je te l’ai dit, tu es trop petit, claque Law en croisant les bras contre son torse.

Cora se met alors à chouiner et bientôt, ce sont des hoquets larmoyants qui s’échappent de sa gorge alors qu’il fixe le sol d’un air complétement déboussolé, se tenant toujours sa main apparemment douloureuse.

Et Law se retrouve comme un con devant cette scène, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir.

\- ... Ne pleure pas, voyons, ce n’est rien...

\- Mais j’ai maaaal...

Les chouinements continuent et Law finit par poser une main douce dans les cheveux du petit pour les caresser, ce qui encourage Cora à se réfugier contre ses jambes, l’attrapant à la ceinture pour le serrer de toutes ses forces. Perturbé mais commençant à s’habituer, Law se met à genoux pour l’accueillir dans ses bras, dans lesquels le garçon se love avec plaisir, cessant immédiatement ses pleurs et reniflant en faisant la moue.

\- ... Papa, t’es bizarre en ce moment, constate-t-il d’une petite voix cassée.

\- ... Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Tu poses des questions bizarres et tu... Tu fais des trucs bizarres.

Sans réellement le réaliser, Law renforce sa prise sur le petit corps contre lui, ses pensées faisant perdre son regard au loin. Il n’a définitivement pas la fibre paternelle, il le sait. Et s’il ne retrouve pas ses souvenirs, cela veut-il dire qu’il va devoir continuer à faire –lamentablement, apparemment-, semblant d’être le véritable père de ce petit qui n’a rien demandé... ? C’est injuste pour Cora, et le parallèle avec sa propre vie saute soudainement aux yeux de Law. Il a perdu ses parents si jeunes, il ne veut pas qu’une chose similaire arrive à cet enfant qui se trouve malgré tout sous sa responsabilité, qu’il le veuille ou non. Même si un père amnésique est toujours mieux que deux parents décédés, il préfère lui éviter ça. Voir de la déception dans ce regard argenté qui lui rappelle tellement Lami lui déchirerait le cœur, il en a conscience à présent.

Une ombre lui cache soudainement le soleil et il relève le nez pour se retrouver face à Luffy et sa stupide tête qui leur envoie un sourire complétement gaga.

Qu’il arrête de le regarder de cette manière, par pitié...

\- Vous êtes beaux.

Law laisse échapper un nouveau soupir et se fait lâchement abandonner par son fils qui se rue dans les bras de son second père.

\- PAPAAAAAA, T’ES LEVÉ !! S’exclame-t-il en lui sautant dessus. Tati Nami t’as fait mal ?

\- Ouaip. Mais c’est pas grave, j’suis élastique j’te rappelle.

\- Moi aussi je veux être élastique ! Gomu gomu no coup de poiiiiing !! Mime-t-il en fendant l’air.

\- Shishishishishi ! Nan, tu manges pas de fruit du démon, hein ! Faudra que tu viennes nous repêcher quand on tombera à l’eau quand on sera vieux !

\- Je mangerai un fruit qui fait flotter !

Luffy part dans un éclat de rire encore plus tonitruant avant d’embrasser son fils avec fierté sur le sommet de sa tête brune.

\- On arrive aux abords du Devil Blue, on va sur la tête de Sunny pour le regarder apparaître ??

\- Oh oui ! Et Papa il vient aussi !

\- Hein ? S’étonne Law avec un mouvement de recul. Non, je...

\- Oh oui, Papa il vient aussi ! Renchérit Mugiwara en l’attrapant d’une poigne ferme par le bras et en l’entraînant avec eux à l’avant du navire.

Arrivés à la figure de proue, ils trouvent Tom qui y est déjà assis, équipé d’une longue vue pour balayer l’horizon.

\- Hey morpion, file de là ! C’est le spot du capitaine ! Râle le chapeau de paille.

\- Tu m’donnes quoi en échange ? Lui répond le bleu en lui tirant la langue.

\- Mon poing dans ta tronche.

Le gamin roule des yeux mais ne se fait pas prier plus longtemps pour descendre de la tête du Lion, laissant son véritable propriétaire reprendre ses quartiers tout en ne lâchant pas son fils qu’il pose sur ses genoux.

\- Viens Papa ! S’exclame Cora.

Law se retrouve face à deux sourires beaucoup trop lumineux ainsi que deux mains impatientes tendues vers lui. Il se hisse à son tour et prend place tout contre Luffy, laissant Cora s’allonger sur eux en riant de joie.

\- J’ai hâte de revoir Sorine ! S’exclame-t-il.

\- Tu l’aimes tant que ça ? Lui demande le capitaine en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

\- Oui ! Tata Robin a dit que je pourrais me marier avec elle quand je serais grand, alors je dois bien m’occuper d’elle !

Cela provoque un hoquet de surprise à Luffy, dont le visage se referme immédiatement.

\- Ah, Tata Robin a dit ça... ? Elle va pas faire sa maline longtemps Tata Robin, tu vas voir...

\- Qu’est-ce qui te prend ? L’interroge Law.

\- Y’m’prend que mon Cora est trop petit pour parler de ce genre de trucs ! T’attendras d’être aussi grand que Papa Law pour te marier, Bébé !

\- Chui pas un bébé, arrête de m’appeler comme ça ! Râle le gamin en se redressant pour gonfler les joues en signe de bouderie.

\- Siiiii, t’es mon bébé à moiiiiii !

Law a presque de la peine pour le petit qui se retrouve emprisonné dans les bras puissants de son père l’instant d’après et qui pousse un petit couinement sous le choc.

\- Papaaaaaa, tu m’étouuuuffes...

\- Mais non mais non !

Un sourire involontaire s’étire sur le visage de Law, sourire qui s’agrandit lorsqu’il croise le regard en coin pétillant de son compagnon. Il y a beaucoup trop d’amour dans l’air, c’est vraiment dépaysant pour Law.

Dépaysant, mais pas déplaisant...

\- Le voilààà ! S’écrie soudainement Tom un peu plus loin, toujours armé de sa longue-vue. On va bien manger, trop cool !

Les deux hommes se tournent vers l’horizon et Law devine que le point qu’il peine à apercevoir doit être le fameux bateau-restaurant du cuistot des Chapeaux de paille.

\- La bouffe de Sanji... La bouffe de Sanji...

Law tourne lentement la tête à l’entente de ces marmonnements rêveurs et retrouve Mugiwara en train de baver un véritable lac, Cora s’éloignant prudemment de lui pour se réfugier sur les genoux de son second père d’un air écœuré.

\- Dégueu, commente platement le petit.

\- ... Prévisible, rétorque Law sur le même ton.

.

Le Devil Blue se trouve être un immense navire s’étalant sur une surface plutôt imposante, faisant pâlir le Thousand Sunny à côté. La structure principale de deux étages en forme ovale se trouve au centre d’une immense plateforme, sur laquelle est disposée la terrasse tout autour, où de nombreux clients sont déjà attablés pour profiter de leur repas sous le soleil plaisant de Grand Line.

Jinbei et Franky s’affairent à attacher le Sunny au bateau tandis que les autres descendent d’un pas tranquille sur la plateforme de bois, Cora et Luffy surexcités courant devant eux en direction de l’entrée du restaurant.

\- MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEER !!! SANJIIIIIIII !!!!

\- Le Roi des pirates, hein... Marmonne Law pour lui-même.

\- Il restera con toute sa vie, qu’est-ce que tu veux, commente tranquillement Zoro à ses côtés.

\- Il restera digne de son second, du coup... Rajoute Usopp en sifflotant.

\- T’as dit quoi, enfoiré ?!

Law les laisse se chamailler –ou plutôt laisse Zoro s’énerver devant les piques extrêmement prévisibles d’Usopp-, et s’éloigne d’eux pour s’approcher de Robin.

\- Nous ne sommes tout de même pas sur All Blue, actuellement ? Lui demande-t-il. Kuroashi-ya le cherchait bien, n’est-ce pas ?

\- Oui et il l’a trouvé, mais il n’est effectivement pas ici. L’endroit est compliqué à atteindre, tu te doutes bien. Sanji a préféré ouvrir son restaurant dans un coin un peu plus calme de Grand Line, même si nous ne sommes pas si loin que cela. Nous nous chargeons souvent de leur ravitaillement, lorsque Luffy ne nous envoie pas à une nouvelle aventure farfelue.

\- Une mission bien basique pour vous, non... ?

\- Basique mais importante, ce bateau c’est notre seconde vie, intervint Nami d’un ton ferme. On a des marins costauds pour nous aider à faire l’aller-retour parfois, mais la zone maritime est tellement dangereuse qu’ils se tirent au fur et à mesure, ces couards. Ils sont incapables de me faire confiance... Du coup, je demande régulièrement à Luffy s’il veut bien s’en occuper. Et il a intérêt à accepter.

\- ... Je ne préfère pas demander pourquoi... Marmonne Law pour lui-même.

La navigatrice lui envoie un sourire malicieux avant de correctement repositionner Zia sur son bras, bras au bout duquel se trouve sa fameuse main mécanique, rappelant son existence à Law.

\- ... C’est durant ces aller-retours que tu as perdu ta main ? Lui demande-t-il soudainement.

Légèrement surprise par cette question, Nami prend quelques secondes pour lui répondre, posant une main pensive sur la tête de son aînée qui marche à ses côtés.

\- Oui. Une saleté de monstre qui a sauté sur le pont et a foncé sur Belly. Luffy me dit souvent que je suis sa Shanks personnelle... Cet idiot. Rajoute-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Law ne comprend pas vraiment le rapport, mais ses questionnements sont interrompus par un cri strident qu’il identifie rapidement.

\- Belly chériiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie, Zia d’amouuuuuuuuuuur, vous êtes revenus mes bébéééééééés !!

Il voit Sanji sortir en trombe du restaurant en tournoyant, collé au train par Mugiwara mais n’en ayant cure, et rejoindre –ou plutôt s’écraser-, contre Nami, embarquant Belly et Zia dans son sillage.

\- Papaaaaaaa !! S’écrie Zia qu’il entend véritablement hausser la voix depuis la veille, les yeux du petit garçon, d’habitude si hagards-, s’allumant en une véritable pluie d’étoile de bonheur.

\- Ouiii, mon Zia choubidouuuu d’amouuuuuur !! Minaude le blond en prenant le petit dans ses bras qui lui répond avec un immense câlin. Ça a été avec Maman sur le Sunny ?? Tonton Luffy ne t’a pas trop embêté ?!

\- Saaaaanjiiii !! J’embête personne moi, alors fais-moi à bouffer ! Râle le susnommé en tirant sur la chemise de son cuistot sans vergogne.

\- Excuse-moi un instant, mon merveilleux sucre d’orge ! Susurre-t-il à son fils de son air gaga avant de se tourner vers son capitaine et de baisser la voix en tirant une grimace furieuse. Toi tu la fermes et tu peux crever la gueule ouverte pour que j’te nourrisse, enfoiré ! Je vois que ma Nami chérie est fâchée et je suis sûr que c’est de ta faute !

\- Même pas vrai !! Réplique le brun, outré.

\- C’est complétement de sa faute, dit Zoro en passant à côté d’eux l’air de rien.

\- Il lui a dit qu’elle pouvait aller crever en enfer, rajoute Usopp sur ses talons.

\- Et il m’a surtout empêché de dormir, conclue la navigatrice sur le même ton.

\- Hey, bande d’enfoirés de rapporteurs !! Hurle le capitaine, avant de se faire attraper le visage par Sanji, qui tire dessus aussi loin que la peau élastique le lui permet.

\- Ton langage, tête d’abruti !! Et comment ça, tu insultes ma douce et tu l’empêches de dormir ?! Tu veux que j’te démolisse ?!

\- C’est pas moi, c’est Law !!

Le susnommé fait les yeux ronds face à cette accusation infondée et s’apprête à répliquer lorsque l’œil azur se pose sur lui : mais c’est un regard peiné qu’il rencontre.

\- Ah, Law... Soupire Sanji tout en repoussant Luffy un peu plus loin. Nami m’a raconté... Alors, comment tu te sens, mon vieux ?

Une main compatissante se pose sur son épaule et Law ne trouve rien à répondre à tant de bienveillance venant du cuistot, avec lequel il n’a pourtant jamais partagé grand-chose jusqu’ici.

\- ... Ça-ça va... Merci, Kuroashi-ya...

L’unique œil visible s’ouvre en grand.

\- _Kuroa_... Merde, c’est à ce point ?

\- Je te l’ai dit au Denden mushi : il a tout oublié depuis Onigashima, lui rappelle doucement Nami à sa gauche.

Le blond se met à l’observer longuement, un air toujours peiné habillant ses traits, tandis que Law ne peut s’empêcher de faire des aller-retours de regard entre les visages du père et du fils...

\- ... Donc, toi et Nami, dit-il simplement.

\- Hein ? S’étonnent les deux concernés en chœur.

\- Luffy te l’a pas dit ?! Demande Franky, presque choqué, en passant derrière eux.

\- Non, répond-il en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement. Luffy a oublié de me dire _beaucoup_ de choses.

Sanji lui offre un petit sourire comme toute réponse, avant que Nami ne dépose un léger baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de son compagnon avec un regard espiègle.

\- C’est si étonnant que ça ? Lui demande-t-elle.

\- Non, absolument pas. J’aurais dû m’en douter. Félicitations, je suppose ?

Le blond lui renvoie un sourire rayonnant avant de l’attraper fortement par l’épaule pour l’emmener avec eux vers le restaurant.

\- Bienvenue au Devil Blue Law, je suppose... ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suppose que tout le monde s’y attendait pour Nami et Sanji... ? Non ? Quand même un peu ? Ils sont cutes non ? Moi je les aime beaucouuuup~~  
> Bon, le prochain chapitre est normalement le dernier... Et il est bien plus long en prime, donc je vous dis à très vite pour le découvrir !


	6. Chapter 6

\- Regarde Law, c’est _super cute_ !!

Law voit Franky passer une de ses immenses mains sur la tête de Belly pour relever ses longues mèches qui lui cachent une partie du visage, le laissant découvrir un unique sourcil vrillé au-dessus de son œil droit. La gamine reste parfaitement stoïque et presque blasée alors que Luffy explose de rire en la regardant et que Zoro lâche un « tsh » dédaigneux.

\- Foutu Mini-sourcil en vrille...

\- Marimo avarié, répond la petite rousse d’un ton morne, ce qui fait pouffer son père un peu plus loin.

Et une pluie d’insulte démarre entre le sabreur et la gamine, sous l’œil attendri et fier du cuistot.

Ils sont tous installés confortablement à une grande table particulièrement bien placée du restaurant et, comme à leur habitude, ils sont loin d’être discrets. Entre Luffy qui se met à hurler de nouveau qu’il a faim toutes les dix secondes, Cora et Tom qui se chamaillent bruyamment, Usopp qui se range du côté de Zoro dans son affrontement contre Belly et Robin et enfin Sanji et Jinbei en pleine discussion enjouée, Law se retrouve seul avec Franky pour affronter les nombreux regards outrés des clients autour.

Outrés, ou admiratifs ? À présent qu’il y regarde de plus près, ce que Law prenait pour des coups d’œil indisposés ressemble finalement plus à de l’observation minutieuse et contemplative.

\- On est des supeeeeers stars ici ! Tout le monde sait que c’est Sanji, le cuistot des chapeaux de paille, qui est le chef de ce resto ! Y’a plein de gens qui viennent grailler ici juste pour ça, tu sais !

\- Cela ne m’étonne que peu, à vrai dire. C’est tellement plus logique de venir manger quelque chose pour sa renommée plutôt que pour son goût... Commente Law avec un petit sourire critique.

\- Gahahaha, ton cynisme m’avait manqué, bro’ ! Vivement que tu retrouves la mémoire, tu me dois toujours un séjour sur le White Hope pour que je puisse profiter un peu d’Ikkaku !

Les sourcils de Law se froncent alors qu’il se tourne convenablement vers le cyborg.

\- Qu’est-ce que le White Hope ? Tu m’en as déjà parlé hier...

\- C’est ton sous-marin ! Même ça tu l’as zappé ?

\- Mon sous-marin... C’est le Polar Tang.

\- Houla nop’. Le Polar Tang a coulé y’a un bon moment déjà ! Désolé de t’l’annoncer comme ça, bro’ !

Le Polar Tang, coulé... ? Même s’il trouve cela un peu ridicule, Law a un pincement au cœur. Ce n’est certes qu’une boite de conserve facilement remplaçable, mais le Polar Tang était son QG depuis qu’il avait fondé les Hearts avec Bepo, Shachi et Penguin. C’est le seul endroit qu’il considère comme sa maison depuis que celle de ses parents à Flevence a brûlé...

Il est arraché de ses pensées par une main qui se dépose sur sa joue en une douce caresse et tourne la tête pour croiser le regard amoureux de Luffy assit à sa droite.

Encore.

\- Ça va ? Lui demande-t-il sans se départir de son sourire idiot d’amoureux transis.

\- Oui oui... J’ai l’impression d’apprendre une nouvelle information toutes les cinq minutes et mon cerveau surchauffe peut-être, mais je vais survivre...

\- Shishishi, mon pauvre Amour ! Ça va aller t’inquiète pas ! Et ça ira encore mieux quand on aura récupéré ta mémoire !

\- Et comment comptes-tu t’y prendre pour que je la retrouve, au juste ? L’interroge-t-il en haussant un sourcil perplexe face à son apparente assurance.

\- J’sais pas encore, on va y aller au talent t’inquiète !

... Au talent, hein ? Cela résume à peu près la manière de fonctionner principale de cet imbécile, maintenant qu’il y pense. C’est bien connu que les plans méticuleux et élaborés sur des années sont pour les faibles, d’ailleurs.

Oui, Law ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné pour Dressrosa. Et non il ne comptait pas le faire de sitôt.

\- Papaaaaaaaa, j’veux porter Sorine mais Oncle Sanji veut pas...

Law baissa les yeux vers Cora qui s’était incrusté entre eux deux, posant sa petite tête sur le bord de la table en signe de bouderie. Luffy lui caressa les cheveux en riant.

\- Normal, t’as déjà oublié que tu l’avais faite tomber la dernière fois ?

\- Mais je courrai pas avec cette fois, promis !

Law roule des yeux, n’y croyant pas une seule seconde. Et vu le sourire amusé de son compagnon en face de lui, il n’y croit pas non plus.

\- Si Sanji dit non, c’est non Cora, lui rappela doucement le petit brun.

\- Mais Sorine c’est ma chérie, je dois prendre soin d’elle !

Un étrange son sort de la gorge de Luffy, semblable à un grognement.

\- C’est pas ta chérie. Déjà elle est trop p’tite, et en plus tu te trouveras une autre chérie plus jolie plus tard ! Beaucoup plus tard... Ajoute-t-il entre ses dents dans un marmonnement étouffé.

\- Luffy, je crois que j’ai les oreilles qui sifflent là... Les interrompt soudainement Sanji à l’autre bout de la table. Est-ce que tu viens d’insinuer que Sorine n’est pas belle ?!

Law lève les yeux vers lui et se retrouve surpris face à son calme apparent qui transpire malgré tout la mise en garde. Kuroashi n’a pas tant changé que cela lui non plus, si ce n’est les quelques rides en plus qui lui strient le visage, la barbe brune impeccablement rasée dont il ne laisse qu’un bouc propre et, surtout, ses cheveux mi longs lui tombant à présent dans la nuque et attachés sommairement en demi-queue de cheval haute. Le plus grand changement vient probablement du cure-dent qui roule entre ses lèvres, remplaçant ses éternelles cigarettes.

Quant à sa petite dernière, la fameuse Sorine, Law a pu faire sa connaissance un instant plus tôt : sagement assise sur les genoux de son père, Law se retrouve de nouveau happé par ses immenses yeux bleus qui se mariant à la perfection à ses longs cheveux blonds comme les blés. La ressemblance avec Sanji est frappante et Law se retrouve bien obligé de reconnaître que même si elle ne dépasse pas les deux ou trois ans, elle est déjà magnifique.

\- J’insinue rien, se défend Luffy à côté en lui envoyant sa plus belle grimace, j’veux juste pas que mon fils n’épouse un membre de la famille de ta saleté de femme !

Sanji hausse un sourcil offusqué avant de laisser échapper un mystérieux petit sourire satisfait, tandis que Sorine explose soudainement de rire. Et il faut que la tête du chapeau de paille soit violemment enfoncée dans la table pour que Law ne comprenne que ladite saleté se tenait justement derrière lui.

\- Je me demande pourquoi je ne t’ai pas encore tué depuis le temps, commenta platement Nami en admirant la fumée qui s’échappait de la tête incrustée dans le bois.

\- Parce que sinon je te tape ! Répond Cora en grognant à moitié. Et Papa aussi !

\- Ben voyons. On me rappelle pourquoi il a fallu que cet imbécile nous ponde un clone parfait de lui-même, au juste ? Demande-t-elle en soupirant, tout en s’éloignant pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras et s’assoir aux côtés du cuisinier. Il pouvait pas hériter du calme de Law, que ça nous fasse un peu des vacances ?

\- Ç’aurait été décevant de la part de notre malchance ! S’amuse Usopp.

La rousse soupire de nouveau, véritablement fatiguée.

\- Tu ne voulais pas aller te reposer un peu ? Lui demande Sanji en passant une main douce dans son dos.

\- Après mangé, ta cuisine m’a manqué ces derniers jours, lui répond-elle avec un petit sourire tout en lui caressant les cheveux à son tour.

\- Ouais, mangeeeeeeeeeer !! Hurle soudainement le chapeau de paille revenu à la vie. Sanjiiii, pourquoi t’es pas en cuisine en train de préparer la bouffe là ?!

\- Va crever Luffy, lui dit-il en souriant à Zia qui avait repris une place de choix sur les genoux de Jinbei. C’est le vieux grincheux qui cuisine là, c’est mon jour de repos aujourd’hui.

\- T’es devenu feignant pour ne même pas rassasier tes compagnons après leur longue route ? Raille Zoro. J’croyais pourtant que c’était une priorité absolue. Tu te relâches cook, fais gaffe.

Le blond lui octroie un vague regard en coin avant de revenir vers son fils.

\- J’ai une vie de famille et un resto qui tourne à plein régime à gérer, moi. Toi t’as quoi, à part ton alcoolisme et tes problèmes de couple ?

\- HEY !! Hurlent le sabreur et son compagnon de concert en se levant d’un bond de leur chaise.

\- Aoutch, ça fait mal ça... Se moque Nami en s’installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise, tandis que Luffy et Franky explosent de rire.

\- On a aucun problème de couple !! S’étrangle Usopp. Et vous deux, vous êtes sérieux de vous marrer à ça ?!

\- Tu feras moins le malin quand j’t’aurais tranché en deux, Sourcil en vrille ! Gronde Zoro en dégainant ses sabres. Ramène-toi, que j’te donne une leç-

Il est subitement coupé par un violent coup de pied qui s’écrase sur son crâne, lui explosant la tête dans le sol au passage.

\- Pas de violence ici, Zoro-boyyyy !! Je te l’ai pourtant assez répété !

Les yeux de Law s’écarquillent lorsque le nouvel arrivant se redresse pour faire face à la tablée, replaçant son immense touffe de cheveux bouclés derrière son épaule d’un geste fier.

Pas de doute : malgré les cheveux beaucoup plus longs et maintenant teints en rose, les vêtements qui couvrent bien plus de peau et surtout les nombreuses rides que la tonne de maquillage peine à masquer et qui marquent clairement les vingt années passés, Law replace immédiatement le célèbre Emporio Ivankov. Celui-là même qui avait porté secours à Luffy à Marineford... Et surtout, l’homme grâce à qui Cora avait pu voir le jour, s’il avait bien tout compris... Que peut-il bien faire ici ?

\- IVAAAAAA !! S’extasient Luffy et Cora avant de lui foncer dessus tous bras tendus.

L’homme est plaqué sur les fesses en encaissant la force des deux tornades mais les accueille avec plaisir.

\- Mes booooys, ça fait si longtemps que je ne vous avais vu ! On peut savoir pourquoi tu n’es pas descendu de ton stupide rafiot pour me dire bonjour la dernière fois, Luffy-boy ?!

\- Shishishi désolé Iva, on était pressés à ce moment-là ! Comment tu vas toi ? Ça s’passe toujours bien la retraite ?

\- Calme-toi avec le mot _retraite_ , ou je t’inflige la même chose qu’à ton idiot de second ! Salut Law-boyyyyy ! Ajoute-t-il en lui envoyant un clin d’œil enjôleur qui fait déglutir le concerné.

Luffy reprend rapidement sa place à ses côtés lui tout en regardant Ivankov faire voltiger leur fils riant aux éclats au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Que fait-il ici ? Demande Law à son compagnon. Il n’a pas un royaume à diriger ou je ne sais quoi ?

\- Il a pris sa retraite, même s’il faut pas le dire trop fort shishishi !

\- Ah oui... Et de tous les endroits de la terre, il choisit un restaurant perdu en plein milieu de Grand Line pour sa _retraite_ ?

\- En fait, c’est une histoire assez marrante... Commence le chapeau de paille en se mordant les lèvres dans un sourire amusé. Iva et Sanji se connaissant déjà depuis que Sanji a passé nos deux ans de séparation sur Momoiro Island. Et quand j’ai voulu fabriquer Cora, on s’est revu plusieurs fois avec Iva, et il nous a suivi un jour jusqu’ici pour voir de ses propres yeux le resto de Sanji et il a rencontré l’vieux Zeff...

\- Le vieux Zeff ?

\- Mon père adoptif, et c’est aussi le copropriétaire et second chef du resto, lui répond le blond qui avait suivi la conversation.

\- Je vois...

\- Et du coup Iva a finalement choisi de rester auprès d’eux y’a quelques années après avoir refilé son royaume à l’un de ses larbins ! Termine Luffy en riant.

Law lève les yeux au ciel face au choix de mots ridicule de son compagnon et reporte son attention à l’ancien révolutionnaire, qui se fait maintenant pomponner les cheveux par Belly et Cora.

\- Il a l’air proche de Cora... Souligne-t-il.

\- Ouais, j’l’ai choisi comme parrain, Cora est quand même né grâce à lui ! J’aurais jamais pu avoir notre petit choubidou sans son aide...

Ses yeux gris dévient vers son compagnon qui admire à présent son fils avec un grand sourire rêveur, la tête posée nonchalamment dans la main. Il aperçoit le cuisinier derrière qui leur envoie à tous les deux un sourire attendri à son tour.

\- Devenir parent ça vous change un homme, pas vrai... ?

C’est le cas de le dire, c’est certain.

Quelques instants plus tard, des serveurs sortent des cuisines pour leur apporter leurs entrées -toutes aussi appétissantes les unes que les autres, évidemment-, et ils entament leur repas dans une ambiance toujours aussi bon enfant et décontractée.

\- Zeff ne nous rejoint pas ? S’étonne la navigatrice.

\- On a beaucoup de monde ce midi, il va avoir du mal à décoller sereinement des cuisines… Observe Sanji en zieutant les nombreux clients aux alentours.

\- Pour une fois qu’on est tous ensemble, il pourrait lâcher ses poêles deux minutes… !

\- Je vais aller nous le ramener par la peau des fesses s’il n’y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, Darling !

Sur ces paroles, Ivankov se lève de sa démarche enjouée pour trottiner vers les cuisines, desquelles il ressort une minute plus tard accompagné d’un vieil homme aux longues moustaches nattées aussi blanches que ses cheveux, à la toque disproportionnée et à la démarche claudicante. La tablée le salue joyeusement alors qu’Ivankov cherche à l’installer de force sur une chaise à côté de lui.

\- Allez mon grincheux d’amour, pose-toi un peu avec nous ! Regarde il y a toute la jeunesse pour te revigorer !

Cela fait rire la plupart des chapeaux de paille et grogner l’intéressé.

\- Iva, ne m’appelle pas comme ça… Oh et puis zut. Il nous reste presque trente couverts à envoyer, je reste seulement un instant.

\- Lâche un peu du lest, le vieux, soupire Sanji. Ce resto ne va pas couler parce qu’on est pas derrière les fourneaux cinq minutes.

\- Tu oses dire ça avec la bande de bras cassés qu’on se coltine ? Il n’y en a pas un pour rattraper l’autre sur ce rafiot, tous des bons à rien…

\- S’ils sont aussi bons à rien que ne l’était Sanji dans sa jeunesse, je pense qu’on va s’en sortir, se moque allégrement Nami en mettant un gentil coup de coude dans les côtes au vieil homme.

\- Mais oui détends toi un peu Mamour, tu vas nous faire une attaque ! Rajoute Ivankov.

Law les observe tous tour à tour, se sentant toujours autant de trop au cœur de cette bande aux allures de vieille famille joyeuse. Entre le groupe des « anciens » que forment Ivankov, Jinbei et Zeff qui se sont rassemblés pour parler politique sur les mers, les enfants qui courent autour de la table en jouant beaucoup trop bruyamment et leurs parents qui les rappellent à l’ordre sans aucune conviction, bien trop occupés à leur pitance, leurs blagues de cul ou leur apéritif, il sent une nouvelle fois le mal de crâne poindre à vitesse grand V.

\- … Iva et Zeff sont ensemble, lui fait utilement remarquer le chapeau de paille à ses côtés au bout d’un moment.

\- Ah oui ? Je ne l’aurais pas deviné tout seul, tiens.

\- Je précise, parce qu’y’a plein de gens qu’ça rend fou.

\- Et pourquoi ?

Il hausse nonchalamment les épaules.

\- J’sais pas.

Il lui envoya un immense sourire qui suinte la stupidité, avant qu’une main baladeuse ne se glisse sur sa cuisse.

\- Tu survies ?

\- Non.

\- Shishishi, ça va aller Amour ! T’as réussi à t’habituer à tout ça une première fois, ‘sûr que tu peux encore y arriver !

Probablement, même si le bruit lui donne pour le moment envie de prendre un chapeau de paille pour taper sur l’autre.

\- On retournera sur le Sunny après l’repas pour faire une sieste tranquilles si tu v...

Law haussa un sourcil au mot sieste qu’il trouve légèrement suspicieux, avant d’essayer de comprendre pourquoi Luffy s’est soudainement arrêté au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’y’a, Cora ? Demande le brun à l’adresse de leur fils, que Law finit par remarquer juste derrière lui, en train de le fixer avec insistance.

À l’instar de son compagnon, Law se fige en découvrant l’air plus qu’étrange qu’aborde le petit garçon, les sourcils légèrement froncés et le visage tendu. Une sorte de maturité bien trop étrange ressort ainsi de ses traits et cela le déstabilise grandement.

\- Cora ? L’appelle de nouveau Luffy.

\- Pourquoi tu parles à Papa comme s’il avait perdu la tête ?? J’aime pas ça ! Et t’es trop bizarre depuis hier !! Vous cachez un truc !

Un étrange mélange de gêne et de culpabilité monte en Law à cette phrase et il se retrouve complétement muet, laissant son compagnon gérer pour deux.

\- Heeey, qu’est-ce que tu racontes, mon petit bébé ? Papa a pa-

\- J’suis pas un bébé !! Et arrête de mentir, t’es trop nul pour mentir !! Je sais que Papa est bizarre et j’veux savoir pourquoi !

Il voit Luffy déglutir à ses côtés, apparemment presque aussi désemparé que lui. Et il remarque bien vite que le reste de l’assemblée autour d’eux s’est tu pour assister à la scène, et Law ne peut s’empêcher de leur jeter un regard noir : comme-ci c’était le moment de cesser leur cacophonie pour jouer aux voyeurs.

\- C’est pour ça que tu m’as demandé où on était hier ? Lui demande Cora d’une petite voix hésitante. Parce que tu sais plus où tu es... ?

Il voit les larmes pointer dans les yeux de son fils alors qu’il se mange la réalité de plein fouet : Cora tient bel et bien de lui. Il a réussi à comprendre la situation avec si peu d’information malgré son âge et Law hésite sur le fait qu’il doive se réjouir ou non à l’idée que le petit ait peut-être hérité de son intelligence...

Bienheureux sont les imbéciles, dit-on : il pense sincèrement que cet adage est vrai. L’homme à sa droite en est un exemple parfait, contrairement à lui et ses insomnies, entre autres.

Mais Cora coupe court à ses pensées négatives pour piquer un sprint vers la sortie du restaurant et Law a le souffle coupé lorsqu’il aperçoit le regard de Luffy avant qu’il ne s’élance lui-même à la suite de son fils, suintant l’instinct de protection dans toute sa splendeur.

Il avait rarement vu une telle expression sur ce visage idiot auparavant. Même lorsque l’homme s’était jeté corps et âme à la rescousse de ses nakamas lors de leurs affrontements communs, jamais ce regard protecteur n’avait brillé d’un tel éclat dans les iris noirs.

Et cela suffit pour clouer Law sur place et se dire que, définitivement et même s’il en crève d’envie, il ne peut pas s’élancer à la suite de sa « famille ».

Car il n’a pas le souvenir d’avoir vu Cora grandir. Car il ne sait même pas comment il est censé se comporter avec lui. Et surtout parce qu’il n’a pas ce regard si aimant et protecteur envers son fils et ne sait pas s’il l’aura un jour. Et quand bien même, le petit vient de prendre conscience de la pire des réalités qui soit : son propre père ne se souvient plus de lui. Et Law ne sait pas s’il sera capable de lui faire face de nouveau, si c’est pour essuyer de la déception dans les petits yeux gris...

Alors que ce n’est qu’un gosse qu’il ne connaissait pas il y a encore vingt-quatre heures. Pourquoi un tel revirement en si peu de temps pour un être qui ne l’aurait probablement jamais attiré, en temps normal... ? Les enfants, il a toujours vu cela comme une perte flagrante de temps. Il réservait cela aux familles bien heureuses, enfoncées dans leur vie banale et confortable. Pas à un vulgaire pirate avec autant de sang sur les mains que lui. Pas à l’homme aux sérieux problèmes mentaux et affectifs qui a perdu ses repères parentaux bien trop tôt pour être équilibré et offrir une éducation convenable à un enfant qu’il peut être...

Comment Mugiwara avait-il pu croire un seul instant qu’il ferait un bon père... ?

\- Law, l’appelle une voix qui l’arrache de ses pensées.

Il relève la tête pour croiser le regard plus que sérieux d’Usopp.

\- Va les rejoindre.

Il plisse les yeux, pas certain que cela soit la meilleure des idées.

\- Je ne pense pas...

\- Va les rejoindre, répète-t-il, le ton plus tranchant que jamais.

Encore plus perturbé en retrouvant ce nouvel Usopp si sûr de lui qui se permet carrément de lui donner des ordres, il ne trouve même pas le courage de s’en plaindre et se contente de se lever doucement de la table, tout en ne lâchant pas le sniper des yeux à qui il s’acharne à envoyer toute sa colère télépathiquement. Il fait ensuite volte-face et ses pas peu assurés le conduisent inconsciemment vers le Sunny.

Au bout de longues minutes de fouille, il les retrouve enfin tous les deux assis à même le sol à l’arrière du bateau, Cora emprisonné dans les bras de son père qui semble user de ses muscles pour l’empêcher de s’enfuir alors que le petit garçon se débat sans grande conviction en tirant une tête de trois kilomètres de long.

\- Ça marche plus ça, t’entends ? Lui murmure l’adulte avec un petit sourire en coin. J’en ai marre de toi, c’est vraiment pas bien de faire des trucs comme ça. T’as blessé Papa.

\- ‘M’en fous, il se souvient même plus d’moi.

La prise autour de l’enfant semble se resserrer et ses couinements plaintifs ne font que le confirmer à Law.

\- Il va se souvenir. ‘Faut lui laisser du temps.

Luffy tourne enfin la tête dans sa direction, mais son expression est loin d’être celle à laquelle il s’attendait : au lieu d’une mine déconfite, il trouve un sourire fripon floqué sur le visage idiot.

\- Désolé Amour, il recommence. Il était pas sérieux tout à l’heure, c’est juste une de ses techniques de petit malin !

\- ... Une technique... ? Demande-t-il complétement perdu, alors qu’il s’assoit au sol à son tour pour les rejoindre.

\- Ouaip. Pour esquiver la bouffe.

Le front de Law se plisse méchamment tandis qu’il a le désagréable sentiment que son cerveau se fait la malle.

\- ... Encore cette histoire de nourriture... ? Mais quel est le rapport avec moi ?

Un gloussement amusé s’échappe de la gorge de l’homme.

\- Il a bien compris ton problème, mais j’sais très bien que ça le perturbe pas tant qu’ça. Tant qu’il me voit pas m’inquiéter, il s’inquiétera pas non plus.

\- Des fois t’as pas raison ! Intervient Cora avant de se faire plaquer la bouche avec hargne par son père.

\- Mais vu que c’est une saloperie trop malin, il a essayé de faire croire qu’il était triste pour venir bouder ici et pouvoir esquiver le repas. Il est aussi vicieux que toi quand il s’y met, tu sais. Et j’ai l’impression que c’est de pire en pire...

Luffy baisse la tête vers la chair de sa chair pour lui envoyer un regard curieux, auxquels les iris argentés répondent avec colère. Cora finit par se libérer de la main de son père et de la mordre furieusement, arrachant un cri de surprise à l’homme.

Et tandis qu’ils commencent à se chamailler, Law, de son côté, réussit enfin à remettre de l’ordre dans ses idées.

\- ... Il a vraiment un gros problème avec la nourriture ?

\- Ouais... Soupire bruyamment Luffy. Il aime pas manger. Ça l’soule. C’est... Certainement mon plus grand échec dans son éducation, j’crois...

Law écarquille les yeux et les observe continuer à se repousser et à se chatouiller entre eux durant de longues secondes... Avant qu’il ne lâche un rire sonore et esclaffé : il rit comme il n’avait pas ri depuis bien, bien longtemps. Et bien évidemment, après les quelques secondes de surprise passées du côté Chapeau de paille, ce dernier l’imite à son tour.

Prit dans une pulsion qui le surprend lui-même, il les attrape dans ses bras pour les serrer contre lui. Luffy lui rend son étreinte sans hésiter et Cora se contente de lui tapoter affectueusement le bras.

\- Pourquoi t’as perdu ta tête Papa ?

Le nez enfoncé dans les mèches brunes du chapeau de paille, Law se contente seulement d’un petit regard fatigué envers son fils.

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Si on trouve pourquoi, on pourra te la rendre non ?

\- Ouais c’est possible, réfléchit à son tour Luffy.

\- Bah faut aller dans la bibliothèque alors ! S’exclame le petit en se libérant de la prise de ses parents. On va trouver le livre de Robin qui parle des tous les fruits démoniaques et, et, et si ça se trouve y’en a un qui retire les souvenirs des gens, et après on pourra le retrouver et redonner sa tête à Papa !!

Un petit silence surpris lui répond et les deux hommes s’échangent un regard, les sourcils aussi haussés l’un que l’autre.

\- Euuuh... Ouais c’pas bête...

\- C’est même plutôt malin, Cora. Robin a une encyclopédie sur les fruits du démon ?

\- Ouaip. Et j’y avais pas pensé du tout shishishi !

\- Ouaiiis ! Je vais aller chercher !! Annonce le petit, surexcité, avant de partir en courant vers l’intérieur du Sunny.

Luffy se met à rire de plus belle.

\- Il est trop intelligent, j’suis tellement fier de lui... !

Et Law le fixe longuement du coin de l’œil en retour. Le chapeau de paille finit par le remarquer et se tourne pour lui faire face.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’y’a ?

\- ... Tu n’oublies pas quelque chose ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Le repas, Luffy.

\- AAAAAAH !! LA BOUFFE !! J’AI PAS FINI MON ASSIETTE ALORS QUE C’ÉTAIT TROP BON !!

Il se relève d’un bond et s’apprête à détaler à son tour, mais Law le retient par le col dans un soupir.

\- Luffy... Le repas de Cora.

Il lui fait de nouveau face pour le fixer longuement, son air complétement abruti de retour.

\- ... Il m’a encore niqué.

\- Oui.

\- ... Sale petit ssfkqdsfsjbfdhfs !!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le dernier chapitre est le dernier... Vous êtes prêts pour avoir enfin vos réponses ? :D


	7. Chapter 7

Law admire par le hublot de la fenêtre de leur chambre du Sunny la mer d’ancre qui s’étale à perte de vue, se noyant avec le ciel nuageux qui ne laisse pas passer un seul rayon de lumière. Seul l’éclairage extérieur du Devil Blue donne un semblant de visibilité aux alentours, et le bateau est plongé dans un silence plus que bienvenu. Le bon moment pour profiter du calme en se noyant dans ses pensées, en somme.

Mais Law ne fait que ressasser et ressasser encore les mêmes idées en boucle. A-t-il réellement perdu la mémoire ? Si c’est le cas, comment l’aurait-il soudainement perdu ? Et pourquoi à ce moment bien précis de sa vie, puisque tous ses souvenirs d’avant leur départ d’Onigashima étaient clairs comme de l’eau de roche ?

Et surtout, comment Mugiwara peut avoir une telle confiance aveugle dans le fait qu’il ne retrouve ses souvenirs rapidement... ? Cela fait-il parti de l’amour inconditionnel qu’il éprouve pour lui... ?

Qu’a bien pu faire Law pour mériter autant d’amour, au juste ? Sa vie n’a été que manipulation, pillage et vengeance. Il n’a clairement pas sa place au paradis. Et pourtant, le paradis est apparemment venu directement à lui...

À tel point qu’il en devient lui-même affreusement mièvre, se fait-il la réflexion tout en soupirant.

La porte s’ouvre dans un grincement, laissant apparaître celui qui a apparemment tout chamboulé dans son existence.

\- Cora veut que tu viennes lui faire un bisou du soir, ça te dit ? Lui demande-t-il tranquillement, mais Law ne peut s’empêcher de remarquer la pointe de tristesse au fond des iris obsidiennes.

Sûrement que s’il était dans son état normal, jamais Luffy n’aurait à lui demander de venir accomplir cette simple formalité. Le bisou du soir, c’est si cliché et en même temps si normal. Lui-même l’avait réclamé longtemps auprès de sa mère, étant petit.

Il se lève sans un mot pour rejoindre le brun qui passe un bras doux autour de sa taille pour accompagner sa marche jusqu’à une chambre attenante, dans laquelle Cora est lové dans ses couvertures, non loin de Tom qui est lui-même plongé dans un livre dans son propre lit. À son arrivée, le bleu relève distraitement les yeux et leur envoie une grimace de dédain devant laquelle Law ne peut s’empêcher d’être amusé.

Pas étonnant que Cora soit intenable auprès d’un sale gosse pareil.

\- Papa ! S’exclame son fils d’une voix endormie en tendant les bras vers lui.

Law se met à genoux pour répondre à son étreinte et il réalise alors qu’il sert son fils dans ses bras pour la première fois en tant que tel : en lui envoyant tout l’amour dont il est capable de ses faibles forces. Ses yeux le picotent méchamment à cette conclusion, mais il les ferme prestement pour les empêcher de commettre l’irréparable.

Ils finissent par se séparer et Cora le gratifie d’un sourire aussi radieux qu’épuisé.

\- Tu vas vite retrouver ta tête Papa, moi aussi je crois en toi !

Sa gorge se noue à cette phrase : il l’espère de tout son cœur. Histoire qu’il puisse rendre correctement justice à cette petite tornade à la bouille magnifique.

Il dépose un baiser doux sur le sommet des cheveux drus et Cora se rallonge rapidement pour fermer les yeux, avant que les deux adultes ne sortent de la pièce. Ils remontent le couloir d’un pas lent et en silence, alors que Law détaille la silhouette de l’homme qui ouvre la marche.

Ils retournent dans la chambre, de laquelle Luffy referme soigneusement la porte derrière lui avant de s’étirer bruyamment. Et lorsqu’il revient à Law, il remarque enfin que celui-ci ne le quitte pas des yeux.

\- ... Un problème, mon Amour ?

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- ... Hein ?

\- Tu aurais pu choisir n’importe qui d’autre. Une personne qui te ressemble plus, avec qui tu partages plus de choses. Mais tu m’as choisi moi pour partager cette vie, moi et pas un autre. Pourquoi ? Qu’est-ce que j’ai de plus ?

Et Law retrouve ce regard neutre qui semble fouiller les tréfonds de son âme.

\- Toi et ton esprit logique, alors... Répond finalement Luffy en roulant des yeux. J’sais pas moi. Parce que t’es cool, parce que t’es canon, parce que... Hmmm...

Il s’approche de lui pour attraper son visage entre ses mains.

\- Parce que j’t’aime et l’amour ça s’explique pas.

\- Malgré mes défauts ? Malgré les disputes qu’on a pu avoir ? Nous avons failli nous séparer à un moment donné, non ? Tu ne l’as pas regretté à ce moment-là ?

Luffy fronce les sourcils mais ne lâche pas son visage pour autant.

\- On _s’est_ séparé, le corrige-t-il lourdement. Deux fois.

Et c’est au tour de Law de froncer les sourcils à présent. Son compagnon le lâche en soupirant et se met à errer à travers la pièce.

\- La première fois, c’était quand j’t’ai mis au pied du mur pour avoir un enfant. Je me suis ramené en femme pour te prouver ma détermination, mais t’étais pas d’accord. Alors tu t’es tiré. Mais t’es revenu quelques semaines plus tard...

Il tourne la tête vers Law pour lui envoyer un regard extrêmement vicelard.

\- Plus motivé que jamais à me faire un gosse, si tu vois c’que j’veux dire.

\- Abrège, espèce d’obsédé, l’intime Law avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Héhé... La deuxième fois, c’était il y a genre deux ou trois ans. Les années qu’on a passées ensemble sur le Sunny ont eu un peu raison d’nous, je crois... Mais même après t’être éloigné pour retourner avec son équipage sur le White Hope, ça s’est pas arrangé. Ça a fait que se dégrader, même... Alors, t’as tout envoyé balader et on s’est pas vu pendant presque six mois. Tu manquais tellement à Cora, mais tu voulais surtout pas recroiser le Sunny...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- ... J’pense que c’est parce que t’avais peur de craquer, si on s’voyait. Et c’est ce qui s’est passé, d’ailleurs. Tu nous as donné rendez-vous sur Laugh Tale pour que tu puisses récupérer un peu Cora, mais au final quand on s’est vu, on est allés parler, et...

L’expression que lui envoie Luffy est un mélange assez déstabilisant de joie presque douloureuse et de luxure plus que plaisante. Évidemment, pas besoin d’un dessin.

\- Et ça va mieux entre nous, depuis ?

-Moui, même si on a des hauts et des bas, mais c’est pour tout l’monde, ça. Ça n’existe pas le couple parfait.

\- Et cette histoire de fusion des équipages, alors... ?

Luffy tire une grimace à cette question.

\- Ah, ça... Je t’ai proposé de fusionner nos deux équipages il y a quelques temps, vu qu’on fait concrètement la même chose sur Grand Line. Ça permettrait qu’on soit tout le temps ensemble... Ta bande avait l’air partante et la mienne n’y voit pas d’inconvénient, y’a que toi qu’ça fait gueuler. C’était toujours un non définitif la dernière fois qu’on en a parlé.

\- Hmm... Ai-je peur que la proximité nous sépare de nouveau ?

\- Shishishi, tu vois que tu te connais bien, en fait.

Sur ces mots, Luffy s’approche de nouveau de lui et vient se pendre à son cou, ses mains croisées derrière la nuque de Law.

\- Qu’est-ce que t’en penses toi, _Jeune Law_ ?

\- J’en pense que je me comprends. Je ne pourrais pas te supporter tous les jours pendant une période indéterminée.

\- Pas cool.

Law lui envoie un de ses sourires sadiques et attrape ses hanches entre ses longs doigts pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Même si tu es bien moins insupportable que le toi de 19 ans, je dois le reconnaître...

Il se penche pour l’embrasser doucement, la bouche de son aîné s’ouvrant automatiquement pour accueillir la langue joueuse. Elles se caressent l’une l’autre durant de longues secondes qui ne font que réchauffer petit à petit les deux corps qui se frôlent lascivement, ne réalisant pas ni l’un ni l’autre qu’ils se balancent légèrement sous un rythme muet.

\- ... Je dois même reconnaître que tu as un certain potentiel, Mugiwara-ya, rajoute Law après s’être légèrement décollé pour lui offrir son sourire le plus malicieux.

\- Ah ouais... ? Toi aussi t’es pas mal, Torao... Lui répond-il en se mordant les lèvres d’envie.

Law fond de nouveau sur la lippe offerte et légèrement rosie qu’il se met à dévorer avec passion, se laissant entrainer au passage par son aîné jusqu’au mur à côté, contre lequel il le plaque sans vergogne. Leur respiration hachée se transforme bientôt en grognements et en gémissements, alors que Luffy tente par tous les moyens de se rapprocher le plus possible du corps désiré en se collant à lui et en enroulant une jambe autour de sa taille. Jambe que Law s’empresse de réceptionner, appuyant ainsi un peu plus leur érection l’une contre l’autre.

Luffy se détache de la bouche de son compagnon pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire et se met à maltraiter son cou sans répit et avec une passion qui fait bouillir Law un peu plus, tandis que les doigts furieux du petit capitaine s’acharnent sur les boutons de sa chemise. Il parvient enfin à l’ouvrir pour mieux glisser des mains vicieuses contre sa peau chaude, redessinant ses côtes, palpant sa chair, pressant ses hanches avec panache. Leur visage se frôlent et se frottent l’un contre l’autre, leurs lèvres se perdant sur toute la surface de peau accessible pour des baisers aussi légers qu’appuyés.

Dévoré par une pulsion soudaine, Law agrippe d’un seul coup les cheveux bruns si doux pour tirer la tête de son amant violemment en arrière. Il l’admire un instant dans cette position de soumission et ne peut qu’apprécier le regard dégoulinant d’envie que lui envoie l’autre. Et histoire de l’allumer déjà un peu plus qu’il ne l’est déjà, un dévergondé petit bout de langue élastique d’à peine quelques centimètres se glisse doucement dans sa direction, se faufilant entre les lèvres entrouvertes, comme pour l’appeler au vice. Si peu mais pourtant bien assez pour lui donner une nouvelle pulsion : il attire violemment le visage de Luffy vers lui pour l’embrasser sauvagement dans un râle impatient, s’affairant à lui ôter ses vêtements le plus rapidement possible. Le haut du Chapeau de paille s’envole, rapidement suivi dudit chapeau, et Law laisse courir lentement ses doigts le long des abdominaux parfaits pour trouver l’ouverture qui le sépare de la libération du membre gonflé et désiré.

De son côté, Luffy s’affaire également à se faufiler vers l’érection érigée pour lui, mais sans prendre la peine de le déshabiller. Il dégage simplement son pénis de son sous-vêtement pour pouvoir le masturber tranquillement, se noyant dans ses yeux embués de plaisir, laissant les siens dériver à leurs tours lorsque son pantalon tombe sur ses chevilles et que la douce main de son amant s’affaire à masser sa propre verge.

Ils restent ainsi de longues et chaudes minutes, s’embrassant, se frottant le visage et le corps l’un contre l’autre, recréant les courbes de l’autre de leur main libre. Celle de Law se faufile bientôt entre les fesses de son aîné après qu’il se soit léché les doigts d’une manière qui a clairement fait mouche, à entendre le petit gémissement d’envie qu’avait poussé Luffy à cette vision. Il se sent presque perdre la tête en sentant les chairs brûlantes autour de lui et n’attend pas bien longtemps avant de glisser un second doigt.

Pendus aux lèvres de l’autre, respirant difficilement, le cerveau complétement bouffé par le désir, ils ne se lâchent pas des yeux, appréciant chaque caresse, chaque mouvement, chaque aller-retour. Law voit Luffy fermer les yeux malgré lui lorsqu’il atteint finalement sa prostate, et prend un malin plaisir à y retourner avec délice.

\- Aaaaah, Laaaaw...

\- Oui... ?

\- J’vais... Aaaah... J’vais tellement te baiser... J’veux te rendre taré...

Il ne peut s’empêcher de pouffer légèrement à l’entente de cette phrase.

\- Quel romantisme, _Mugiwara_...

Il met un coup un peu plus prononcé sur la boule de nerf en même temps, ce qui arrache un doux gémissement luxurieux au concerné.

\- La ferme... Prends-moi, au lieu de dire des conneries.

Law se passe la langue sur ses lèvres avec envie face à cet ordre si doux à entendre, pour une fois.

\- Une préférence ? Propose-t-il dans un susurrement.

\- Hmm...

L’homme se dégage doucement de son étreinte, laissant Law perplexe, avant de s’agripper au mur et de cambrer ses fesses nues vers Law sans aucune pudeur.

\- Fais c’que t’as à faire, le convie-t-il avec un sourire pervers qu’il lui envoie par-dessus son épaule.

Et c’est avec un sourire ravi que Law agrippe les hanches offertes, qu’il prend grand soin de malaxer quelques petites secondes, avant de s’enduire le pénis de salive et de pénétrer son amant avec une douceur qu’il ne se connait pas.

Mais le long gémissement de satisfaction de Luffy vaut bien toute la douceur du monde.

Il ne lui laisse pas le temps de s’habituer, sachant pertinemment que l’homme élastique n’en a clairement pas besoin, et entame des va-et-vient lents et profonds, appréciant les chairs chaudes et brûlantes qui se resserrent spasmodiquement autour de lui. Chaque coup arrache un bruit toujours plus jouissif à son amant et il ne peut s’empêcher de le suivre dans des râles rauques et impudiques, grisé par cette sensation de chaleur montante qui lui vrille le bas ventre.

Il se met à accélérer la cadence petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que ses dernières bribes de raison le lâchent. Les peaux se mettent rapidement à claquer l’une contre l’autre et il se sent tellement dur, bien ancré au fond de l’homme qui lui fait tourner la tête. Chaque mouvement sur son gland le met un peu plus en extase, et bientôt il sent qu’il fait beaucoup trop chaud autour de lui. Il lâche momentanément les hanches aimées -sans pour autant stopper ses mouvements de bassin-, pour dégager sa chemise, mais une main pressée l’arrête.

\- Law. Garde la chemise, s’il te plait...

Ordre ou supplique, difficile à dire tant la voix du chapeau de paille est aigue et cassée. Il ne cherche pas à perdre du temps à comprendre la demande et obéit sagement, récupérant une hanche de sa main gauche, glissant la droite le long de la colonne vertébrale qu’elle remonte avec délice. Il lui agrippe finalement les cheveux pour lui tirer la tête en arrière, amplifiant ainsi ses mouvements grâce à cette prise de choix. Et il laisse échapper un nouveau râle de désir, alors que des gouttes de sueurs perlent le long de ses tempes. Il prend soin de sortir presque complétement du trou brûlant et trempé pour mieux y revenir lentement, appréciant chaque centimètre s’enserrer sur son pénis toujours plus dur.

Et il se sent proche de l’extase. Dans cette position, avec sa main qui domine complétement Luffy, ses cris de luxure lui parvenant telle une invitation à la jouissance. Mais il se contient, difficilement, savourant chaque seconde de plus passées entre les chaires qui l’écrasent presque entre elles. Il relâche finalement les cheveux noirs pour les caresser, collant son torse contre le dos trempé de sueur, se lovant contre sa nuque pour la décorer de baisers passionnés.

\- L-Law... Amour... J’veux changer...

\- Hmm ?

Luffy ne lui laisse pas le temps de retrouver ses esprits qu’il le repousse, se retirant au passage, et se colle dos au mur de bois pour lui faire face.

Law l’admire un instant : ses yeux voilés par le désir semblent rester difficilement ouverts, tandis que ses jambes tremblent légèrement, menaçant de le faire vaciller à tout moment. Il se tient d’ailleurs au mur et le regarde de dessous, essoufflé, désireux, bouffé par le plaisir. C’en est trop pour Law qui est pris d’une nouvelle impulsion et l’attrape pour le soulever, l’invitant tacitement à enrouler ses jambes autour de lui. Ils se retrouvent collés de nouveau, torse contre torse, peau contre peau, lèvres contre lèvres. Law ne tâtonne pas très longtemps avant de le pénétrer de nouveau et il lui semble qu’il est encore plus serré qu’à l’instant d’avant. Sa verge se retrouve à nouveau compressée avec délice et s’enfonce en lui encore plus profondément, arrachant un cri presque désespéré à son amant.

Ils s’embrassent avec passion et avidité, gémissant dans la bouche de l’autre, le corps de Luffy cognant contre le mur dans son dos avec une discrétion complétement ratée.

Il sent le plaisir de Luffy monter d’un seul coup et il voit son visage se déformer en une grimace presque désespérée, ses yeux se révulsent tandis que sa bouche s’ouvre en grand pour laisser échapper un cri bestial. Les chairs se resserrent violemment autour de lui et il doit batailler pour rester un minimum concentré, trop hypnotisé par ce visage déformé par le plaisir de la jouissance. Un liquide chaud se répand entre eux, mais il est plus agréable qu’autre chose pour Law qui ne peut s’empêcher de rapprocher un peu plus leur corps. Il se noie de nouveau dans la bouche de Luffy qui revient à lui après de longues secondes d’extase, les yeux brumeux et un magnifique sourire satisfait aux lèvres.

\- Je t’aime Law... Putain qu’est-ce que j’t’aime...

\- Luffy...

Il l’embrasse de nouveau avec toute la passion dont il est capable, continuant ses mouvements de bassin avec délice tandis que l’autre gémit encore et encore.

Puis, il les entend. Deux coups.

Sourds, lointains. Il fronce les sourcils mais décide de les ignorer pour retourner à son Luffy qui ne le lâche pas des yeux.

\- ... Law...

\- Oui...

Deux autres coups. Plus proches, cette fois. Peut-être. Le bruit est étrange. Métallique. Il lui semble parvenir du lointain, mais en même temps de l’intérieur de lui. Ses sourcils se froncent de nouveau alors qu’il tend l’oreille, ralentissant ses va-et-vient mécaniques.

\- Law... Répète Luffy, mais cette fois sa voix résonne comme un appel.

Il rive de nouveau ses yeux dans les iris noirs qui le fixent avec une intensité incroyable.

\- Tu m'oublieras pas, hein... ?

Le cerveau de Law freeze à cette phrase et il stoppe tout mouvement sans même le réaliser.

\- ... Quoi ?

\- M’oublie pas, Amour. Okay... ?

Les deux coups résonnent de nouveau, mais cette fois ils sont si forts qu’ils le font sursauter. Il ne lâche pourtant pas Luffy des yeux et son sourire attendri, presque triste, et la dernière chose qu’il voit...

.

.

.

.

\- Capitaine ! Tout va bien ??

Law sursaute, en sueur, l’esprit complétement hagard, paniqué. Son cœur a certainement raté un battement dans sa poitrine à cause du violent sursaut que ce réveil lui a provoqué et il lui faut quelques secondes pour replacer l’environnement autour de lui.

Des murs de métal, un bureau de bois brun, son étagère remplie de livre de médecine...

Sa chambre du Polar Tang.

Son souffle se coupe de nouveau et il reste en apnée de longues secondes avant que les deux autres coups de Bepo à la porte ne le rappellent à la réalité.

\- Capitaiiine ! Tu m’inquiètes !

Il s’arrache furieusement des draps trempés et parcourt rapidement les trois mètres qui le séparent de la porte, ne prenant qu’à moitié conscience de son érection presque douloureuse. Il ouvre le verrou et tombe nez-à-nez sur la mine inquiète de son second, qui lui offre un sourire soulagé en le voyant.

\- Capitaine ! Tu m’as fait peur ! Ça fait au moins cinq minutes que je frappe !

\- ... Bepo... ?!

L’ours polaire lui envoie une moue presque effrayée en le voyant et se met à paniquer instantanément, comme à son habitude.

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe, Capitaine ?? Tu as fait un cauchemar ?! Tu veux m’en parler ??

Mais Law ne trouve rien à lui répondre. Son seul réflexe est de l’attraper pour se coller à lui de toutes ses forces, enfonçant son visage dans les poils doux qui lui ont tant manqué.

Moins de quarante-huit heures loin de lui, et pourtant cela lui avait paru des années.

Le Mink finit par le serrer dans ses bras à son tour, ayant l’habitude que son ami ne réclame pas tout haut lorsqu’il a besoin de réconfort.

\- ... Bepo, combien de temps j’ai dormi ? Finit-il par lui demander au bout de quelques minutes silencieuses.

\- Euuuh... Je ne sais pas à quelle heure tu as été te coucher cette nuit, mais il est tard. Entre cinq et huit heures du coup, je dirais ?

Law se dégage de la prise de l’ours pour le fixer, les yeux écarquillés.

\- ... Et... Quand... Quand sommes-nous ?

\- Hein ? Comment ça ?

\- Onigashima, c’était il y a combien de temps ?

\- Euuuh... Je dirais, il y a deux mois, peut-être ? Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Ne me rappelle pas ces affreux souvenirs, Capitaine !

Ledit capitaine se perd alors dans ses pensées, les yeux hagards et presque choqués.

\- ... Capitaine... Je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

Il ne lui répond pas, se contenant de faire demi-tour et de fermer la porte derrière lui, se rasseyant mécaniquement au bord de son lit pour réfléchir.

Un rêve. Un foutu rêve, voilà ce que ça avait été. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Cora, les tatouages de Luffy, les quatre autres gosses, Franky et Ikkaku, Zoro et Usopp, Nami et Sanji...

Un foutu rêve de merde.

.

.

Le calme du Polar Tang est assourdissant autour de lui. Jamais il n’a trouvé son équipage aussi désespérément silencieux et docile. Leur attitude d’enfants bien élevés qui, en temps normal, lui apporte une paix intérieure plus que bienvenue l’ennuie au plus haut point, aujourd’hui.

Cela fait quatre jours qu’il tire une tronche de trois kilomètres de long, tournant en rond dans le sous-marin sans réel but, constamment plongé dans ses souvenirs qui lui semblent si réels, ressassant les sensations, les émotions...

Les sentiments.

Il n’arrive pas à comprendre comment tout cela ne peut avoir été qu’un simple rêve. Non, en réalité, il refuse tout simplement d’y croire.

Car aucun des rêves qu’il n’avait fait jusqu’ici ne lui avait semblait si vrai, si doux, si désirable. Oh bien sûr, il est heureux d’être retourné à sa vie routinière et d’avoir retrouvé son équipage chéri, mais quelque chose manque. Quelque chose qui lui vrille la poitrine, qui lui dévore le cerveau et le cœur comme un drogué en manque. Et il a du mal à accepter que cette chose... Cette seule petite chose puisse être...

_« M’oublie pas... »_

Qu’est-ce dont, ce fourmillement au fond de lui lorsqu’il se répète la voix lascive et presque suppliante de Mugiwara... ? Et cet ennui qui l’étouffe presque ?

Oui, il est en manque. Oui, _Luffy et Cora_ lui manquent. Et les jours qui passent n’y changent rien, il le sait. Le besoin devient un peu plus viscéral à chaque trop longue minute de calme qui passe.

Oui, il a réellement _besoin_ de retrouver cet aperçu de bonheur qu’il a approché d’un peu trop près malgré lui.

Alors, il a finalement décidé de faire comme une certaine personne le lui a conseillé récemment : il essaie de ne plus se prendre la tête.

Il a donc demandé à Shachi de chercher le Thousand Sunny, aujourd’hui. Il sait parfaitement que, comme l’équipage de Kidd, leurs rivaux pour trouver le One Piece sont forcément dans cette zone de Grand Line, plus très loin de sa fin qui borde Red Line. Laugh Tale est plus proche que jamais et cela rend l’équipage recherché bien plus simple à trouver.

Il n’est donc pas plus étonné que cela lorsque le roux lui annonce qu’il a trouvé leur position approximative après avoir obtenu le nom de la dernière île où les chapeaux de paille avaient fait entendre parler d’eux, la veille au soir.

Law demanda à Ikkaku de repousser les limites de leur sous-marin pour arriver le plus rapidement possible à destination. Moins de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, ils refaisaient donc surface à quelques dizaines de mètres du bateau à la tête de lion. Et ce furent certainement les vingt-quatre heures les plus exaltées de la vie de Law, complétement noyé sous la vague d’impatience qui lui rongeait les entrailles qu’il était.

Il sort le premier lorsque Polar Tang a fini d’émerger, ouvrant la porte du sas avec une certaine appréhension. Ses yeux mettent quelques secondes à s’habituer au soleil rayonnant. Et lorsque l’aveuglement momentané s’estompe, il ne trouve pas tout de suite le visage espéré parmi les neufs sourires ravis qui l’appellent avec engouement en lui faisant des grands signes, tous réunis sur la pelouse du Sunny.

Puis son regard glisse par automatisme vers la figure de proue, et c’est là qu’il le voit.

Debout, tourné dans leur direction les bras croisés sur la poitrine, sa chemise rouge flottant au vent. Law n’attend pas plus pour déballer une Room et se téléporter juste devant lui sur la tête du bateau. Il baisse les yeux pour croiser ses jumeaux noirs et le regard neutre et étrangement profond qu’il rencontre semble sonder les moindres tréfonds de son âme.

Law connait ce regard. Il l’a beaucoup trop vu durant ces quelques quarante-huit heures, il y a quelques jours. Mais ce sérieux et cette maturité sont exclusifs à cet homonyme qu’il a rencontré sur Laugh Tale à ce moment-là. À cet homme plus âgé si mûr, si sûr de lui, et pourtant toujours si idiot.

Jamais à ce gamin en fin d’adolescence qui n’est même pas encore devenu Roi des pirates qu’il a sous les yeux...

De longues secondes de flottement passent avant que Luffy ne lui sourit, d’un sourire rayonnant, entendu, et étrangement satisfait. Et cela secoue quelque chose au fond de Law, lui apportant un inexplicable sentiment de sécurité, comme-ci tout est parfaitement normal et qu’il est exactement à l’endroit où il doit être.

Un sourire lui échappe. Trop étiré et trop heureux, surtout pour lui. Et le petit rire qui lui répond résonne comme une félicité. Il attrape finalement Luffy pour l’amener tout contre lui et dégage le chapeau de paille d’un mouvement léger pour enfoncer son nez dans les cheveux noirs, retrouvant son odeur qui lui a déjà tant manqué. Des doigts s’enfoncent avec force dans son manteau tandis que le plus petit se frotte allègrement à son torse comme pour apprécier encore un peu plus le contact.

\- Bon retour, Torao... Entend-il dans un murmure étouffé ravi.

... Un simple rêve, vraiment... ?

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waaaaaaaaaaaaaah, ma première histoire longue qui se termine mondieumondieumondieumondieu !! Quelle joie, quel soulagement !  
> J’espère que cette fin ouverte ne vous donne pas trop envie de me taper, que ça ne vous frustrera pas trop et que vous aurez apprécié cette histoire de bout en bout ! :D  
> Et on fait un petit coucou d’au-revoir attendri à Cora, Tom, Belly, Zia et Sorine qui sont les OC les plus choux que j’aurais pu pondre de ma vie x) mention spéciale à Vieux-Luffy-le-pervers, aussi. Il va me manquer, celui-là !
> 
> Ah oui, et il va sûrement y avoir un chapitre bonus ! Je ne sais pas quand, par contre, mais il est déjà bien commencé donc sûrement dans pas trop longtemps !
> 
> Voilà voilà, encre un GRAND MERCI pour votre lecture, pour vos follows, pour vos reviews et je vous dis à bientôt !!
> 
> Soraa~


	8. Bonus 1 : "Tom"

.Luffy balançait joyeusement la main de Robin d’avant en arrière avec son engouement habituel, tandis qu’elle s’accrochait au bras d’Usopp pour marcher alors qu’il racontait une fantastique histoire de sorciers qui étaient partis en guerre contre un cruel être maléfique dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom. Le temps était maussade sur Grand Line aujourd’hui. La pluie était tombée déjà toute la nuit et cette matinée bruineuse ne laissait que peu d’espoir à une éclaircie proche et bienvenue. Mais malgré tout, sur la côte de béton mouillée de Water Seven, les trois chapeaux de paille riaient de bon cœur.

Cela faisait à présent deux semaines qu’ils avaient jeté l’ancre dans la ville de cœur de Franky, à leur demande, à Robin et à lui. L’archéologue souhaitait terminer ses derniers jours au calme, loin des tempêtes et des combats que leur apportait toujours le Sunny. Leurs camarades étaient censés simplement les déposer pour mieux repartir à l’aventure, mais Luffy avait tout bonnement refusé d’abandonner ses deux amis. Il voulait être là lorsque cela arriverait.

Et apparemment, il serait effectivement bien là, aux premières loges même, puisque Robin arrêta soudainement sa marche pour se crisper de douleur.

\- Robin, ça va ?! S’inquiéta immédiatement le sniper.

\- Oui oui, les contractions sont de plus en plus douloureuses mais c’est normal... Je pense que...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, le visage figé dans une expression qui semblait contenir bon nombre d’émotions -la douleur en première ligne-, et la main crispée sur son ventre rebondi.

\- ... Robin, j’crois qu’tu t’es pissée dessus, fit intelligemment remarquer Luffy.

\- Hein ? Mais non triple andouille, c’est les eaux ça ! Rectifia Usopp.

Le long nez avisa un instant sa nakama qui se recroquevillait à présent de douleur, toujours férocement accrochée à son bras, avant de se mettre à hurler.

\- OH BORDEL ROBIN EST EN TRAIN DE PERDRE LES EAUX !!!

\- Eeeh ? Des os ?? Où ça ??

\- Luffy, t’aides pas là !!

\- Mais quoi ?!

\- Oh merde merde merde, qu’est-ce qu’on doit faire ?! Paniquait Usopp alors qu’il zieutait dans tous les sens la côte vide de monde autour d’eux.

\- Usopp, va chercher Franky, il doit se trouver au Dock 3, l’invita fermement Robin qui avait la voix légèrement plus rauque que d’habitude. Luffy, tu veux bien me porter jusqu’au Sunny ?

\- Ouais bien sûr !

Le capitaine ne demanda pas son reste pour emmener son archéologue en petite foulée jusqu’à leur bateau. Elle nota son étonnante délicatesse durant tout le trajet, mais également son petit sourire aussi heureux qu’impatient qui ne voulait pas quitter son visage alors que ses iris noirs se perdaient par moment sur son ventre.

À vrai dire, elle le trouvait assez extraordinaire depuis ce fameux jour où Franky et elle avaient annoncé l’heureux événement à venir à leurs compagnons. Peut-être un poil trop collant envers elle, mais l’archéologue n’était pas le genre de personne à se formaliser de recevoir un peu trop d’attention. Surtout lorsqu’elle voyait le plaisir qu’avait pris Luffy à la suivre partout en lui posant mille et une questions sur son état et son ressenti à propos de la grossesse et son futur statut de mère durant ces neufs derniers mois. Elle trouvait sa curiosité et son excitation aussi inattendus qu’adorables.

Elle ne s’offusqua donc pas que, par manque d’autre personne disponible en cet instant clé, Chopper ne demande à leur capitaine de l’aider en attendant l’arrivée des autres.

Luffy eut donc la joie d’assister à une petite partie de la naissance de Tom, même s’il quitta les lieux dès lors que Franky les avait enfin rejoints.

Et son sourire fut presque aussi rayonnant que celui des heureux parents lorsque le fragile et minuscule Tom fut déposé dans ses bras.

Le premier bébé Chapeau de paille était né.


	9. Bonus 2 : "Je m'en fous, je trouverai un moyen"

\- Dis Chopper, Usopp m’a dit que deux hommes ensemble pouvaient pas faire de bébés... C’est vrai ?

Le renne releva le nez de son livre de médecine pour envoyer de grands yeux étonnés à son capitaine qui se tenait dans l’entrebâillure de la porte de l’infirmerie, le visage renfrogné.

\- Euh... Oui, effectivement. Seuls un homme et une femme peuvent concevoir un enfant.

\- Eeeeh ?! Et pourquoi ?!

\- Pourquoi... ? Parce que... Parce que la nature est faite ainsi ? Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Je veux que tu me dises qu’on peut faire des bébés entre hommes !

Chopper soupira.

\- Non Luffy, on ne peut pas. C’est impossible. Il faut forcément un homme ET une femme.

Le visage crispé de colère du brun semblait sur le point d’exploser d’un moment à l’autre, jusqu’à ce que finalement, il ne se relâche en une moue désemparée et qu’il ne s’affale sur le lit destiné aux malades dans un bruyant soupir.

\- Alors... Ça veut dire qu’on pourra jamais avoir de bébé, avec Law... ?

Chopper se décomposa légèrement à cette question.

\- ... C’est donc ça qui te tracasse... ?

Le renne avisa la moue attristée de son capitaine, dont la joue était écrasée contre les draps et qui regardait dans le vague. Depuis la naissance de Tom, Luffy semblait au comble du bonheur et collait Robin et son bébé presque autant qu’il avait pu la coller durant toute sa grossesse. Cela ne dérangeait pas le moins du monde les parents qui semblaient plus heureux qu’autre chose d’apporter tant de bonheur à leur capitaine juste en le laissant s’occuper seul de leur tout petit de temps à autres. Mais il était vrai qu’au-delà de ça, Luffy semblait également plus souvent perdu dans ses pensées, ces derniers temps. Comme s’il cogitait. Et Luffy qui cogite, ce n’est pas forcément une excellente nouvelle, n’est-ce pas... ?

D’autant plus que la Moitié de leur capitaine faisait du silence radio complet, depuis quelques temps. Les chapeaux de paille n’avaient pas croisé le chemin des Hearts depuis plusieurs semaines à présent et il leur semblait que cela faisait un bon moment qu’il n’y avait pas eu l’un de ces petits appels à la dérobée entre les deux capitaines.

\- Je suis désolé Luffy... Mais effectivement, il vous sera impossible d’avoir un enfant avec Law de la même manière que Robin et Franky... Vous pourriez toujours adopter un enfant, mais...

\- Adopter ?! S’insurgea le brun en se redressant d’un coup. Mais j’veux avoir un enfant de Law, moi ! Quand j’vois que Tom est une fusion parfaite entre Robin et Franky, j’veux la même chose pour Law et moi ! J’veux un touuuut petit Law...

Luffy fixa un point invisible avec de grands yeux exorbités, semblant complétement hypnotisé par sa propre imagination.

\- ... Tout petit, tout petit Law... Marmonna-t-il d’en air légèrement effrayant.

\- Désolé Luffy, il n’existe aucune solution à ce problème. Law et toi êtes deux hommes et ça vous sera toujours impossible d’enfanter, l’un comme l’autre. Et je pense que tu devrais l’accepter rapidement si tu ne veux pas te faire de mal...

Le capitaine jeta un rapide regard à son médecin avant de se rassoir sur le lit en tailleur, bras croisés sur son torse, se plongeant dans ses réflexions.

Le voyant concentré et calme, Chopper haussa des épaules et repartit dans sa lecture. Et c’est au bout d’un très long moment que Luffy finit par grogner en se frottant le crâne comme un forcené.

\- Rhaaaaa, c’est trop compliqué de réfléchir !!

\- Surtout pour un problème qui n’a pas de solution ! Le rabroua Chopper en se tournant de nouveau vers lui. Arrête d’insister je te dis, tu vas encore te donner mal à la tête !

\- J’ai déjà mal à la tête, se plaignit-il avec une moue agacée.

\- ... Je vais te donner quelque chose... Soupira-t-il en se levant de sa chaise pour se diriger vers son placard.

\- ... J’m’en fous, j’trouverai un moyen...


	10. Bonus 3 : "Il faut que je te parle"

Tom avait fêté sa première année quelques semaines plus tôt et était toujours un véritable mini rayon de soleil pour l’équipage du chapeau de paille. Ils avaient continué leur voyage à travers les océans et, malgré son très jeune âge, le petit avait déjà traversé plusieurs tempêtes mortelles, essuyé deux ou trois combats contre d’autres équipages pirates, vu ses parents sauver une ville de leur souverain assoiffé de pouvoir et manqué une fois de se faire embarquer par la Marine.

Mais tout allait bien, les chapeaux de paille étaient sereins. Après tout, les voyages forgeaient le caractère, n’est-ce pas ? Et il n’était rien arrivé de grave pour le moment. Et ils étaient dix pour veiller sur lui.

Ils ne comprenaient donc pas bien pourquoi Law les jugeait aussi sévèrement lorsque son équipage et le leur se croisaient.

À force de passer du temps ensemble, les Hearts avaient fini par se rapprocher d’eux au point que certains devenaient petit à petit des amis. Bepo, Usopp et Chopper passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient, ainsi que Penguin avec Sanji et Nami, Shachi avec Brook, et Franky avec Ikkaku.

Et bien évidemment, Law et Luffy.

Certains chapeaux de paille restaient étonnés que ce couple incongru tienne aussi bien la route, surtout malgré leur relation à distance. Et pourtant, lorsqu’ils se retrouvaient, Law accueillait sa tornade avec plaisir et les deux hommes passaient parfois des jours entiers seuls ensemble, loin de leur équipage respectif.

Même s’il y avait aussi des disputes, il ne fallait pas non plus se voiler la face. Il arrivait régulièrement que Luffy ne revienne d’un de leurs séjours en solitaire les dents serrées, ou encore qu’il ne lui hurle dessus au denden mushi avant de lui raccrocher au nez d’un geste rageur.

Mais malgré cela, leur étrange couple continuait son cours et la vie aussi.

\- Luffy... Il faut que je te parle en privé.

Le capitaine fit pivoter sa tête vers sa navigatrice pour lui envoyer une moue étonnée, ne lâchant pas pour autant les mains de Tom qu’il baladait joyeusement sur la pelouse du Sunny depuis un petit moment.

\- Ah ? Tu m’veux quoi ?

\- Ramène-toi, lui ordonna-t-elle en l’attrapant par le col et en l’entraînant avec elle, le poussant à lâcher Tom qui en profita pour détaler en riant aux éclats.

Et c’est sous le regard choqué de Franky, Brook, Usopp et Jinbei qu’elle l’emmena dans sa chambre et claqua la porte derrière eux.

Luffy se figea et zieuta anxieusement l’ancien dortoir des femmes, qui était devenu la chambre de Nami uniquement depuis que Robin avait déménagé dans l’aile aménagée spécialement pour sa petite famille par Franky. Autant dire que c’était la pièce interdite à toute autre personne que la rousse et qu’y pénétrer revenait donc à signer son arrêt de mort.

Le chapeau de paille en avait lui-même fait les frais une fois où il avait voulu lui faire une blague et il ne s’y était plus JAMAIS risqué après la rouste qu’il s’était mangé.

C’est donc en n’ayant aucune idée d’où se mettre et en restant figé sur place les bras ballants qu’il observa Nami faire les cents pas devant lui en se mordant un ongle d’un geste stressé.

\- ... Du coup ? L’appela-t-elle.

\- Du coup, laisse-moi le temps, que je trouve comment t’annoncer ça sans avoir envie de me jeter par la fenêtre... !

Elle s’arrêta plusieurs fois pour inspirer profondément, avant de reprendre ses cents pas. Et elle commençait à donner sérieusement le tournis à son pauvre capitaine.

\- Je... Commença-t-elle en se tournant finalement vers lui, mais sans le regarder pour autant. Je...

\- ... Tu ? Insista-t-il, de plus en plus curieux.

\- ... Je suis enceinte, lâcha-t-elle enfin dans un souffle.

Le capitaine écarquilla les yeux à cette nouvelle.

\- Absolument personne n’est au courant pour le moment, tu es le premier à qui je le dis... Alors, je compte sur toi pour fermer ta grande bouche, tu m’entends ?!

Il acquiesça lentement en se pinçant furieusement les lèvres face au doigt rageur qui se dressait dangereusement à quelques centimètres de ses yeux.

\- Et... Je te le dis, parce qu’il est tout bonnement hors de question que je fasse comme Robin et que je reste avec vous durant toute ma grossesse... Je n’aurais jamais, JAMAIS, la patience qu’elle a pu avoir ! Cette masochiste, là... Je dois en être à un mois à peine et j’ai déjà envie de tous vous tuer...

\- C’est pour ça que t’es encore plus chiante, en ce moment ?!

Un poing rageur lui offrit un aller simple dans le plancher et quatre belles bosses en bonus.

\- Donc... Reprit-elle en toussotant. Capitaine, je te demande officiellement la permission pour quitter provisoirement l’équipage dans quelques temps. Voyager avec vous est une grosse source de stress et même si ce... Ce truc me tombe un peu dessus sans préavis... Je vais tout faire pour ne pas devenir une mère désastreuse et... Et...

Luffy se releva pour aviser les lèvres pincées de sa navigatrice, ses poings serrés, ses yeux embués qui fixaient le sol avec colère...

\- ... Nami ?

\- Oui, bref ! Claqua-t-elle en le fuyant encore du regard. Tu acceptes, du coup ?? Que je parte dès que j’aurais jugé que c’est le bon moment ?

Cela laissa le capitaine bouche bée.

\- Euuh... Mais... Tu-tu reviendras, après... ?

\- Bien sûr, idiot ! Je suis la navigatrice du Roi des Pirates, je te rappelle ! Je ne vais pas t’abandonner comme ça, tu courrais à ta perte sans moi !

Malgré son petit sourire forcé, Luffy lui en renvoya un rayonnant. Et il finit par s’avancer vers elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Fais comme tu le sens, Nami ! En tout cas, j’suis trop content à l’idée qu’on ait un deuxième bébé dans l’équipage !!

Dans un premier temps figée par ce geste auquel elle ne s’attendait pas, la rousse finit par répondre maladroitement à son étreinte.

\- Hm... Sûrement... Bafouilla-t-elle, la voix étouffée par l’épaule du brun.

\- Shishishi, et c’est qui le papa, au fait ?! J’savais même pas que t’avais un amoureux !

À cette question, Nami se détacha brusquement de lui.

\- Ça... Euh... On verra plus tard pour ça, d’accord... ?

\- Tu veux pas me le dire ? Se plaignit Luffy avec une moue.

\- Pas tout de suite. Laisse-moi le temps de lui en parler, déjà... Il faut que je règle beaucoup de choses dans les prochains jours et...

Elle releva finalement le nez pour plonger ses iris noisette dans ceux de son vis-à-vis.

\- Oh Luffy, je t’en supplie, épargne-moi ta connerie dans les prochains jours, tu veux bien ?! C’est déjà assez difficile pour moi d’encaisser ça, alors reste loin de moi ! Ou alors ne t’étonne pas que je te fasse manger le plancher !

\- Shishishishi, ça change pas de d’habitude, ça !

\- ... Crétin...

\- Merci de me l’avoir dit en tout cas, Nami !

\- C’est ça, tire-toi maintenant...

Il n’attendit pas qu’elle se répète pour sortir de la pièce en ricanant. Mais il fut étonné de voir que la plupart de ses nakamas attendaient non loin de la porte d’un air anxieux. Il fit quelques pas de plus pour balayer son équipage d’un regard étonné qu’ils lui rendaient bien.

\- Bah ? Qu’est-ce qu’y’a ?

\- On s’inquiétait de voir Nami t’emmener à part pour te parler... Expliqua Usopp d’une petite voix. Tout va bien ?

\- Rien de grave, au moins ? Ajouta Sanji. Nami ne semblait pas aller très bien ces derniers jours...

\- Mais oui, vous inquiétez pas ! Elle m’expliquait juste qu’elle était enceinte et elle m’a demandé la permission pour...

Il se stoppa dans ses paroles, d’autant que ses camarades virèrent rapidement au blanc.

\- ... Elle m’a aussi demandé de me taire, se rappela-t-il. Oups.

\- ... L-Luffy... C’est pas possible... Putain de bordel de...

Il déglutit avant de faire lentement pivoter sa tête derrière lui pour apercevoir sa navigatrice dans l’entrebâillure de la porte, le visage aussi enragé que désespéré.

\- ON PEUT VRAIMENT RIEN TE DEMANDER, ESPÈCE DE FOUTU BON À RIEN !!!

Et elle tourna les talons en claquant la porte dans un bruit assourdissant, prenant bien soin d’enclencher le verrou derrière elle.

Il se gratta la tête avec une moue désolée et retourna à ses nakamas pour voir que les réactions étaient partagées entre la joie et la surprise.

\- Fufufufu, c’était donc bien ça... ! S’amusa Robin.

\- C’est pour ça qu’elle me posait toutes ces questions, ces derniers temps... Réalisait Chopper dans sa barbe.

\- Nami, enceinte ?! S’étranglait de son côté le sniper. Mais... C’est qui le père ?!

\- J’sais pas, répondit Luffy en voyant que son ami le fixait pour avoir une réponse. Elle m’a dit qu’elle me le dirait plus tard, parce qu’il est pas au courant non plus.

\- ... C’est quand même pas quelqu’un de l’équipage ? Se demanda tout haut Zoro. Qui serait assez cinglé pour...

Il fut interrompu par un bruit de chute et ils tournèrent tous la tête de concert pour constater que Sanji gisait à présent sur le sol, dans les vapes.

\- ... Ouais, j’ai rien dit en fait, ça tombe sous le sens, rajouta le sabreur sous les hurlements choqués des autres qui comprirent aussitôt.


	11. Bonus 4 : "L'idée de Luffy"

\- J’ai trouvé ! Annonça Luffy alors qu’il envoyait un immense sourire au denden mushi aux yeux blasés et cernés devant lui.

 _\- Et qu’as-tu trouvé ?_ Soupira la voix de Law.

\- Le moyen pour qu’on ait un bébé ! Je sais comment faire !

_\- Félicitations. Tu es donc devenu un génie qui va arriver à aller l’encontre de millions d’années d’évolution. Je ne m’y attendais pas vraiment venant de ta part, je l’avoue._

Le brun fronça les sourcils dans une grimace suspicieuse.

\- ... Est-ce que t’es encore _sracastique_ là ?

\- Oui Luffy, il est totalement en train de se foutre de ta gueule, devança Sanji, alors qu’il s’affairait sur leur repas du soir juste à côté.

Le capitaine remua d’agacement sur la chaise de la cuisine.

\- Laaaaaaw ! Geignit-il. Arrête de faire ça, tu m’souuuuules !

 _\- C’est toi qui me soule avec cette histoire_ , claqua le chirurgien. _Deux ans que tu me bassines les oreilles avec ça alors que moi et Chopper te répétons en boucle que c’est impossible. Tu ne veux pas te faire à l’idée que tu n’y peux et n’y pourras jamais rien une bonne fois pour toute et me foutre la paix ? Tu ne peux pas tout contrôler Luffy, je te l’ai déjà dit et redit._

\- Et moi j’te dis que j’ai trouvé une solution !! Tu m’écoutes au moins ?!

_\- Si c’est pour entendre des âneries, je crois bien que je vais effectivement continuer à te laisser parler dans le vide..._

Luffy grogna d’agacement après le gastéropode.

\- Tu fais chier ! Tu l’sais que je veux un enfant avec toi, pourtant ! J’ai trouvé un moyen et tu m’encourages pas !! Tu veux pas faire de bébé avec moi, ou quoi ?!

_\- Pas forcément, effectivement..._

Le petit brun cessa de gigoter immédiatement pour se figer à cette réponse.

\- ... T’es sérieux ? Tu veux pas avoir d’enfant avec moi ?

 _\- La question ne se pose pas puisque ce n’est pas. Putain. De possible !_ Articula Law qui commençait apparemment à s’énerver.

Luffy se pinça les lèvres et le léger silence qui suivi fit tourner la tête de Sanji : son capitaine n’avait pas vraiment l’air content. Pas du tout, même.

\- ... Tu te rappelles d’Ivankov, le type qui m’a aidé à m’enfuir d’Impel Down ? Finit-il par demander d’un ton plus sérieux.

_\- La grosse tête ? Oui, je m’en souviens. Pourquoi ?_

\- Il peut changer le sexe des gens comme il veut, lui expliqua-t-il toujours posément. Grâce à ça, je pourrais devenir une femme et on pourra avoir un bébé. J’ai même demandé son avis à Chopper et il a dit qu’il pense aussi que c’est une bonne idée.

Sanji, qui n’était pas au courant, se figea à cette explication et se tourna lentement vers son capitaine. Il avisa ses sourcils froncés résolus et visiblement en colère et déglutit : Luffy était sérieux. Complétement sérieux. Il comptait véritablement accomplir ce plan de fou.

Et le silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce lui prouvait que Law devait arriver aux mêmes conclusions que lui.

\- ... Law ? Finit par l’appeler le chapeau de paille.

 _\- ... Oui. Qu’est-ce qui te dit que cet Ivankov va accepter de faire ça ?_ Lui demanda-t-il d’une voix bien moins assurée que d’habitude.

\- J’vois pas pourquoi il refuserait, c’est mon pote, même si on s’est pas vu depuis un bail ! Et c’est aussi le pote de Sanji et de Sabo, maintenant qu’j’y pense ! Pas vrai Sanji ?!

Le susnommé s’en retourna à ses fourneaux les épaules tendues : oui il connaissait Emporio Ivankov. Mais de là à dire que c’était « son pote », il y avait des putains de limites, tout de même... Et il préférait tellement que Luffy ne lui rappelle pas cette trop mauvaise période de sa vie.

 _\- ... Non_ , claqua finalement de nouveau la voix de Law.

\- ... Hein ? Quoi non ?

 _\- Non, tu ne feras pas ça, Luffy,_ développa-t-il d’un ton froid. _Je ne veux pas avoir d’enfant. Je refuse d’en avoir, tu m’entends ? Nous sommes des pirates, pas un foutu couple de jeunes mariés qui vont s’acheter un terrain sur une île calme pour vivre une vie de famille de bons péquenauds. Bon sang, tu es le foutu roi des pirates !! Et tu veux devenir une femme pour pouvoir porter un bébé ?! Tu t’entends parler, deux minutes ?!_

Sanji soupira et préféra laisser tomber sa préparation pour s’éloigner de la tempête qui approchait à grand pas. De plus, toute cette conversation ne le regardait absolument pas et il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Luffy avait pris l’habitude de rester dans la cuisine pour passer ses appels, au lieu de se mettre à l’écart comme il le faisait auparavant. À croire qu’ils n’avaient plus aucuns mots doux à se dire, ces deux-là...

Il balança son tablier sur le plan de travail et attrapa sa petite Belly endormie à côté dans son lit mobile pour quitter la pièce.

\- ... J’vois pas le rapport avec le fait que j’sois le roi, finit par répondre Luffy d’une voix glaciale.

_\- Mais... Tu sais quoi, qu’importe ! Là n’est même pas la question ! Je ne veux pas d’enfant, point à la ligne. Je refuse de participer à ton stupide plan._

\- ... Si tu veux pas, c’est que tu m’aimes pas, claqua le chapeau de paille en serrant les dents.

_\- Tsh. Crois-le si ça t’amuse, imbécile. Tout est toujours tout blanc ou tout noir avec toi, de toute façon... C’est impossible d’avoir une discussion censée avec un idiot pareil..._

\- POURQUOI TU CONTINUES DE M’APPELER SI J’SUIS UN TEL IDIOT ET QUE TU M’DÉTESTES, ALORS ?!

_\- C’est ça, fais ta drama queen comme tu adores le faire ! Tu n’entends toujours que ce que tu veux entendre, Luffy ! Le fait que je ne veuille pas d’enfant n’a rien à voir avec toi, c’est un choix personnel !_

\- Et moi mon choix c’est d’en avoir un avec toi !!

_\- Je m’en moque, ce n’est pas le mien et je ne vois pas pourquoi je céderai cette fois._

\- MAIS JE VEUX UN BÉBÉ !!

_\- Et bien fais-le tout seul, ton foutu bébé !! Mais ne compte pas sur moi ! Et je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision !!_

\- VA CHIER, LAW !! T’ES QU’UN ENFOIRÉ !! TU PENSES MÊME PAS AU BONHEUR QUE ÇA VA NOUS APPORTER !!

_\- Je n’en ai pas besoin de ton foutu bonheur._

Le denden mushi lâcha un « gatcha » qui signalait que le chirurgien avait raccroché. Et Luffy le fixa les larmes aux yeux, une rage innommable qui suintait de tous ses pores.

\- .... RHAAAAAAAAAAA !!! LAW, T’ES QU’UN GROS CON !!


	12. Bonus 5 : "La surprise de Law"

Deux mois étaient passés depuis cette conversation et Law ne savait pas vraiment s’il devait s’inquiéter du silence radio qui avait suivi de la part de son compagnon. Il ne l’avait pas rappelé non plus cela dit, puisqu’il se doutait bien que cet imbécile d’élastique ne changerait pas d’avis aussi facilement.

Il fut donc plus que surpris de recevoir un appel, mais de Nami cette fois. Pour lui donner rendez-vous aux Sabaodys.

 _\- Luffy veut te voir,_ soupira-t-elle à travers le denden mushi, apparemment pas des plus ravies de se retrouver entre deux feux. _Ça serait bien que tu acceptes. De toute façon vous n’êtes pas loin, n’est-ce pas ? La femme de Jinbei lui a dit qu’elle vous avait croisé à l’île des Hommes-poissons il y a quelques jours._

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il me veut ? Cracha-t-il un peu plus amèrement que ce qu’il aurait voulu.

_\- Ça, tu verras avec lui Law, j’suis pas votre foutue psy._

Il soupira à son tour en réfléchissant. Ça sentait le piège à plein nez. Si Luffy ne l’avait pas rappelé pour lui parler d’autre chose, il était certain que cette foutue idée de bébé n’avait pas quitté le pois-chiche qui lui servait de cerveau.

 _\- Law, viens,_ insista la navigatrice. _Vraiment. Réglez cette histoire une bonne fois pour toute. Et ça sera mieux face à face qu’à travers un denden mushi qui n’a rien demandé._

Pour qu’elle cherche à le convaincre de cette manière, c’était bel et bien qu’il y avait un piège... Mais avait-il réellement le choix, finalement ? Luffy continuerait sûrement à le harceler à sa façon s’il refusait. Law était même persuadé qu’il serait capable de se faire payer un revêtement pour emmener le Thousand Sunny dans les profondeurs pour le retrouver...

Et dans tous les cas, Nami n’avait pas totalement tort : il avait plus de moyen de régler cette histoire et d’ôter cette stupide idée de la tête du chapeau de paille face à face.

Il finit donc par accepter un peu à contrecœur et le White Hope émergea sur les côtes de l’archipel des Sabaodys quelques jours plus tard.

Il partit avec Bepo uniquement à la recherche de ses alliés et finit par tomber par hasard sur Zoro et Usopp au détour d’une rue marchande, alors qu’ils se rendaient au Grove où était amarré le Sunny.

\- Oooh, Law ! L’appela le sniper en lui faisant des grands signes de main. T’es venu, finalement... !

Le chirurgien de la mort plissa les yeux face au petit sourire qu’il définissait comme « vicieux » du frisé.

\- Avais-je vraiment le choix... Lui répondit-il tandis que son second saluait joyeusement les deux chapeaux de paille.

\- Où sont les autres ? Leur demanda l’ours polaire.

\- On est en vacances, en quelque sorte, alors on profite chacun de notre côté, expliqua Zoro en mâchonnant des boulettes de viande.

\- Mais on a aperçu Luffy avec Robin, Franky et Tom tout à l’heure, ils doivent pas être très loin ! Continua Usopp. On vous emmène ?

Law se laissa embarquer en roulant des yeux et ils retrouvèrent effectivement bien vite le couple et leur garçon de deux ans qui mangeait une glace sur les genoux de son père.

\- Law, Bepo ! S’exclama Robin en les voyant arriver. Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

\- Ouais, ça faisait un bail ! Ajouta le cyborg avec un grand sourire.

Law les salua à leur tour et remarqua rapidement une paire de jambe habillée d’un bermuda qu’il ne reconnaissait que trop bien dépasser d’un des petits stands derrière eux. Il haussa un sourcil et s’approcha, se demandant bien à quoi pouvait encore bien jouer cet abruti : il était complétement penché par-dessus le stand, laissant uniquement ses jambes dépasser en l’air, comme s’il cherchait frénétiquement quelque chose.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il fout encore ? Demanda Zoro derrière lui comme pour donner voix à sa propre interrogation.

\- Il a repéré que l’vendeur était pas là depuis plusieurs heures et il cherche de la bouffe gratuite, puisque Nami lui a encore laissé aucune thune, expliqua le cyborg.

\- Elle va finir par nous l’affamer... Soupira Usopp.

Law ne s’en étonna pas une seule seconde et arriva enfin à sa hauteur.

\- Hey, l’appela-t-il. Je suis là, il parait que tu voulais me voir.

Luffy se redressa d’un bond -en se cognant bien évidemment la tête au passage-, et lui fit face avec un sourire agréablement surpris.

\- Ah, Law !!

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et il crut réellement un instant que ses jambes allaient le lâcher sous la stupéfaction.

Le corps tout en muscle du chapeau de paille s’était largement affiné, prenant de superbes courbes féminines et surtout, SURTOUT, une poitrine protubérante rebondissait sous le haut de la cicatrice en forme de croix.

Et il remercia mentalement la bonne âme qui avait dû le forcer à enfiler ce bandeau pour couvrir ces deux nouveaux bouts de chairs qui happaient complétement l’attention de Law bien malgré lui.

Bon sang... C’est qu’il était sexy, cet espèce de... Femme ?

\- Shishishishi, tu verrais ta tête ! Se moqua-t-il et il nota que même sa voix était légèrement plus aigüe. Alors, t’en penses quoi ?

Et Law le fixa longuement, toujours abasourdi, alors que l’autre posait fièrement les poings sur les hanches.

\- ... Tu... Tu l’as... Vraiment fait...

\- Bien sûr que oui ! J’ai réussi à contacter Iva, on a été à Momoiro Island et pouf, il m’a transformé ! Il dit qu’il faudra que je revienne le voir dès que je voudrais redevenir un homme mais qu’en attendant, je suis une vraie femme et j’peux faire absolument tout ce qu’une femme peut faire !

Il pointa un doigt déterminé dans sa direction.

\- Être enceinte aussi, donc ! Donc on va pouvoir faire un bébé !

... Donc, Law était dans la merde.

Il l’emmena manger à la terrasse d’un autre stand un peu plus loin pour qu’ils puissent discuter tranquillement. Et Law ne pouvait s’empêcher de fixer un peu trop la nouvelle poitrine qui remuait à chaque mouvement trop brusque de « son compagnon ». Et il réalisa très rapidement qu’il n’était pas le seul : malgré ses vêtements amples qui ne mettaient pas forcément ses nouvelles courbes en valeur, le chapeau de paille attirait l’œil de nombreux hommes.

Et Law n’était pas certain que cela lui plaisait beaucoup.

Mais en attendant, il le regardait engloutir les assiettes qu’il lui avait commandées en ne se remettant toujours pas de ce nouveau physique.

\- ... Donc, au final, tu as encore fait ce que tu adores toujours me faire... Amorça-t-il soudainement en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Hein ? Qu’est-che que ch’adore te faire ? Lui demanda-t-il la bouche pleine.

\- Me mettre au pied du mur.

\- ... Quel mur ?

\- Luffy ! Je te vois venir à trois kilomètres : tu me demandes de venir pour constater ton nouveau physique, je t’engrosse et tu es satisfait, car tu as enfin eu ce que tu voulais ! C’est ça ta foutue idée, n’est-ce pas ?!

\- Euh... Possible...

\- Je t’ai dit que je ne voulais pas avoir d’enfant. Mon avis n’a pas changé en deux mois. Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas simplement le respecter, pour une fois ?!

\- Parce qu’il est pourri, ton avis ! S’énerva-t-il à son tour. Un enfant, c’est tout ce qui nous manque pour être parfaitement heureux ! T’as pas vu comment Franky et Robin sont super heureux avec Tom ?! Et Nami et Sanji avec Bel-

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas eux, Luffy, l’interrompit-il. Notre relation est loin d’être parfaite. Et je ne suis même pas certain qu’elle soit viable dans l’avenir, pour être honnête...

Cela laissa le chapeau de paille sans voix, mais ça, Law s’en doutait bien. Cela faisait un petit moment qu’il se retenait de lâcher cette bombe, et pourtant il le pensait réellement : lui et Luffy, ça n’avait aucun sens. Ils n’avaient quasiment rien en commun. Il se demandait même comment ils avaient réussi à tenir aussi longtemps le coup. Quasiment onze longues années de relation à distance, de disputes, de conversations dans le vent...

Law remerciait régulièrement le ciel qu’ils n’étaient pas dans le même équipage et qu’ils ne se voyaient pas plus régulièrement d’ailleurs, sinon ils ne seraient sûrement plus ensemble depuis longtemps...

\- ... Parce que pour toi, on va finir par se séparer un jour ? Lui demanda froidement Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

\- ... C’est fort probable. Je me demande même parfois ce qui nous retient encore ensemble...

\- ... T’es pas sérieux.

\- Arrête de me demander ça. Tu sais bien que je suis toujours sérieux.

\- Non !! S’énerva-t-il en frappant du poing sur la table. Tu peux pas être sérieux !! Ça veut dire quoi ces conneries ?! Que tu m’aimes plus ?!

Cela le fit soupirer.

\- ... Bien sûr que si... Mais ce n’est pas la question.

\- Mais quoiii ?! S’étrangla-t-il de plus belle. C’est carrément la question !! On est ensemble parce qu’on s’aime !! J’veux un bébé avec toi parce que j’t’aime !!

\- Ta vision des choses est trop naïve, comme d’habitude... Tu ne vois pas que cette relation ne nous mène nulle part ?! Personnellement, à part m’énerver quand tu me casses les oreilles avec tes caprices et me mettre d’humeur massacrante pendant des jours, ça ne m’apporte rien ! J’ai besoin de garder les idées claires pour continuer à mener correctement mon équipage, et-

\- Mais on s’en fout de ça !! C’est pas possible, bordel !! T’as pas évolué en dix ans en fait ?!

Law écarquilla des yeux, sentant la colère en lui monter en flèche.

\- ... C’est toi qui ose me dire ça... Vraiment ?

\- Regarde toi un peu avant de m’insulter comme t’adores le faire !! T’es toujours là, coincé dans ta tête beaucoup trop grosse à essayer de tout contrôler ! Foutu accro du contrôle à la con !! Je déteste quand tu fais ça !!

\- Pff, c’est certain que ça doit te faire dro-

\- C’est exactement pour ça qu’on s’engueule autant !! Le coupa-t-il de nouveau en haussant un peu plus la voix. Parce que t’y arrives toujours pas, bordel !! Après tout ce que j’ai fait, après toutes les discussions qu’on a pu avoir !!

\- De quoi tu parles, encore... ?

\- DU FAIT QUE T’ES INCAPABLE DE LÂCHER PRISE, LAW !!! Hurla finalement Luffy en se levant d’un bond, furieux, se moquant bien des nombreux regards curieux autour d’eux. T’ES INCAPABLE DE TE LAISSER ALLER, FAUT TOUJOURS QUE T’ANALYSES TOUT, FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU CHERCHES LA PETITE BÊTE LÀ OÙ Y’EN A PAS !! FAUT TOUJOURS QUE TU PLANIFIES TOUT, SINON ÇA VA PAS ET TU PÈTES DES CÂBLES !!

\- Il faut bien que l’un de nous deux le fasse, puisque tout ce que tu sais faire de ton côté c’est de foncer tête baissée comme le dernier des abrutis !!

\- ET ÇA M’A TOUJOURS RÉUSSI TOUTE MA VIE, J’VOIS PAS L’PROBLÈME !!

\- LE PROBLÈME, C’EST QUE SANS MES FOUTUS PLANS QUE TU DÉTESTES TELLEMENT, TU SERAIS CREVÉ À ONIGASHIMA !! S’énerva Law pour de bon à son tour. TON ÉQUIPAGE SE SERAIT FAIT ANÉANTIR PAR TEACH, PARCE QUE TU ES LE CAPITAINE LE PLUS STUPIDE ET DANGEREUX QUI SOIT !!

Luffy ne répliqua pas tout de suite, lui envoyant une grimace aussi vexée que dégoûtée.

\- Alors quoi, tu vas m’dire que c’est grâce à tes supers plans que j’suis devenu le roi des pirates, maintenant ?!

\- Tu serais mort sans mes plans, reconnais-le au moins ! Tu te serais fait bouffer par Kaidô ! Bon sang, je veux juste que tu reconnaisses que ton foutu reproche de « je ne suis pas capable de lâcher prise » n’a aucun sens ! Tu penses sérieusement que je n’ai pas suffisamment lâché prise le jour où j’ai décidé d’abandonner le plus grand trésor de tous les temps pour te le laisser ?! Tu penses que je ne me suis suffisamment pas assez relâché le jour où j’ai accepté de faire cette stupide fausse cérémonie de mariage juste pour te faire plaisir ?!

\- ... Alors, accepte d’avoir un enfant avec moi. Prouve-moi que j’ai tort.

\- Non ! Non, non et non !! C’est le caprice de trop, Luffy ! Je n’y céderai pas !!

\- POURQUOI ?! DONNE-MOI UNE SEULE BONNE RAISON !!

\- Tu veux des raisons ?! Je vais t’en donner, moi : parce que nous sommes des foutus pirates et qu’il n’y a que votre équipage de cinglés pour penser qu’élever un enfant dans ces conditions n’est pas un problème ! Parce que nous pouvons perdre la vie à tout moment pour la même raison, parce que nous ne vivons même pas ensemble, parce que nous ferions des parents merdiques, et enfin SURTOUT, parce que je ne VEUX pas !

Un lourd silence s’abattit suite à sa tirade et ils se fusillèrent longuement du regard.

\- ... Toutes tes raisons nazes, c’est que des plans en prévision du futur, lui reprocha Luffy au bout d’un long moment. Encore une fois.

\- MAIS ÉVIDEMMENT QU’IL FAUT PRÉVOIR L’AVENIR QUAND ON PARLE D’AVOIR UN ENFANT, TRIPLE ABRUTI !!

\- Nan. L’amour ça suffit.

Law poussa un long soupir avant de se rassoir et de réfugier son visage dans sa main d’un geste épuisé.

\- Franky et Robin, Sanji et Nami, ils ont jamais prévu aussi loin que toi ! Continua Luffy avec hargne. Ils se sont juste laissé aller et c’est arrivé et ils se débrouillent très bien ! Ils sont super heureux et c’est trop bien ! Et toi t’arrives juste pas à te contenter de ça !

\- Tu me fatigues avec tes fichus nakamas qui sont loin d’être des exemples...

Luffy grogna avant de souffler un grand coup et de se rassoir à son tour en face de son compagnon, tentant de récupérer son calme.

\- Law... Tu pourrais pas me faire confiance, pour une fois ? T’as toujours dit que tu faisais confiance à mon instinct... Et mon instinct il me dit que tout va bien se passer. Tant que c’est avec toi, tout ira bien...

\- Tu es trop naïf, Luffy. Ton instinct fonctionne très bien pour casser des gueules, mais pas pour des plans d’avenir qui chamboulent toute une vie.

\- Écoute-moi ! Lui cria-t-il en attrapant brutalement son visage pour le forcer à le regarder. J’veux que tu me fasses confiance ! Que tu fasses confiance à l’amour qu’on a l’un pour l’autre ! Lâche prise encore un peu, tu verras, on sera trop heureux tous les trois !

\- ... Non, lui répondit-il de nouveau en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Arrête d’essayer de me convaincre.

Le visage de Luffy se décomposa légèrement et il déglutit, fuyant les iris argentés à la recherche d’il ne savait quoi... Il réfléchit quelques instants et revint à lui d’un air résolu.

\- Si tu n’acceptes pas, je serai malheureux et ça servirait à rien qu’on reste ensemble. Accepte, ou tu me perds.

Law tiqua à cette phrase mais s’efforça de garder son air neutre bien en place. Il se plongea de nouveau dans les deux billes noires qui lui faisaient face, prenant de longues secondes de réflexion.

\- ... Alors, je suppose que je t’ai perdu, finit-il par annoncer.

Il se leva lentement et n’attendit pas que Luffy réagisse pour tourner les talons et s’éloigner. De toute façon, Luffy ne réagit pas. Il le regarda simplement partir, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche bée.

... Il l’avait perdu.


	13. Bonus 6 : "Je t'aime, Luffy"

Plusieurs longues semaines étaient passées et les chapeaux de paille s’habituaient doucement à l’idée qu’ils avaient désormais _une capitaine_ à leur tête. Mais surtout, que ladite capitaine avait perdu beaucoup de sa joie de vivre.

Et voir une Luffy complétement déprimée qui passait la plupart de son temps affalée de tout son long sur la figure de proue à regarder l’horizon d’un œil vague avait le don de ruiner très efficacement l’ambiance de l’équipage.

\- ... Je vais tuer Law, annonça froidement Zoro un jour qu’il fixait à nouveau son capitaine déprimer.

\- C’est peut-être pas forcément de sa faute, tu connais Luffy... Lui répondit Usopp qui avait la tête posée sur une de ses cuisses, plongé dans un livre de botanique. Je félicite déjà Law de l’avoir supporté toutes ces années, vu sa personnalité...

\- Et du coup, le caractère de Luffy justifie qu’il lui fasse du mal de cette manière ?!

Usopp sourit malgré lui et se redressa pour faire face à son compagnon, passant une main douce sur sa joue.

\- Tu sais que t’es super mignon quand tu t’inquiètes pour lui comme ça... ?

Le sabreur grogna pour toute réponse, s’empressant de regarder ailleurs.

\- ‘Faut laisser faire les choses, Zoro. C’est peut-être mieux pour eux s’ils n’arrivaient plus à s’entendre... Et surtout sur une question aussi importante d’avoir des enfants ou non. Luffy finira par s’en remettre, tu verras...

\- Mouais... J’suis pas sûr. Il a l’air d’être ce genre d’idiot qui tombe amoureux une seule et unique fois dans sa vie et qui se donne corps et âme sans compter.

Usopp lui offrit un sourire carnassier à cette phrase.

\- ‘Marrant ça me fait penser à quelqu’un...

\- ... La ferme.

De son côté, Luffy ressassait les mêmes questions vides de sens en boucle depuis ces dernières semaines : pourquoi Law ne voulait-il pas d’enfant ce point ? Pourquoi l’avait-il abandonné ? Pourquoi une peine de cœur faisait-elle si mal ? Pourquoi avait-il autant perdu l’appétit, ces derniers temps ? Et pourquoi une paire de seins était-elle si inconfortable lorsque l’on voulait s’allonger sur le ventre ?

Non en fait, il se doutait un peu de la plupart des réponses. Il n’était peut-être pas –sûrement pas, même-, le type le plus intelligent de Grand Line, mais il commençait à bien connaître Law, depuis le temps. Et il savait qu’il continuait à avoir une quantité impressionnante de peurs irraisonnées au fond de lui. Entre la perte de ses parents, celle de Corazon et les années passées aux côtés de Doflamingo (et il ne parlait même pas des années de vengeance qui avaient suivies, évidemment), Law semblait totalement éloigné et presque déconnecté des envies classiques que pouvaient ressentir les gens à chercher à construire une relation et même une famille.

Oui, même le fait que Law était finalement venu vers lui ce soir-là au banquet de célébration de leur victoire à Onigashima restait plutôt mystérieux, maintenant que Luffy y réfléchissait à tête reposée.

Peut-être que Law n’avait pas vraiment tort lorsqu’il disait que leur relation allait dans un mur... Après tout, ils étaient tellement opposés. Entre l’un qui se laissait pleinement guider par son instinct et arrivait à voir absolument tous les meilleurs côtés de la vie, et l’autre qui planifiait tout de A à Z et qui avait un des points de vue les plus tristes et cyniques que Luffy ait pu croiser... C’était vrai, au final : comment avaient-ils fait pour tenir aussi longtemps... ?

Il se cogna la tête contre la figure de proue à intervalle régulier, sentant déjà le mal de crâne chronique qu’il se trimballait depuis presque un mois entier revenir au galop. Est-ce que cela servait vraiment à quelque chose de se prendre la tête avec toutes ces questions idiotes ? Non ! Il n’y avait pas à se demander pourquoi : ils s’aimaient et c’était tout ce qui devait compter ! Du moins, normalement.

Parce qu’apparemment, ça ne suffisait pas à cet idiot de Law froussard coincé dans ses peurs stupides et qui ne voulait clairement pas d’enfant parce qu’il avait trop peur de ne pas être à la hauteur !

Il se retourna mollement sur le dos, manquant de glisser de la tête de proue mais se rattrapant à l’aide d’un de ses bras élastiques par réflexe et sans aucune conviction : à quoi bon, après tout ? Autant qu’il ne se laisse couler par le fond. Peut-être tomberait-il sur le sous-marin de Law par pur hasard, avec un peu de chance. Même s’il n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pourrait bien lui dire s’ils se recroisaient un jour...

Peut-être qu’ils ne se reverraient plus jamais, finalement...

Le bruit de la trappe de la vigie qui s’ouvre un grand coup fit relever le nez par pur réflexe à l’ensemble des Chapeaux de paille présents sur le pont et ils virent la tête de Jinbei dépasser de l’ouverture.

\- Les amis, le sous-marin des Hearts est en approche !!

À cette annonce, Zoro, Usopp et surtout Luffy s’échangèrent un regard abasourdi. D’un bond souple, le capitaine se redressa sur ses pieds pour mieux observer la mer, et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent un peu plus lorsqu’il aperçut le White Hope qui approchait doucement.

Les deux bâtiments se retrouvèrent au bout de longues minutes d’attente et Luffy avait du mal à se détourner de la silhouette solitaire qui se dressait fièrement sur le pont du sous-marin. Il esquissa un sourire en coin en se rappelant de ce jour où Law les avait retrouvé par hasard en pleine mer et qu’il s’était jeté dans ses bras sans raison particulière.

Ou du moins, peut-être y avait-il une raison à l’époque... Il y en avait une, en fait. Luffy l’avait su, à un moment donné, mais il l’avait oublié depuis. ‘Pas comme-ci cela semblait réellement important.

La manière dont Law le regardait à cet instant paraissait beaucoup plus importante, de toute manière. Car jamais il ne lui avait vu une expression pareille sur le visage.

De la culpabilité.

\- ... Hey, le salua-t-il d’un ton presque penaud alors qu’ils étaient enfin à distance raisonnable pour communiquer sans hurler.

\- ... Hey, l’imita-t-il sans grande conviction non plus.

Il vit le fier capitaine des Hearts Pirates se passer une main gênée derrière la nuque en fuyant son regard, cherchant apparemment ses mots.

Et Luffy réalisa que son cœur n’avait probablement jamais tambouriné aussi puissamment dans sa poitrine de toute sa vie.

\- Luffy... Commença enfin le grand brun en retrouvant ses yeux, je suis... Je suis désolé. Il a... Il a fallu que je joue les idiots à ce point pour réaliser à quel point... Je tenais à toi.

Les yeux argentés balayèrent de nouveau frénétiquement le plancher du sous-marin à la recherche d’il ne savait quoi, mais cela ne fit qu’agrandir un peu plus le petit sourire ému du plus jeune.

\- ... Tu es certainement la personne la plus incontrôlable et insupportable que je n’ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie et toute ma logique et ma raison m’ont toujours hurlé de te fuir... Mais il n’empêche que tu me prouves encore une fois que je ne suis pas si infaillible, puisqu’au final, elles peuvent bien dire ce qu’elles veulent et me rappeler autant qu’elles le souhaitent toutes les situations désastreuses dans lesquelles tu as pu nous fourrer... Elles ne peuvent rien faire contre le fait indiscutable que je... Que je n’ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je te connais.

Et Law eut le droit à un immense sourire-soleil doublé d’une exclamation de joie surprise.

\- Tu as raison... Je n’ai pas évolué. Je n’ai pas évolué d’un pouce si je suis toujours incapable de voir que tu es et resteras toujours tout ce dont j’ai besoin. Que si j'ai si peur de te suivre dans ton idée de cinglé, c'est parce que je suis simplement terrifié de ne pas être à la hauteur... Alors qu'il n'y a pas de raison tant que nous sommes ensemble, pas vrai... ? C’est à toi que j'ai envie de confier le reste de ma vie, un point c'est tout. Et... Et, bon sang, j’ai tout de même de la chance d’avoir trouvé un idiot assez timbré et fou amoureux de moi pour se transformer en femme juste parce qu’il veut désespérément un enfant de moi tout particulièrement...

\- Shishishi, c’est bien que tu le reconnaisses !

Law finit par sourire à son tour, juste une de ses commissures qui se relevaient légèrement, mais Luffy ne s’en formalisa pas, au contraire : les yeux brillants de son amour valaient tous les sourires du monde. Et il ne peut continuer de lutter contre ses larmes d’émotion qu’il tentait de réprimer : elles dévalèrent finalement ses joues alors qu’il continuait à rire, autant que de nervosité que de joie.

\- Je t’aime, Luffy. Je suis désolé de t’avoir tourné le dos.

Et il sauta sur le pont du sous-marin pour atterrir lourdement sur ledit idiot qui le réceptionna comme il le put et Luffy l’emprisonna contre lui de toutes ses forces, ses jambes enroulées autour de son torse et ses bras autour de sa tête, le nez noyé dans les cheveux drus.

\- Moi aussi je t’aime, idiot de Torao... !


	14. Bonus 7 : "Une histoire de pelouse"

Luffy en cloque, donc.

L’enfer sur mer ? Peut-être bien.

Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas dire qu’il ne s’y était pas préparé. À vrai dire, Law s’était surpris à y penser quasiment à chaque fois qu’ils avaient fait l’amour dès lors que Luffy s’était transformé en femme.

Et passé la joie d’apprendre enfin que leurs nombreuses heures de partie de jambes en l’air avaient payé, Law avait commencé à imaginer le pire de ce qui l’attendait durant les neufs prochains mois de sa vie.

Car évidemment, il avait fait le choix insensé de donner des vacances à son équipage pour rester avec les chapeaux de paille pour une durée d’un an minimum, histoire d’accompagner sa moitié du mieux qu’il pouvait, de ne surtout pas rater la naissance de son enfant, et, bien sûr, d’assister pleinement aux premiers mois de sa vie.

Mais à cet instant précis, alors qu’il avisait le regard écarquillé de ladite moitié qui fixait son charpentier comme s’il était la chose la plus incroyable qu’il n’avait jamais vu et qu’un affreux pressentiment se mit à gronder furieusement au fond de Law, il eut un énième doute sur sa propre santé mentale et son masochisme exacerbé.

\- FRANKYYYYYYYYYYYYYY !!!! Hurla le chapeau de paille et bondissant sur ses pieds, et Law ne put empêcher son regard de se perdre sur sa poitrine qui avait fait un rebond des plus plaisants sous le mouvement.

Le cyborg fit volte-face vers son capitaine en quittant sa conception de cerf-volant qu’il bricolait avec Usopp et haussa un sourcil.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’y’a, Sis’ ?

Oui, Franky l’appelait « sister » à présent. Une manière comme une autre d’agacer le chapeau de paille pour se venger de toutes les crises qu’il leur faisait subir ces cinq derniers mois.

\- TES-TES CHEVEUX... !! Bégaya-t-il d’une voix étranglée.

\- Quoi, mes cheveux ?! Paniqua le cyborg d’un coup en passant une de ses mains sur sa tête, comme pour vérifier qu’ils étaient bien en place.

\- ILS RESSEMBLENT À LA PELOUSE DU SUNNY !!!

Law, Usopp et Franky considérèrent leur capitaine longuement avant de soupirer de concert. Certes, il avait aujourd’hui choisi une coiffure en brosse (qui lui donnait un air plutôt ridicule, si vous vouliez l’avis de Law) légèrement semblable à celle de Zoro, mais de là à dire que cela ressemblait à de la pelouse... ?

\- La tête de Zoro ressemble déjà plus à du gazon que celle de Franky... Lâcha narquoisement Sanji en passant derrière eux.

\- J’t’ai entendu !!

\- C’était le but, tête de pelouse !

\- T’as dit quoi ?!

\- FRANKY !! Hurla de nouveau le capitaine. Met la pelouse de Sunny en bleue, comme tes cheveux ! Ça va être troooooooooop classe !!

Le cyborg écarquilla des yeux face à cette nouvelle demande improbable et Law lui jeta un regard sadique en lui souhaitant mentalement bon courage.

\- Euh... C’est pas possible, Luffy.

\- ... Comment ça, « pas possible » ? Gronda le concerné, ayant perdu instantanément son enthousiasme pour arborer un air sombre.

\- On pourrait toujours essayer de vaporiser du colorant dessus, non ? Tenta précipitamment Usopp d’un air paniqué.

\- ... Nan, ça va la ruiner, expliqua Franky aussi sérieux que mortifié. Et vous savez que c’est une galère monstre à la faire repartir quand elle est ruinée.

Luffy avança d’un pas lent vers eux, les poings serrés. Et Law salua le sang-froid du charpentier en voyant qu’il tentait de rester stoïque à tout prix, contrairement au sniper qui filait déjà la queue entre les pattes.

\- ... Franky, l’appela-t-il d’une voix glaciale. Je veux que la pelouse soit bleue.

\- ... Nan Luffy, c’est pas possible et péter ton câble n’y changera rien.

Mais bien évidemment, le capitaine péta quand même son câble.

\- POURQUOI ÇA SERAIT PAS POSSIBLE ?? T’ES LE MEILLEUR CHARPENTIER DU MONDE, NON ?? FAIRE UNE PUTAIN DE PELOUSE BLEUE C’EST RIEN POUR TOI !!

\- OUAIS, J’SUIS EFFECTIVEMENT UN _CHARPENTIER_ , PAS UN PUTAIN DE JARDINIER !!!

\- TU SERS À RIEN ALORS !! J’VEUX UNE PELOUSE BLEUE FRANKY !! DONNE MOI UNE PELOUSE BLEUE !!!

\- NON LUFFY, T’AURAS PAS DE FOUTUE PELOUSE BLEUE !! CASSE TOI MAINTENANT !!

\- J’TE LÂCHERAI PAS JUSQU’À C’QUE J’AI MA PELOUSE !!!

\- J’VAIS DEVOIR TE CASSER LA GUEULE, ALORS, TANT PIS POUR TOI LA BALEINE !!

\- T’AS DIT QUOIIIIII ?!!!

Houla. Apparemment, les tendances suicidaires de Franky ressurgissaient méchamment aujourd’hui.

À l’instar d’Usopp, Law préféra se lever discrètement pour se carapater le plus rapidement possible, histoire de ne pas se retrouver pris entre deux feux.

\- LAW, POURQUOI TU PRENDS PAS MA DÉFENSE, ENFOIRÉ ?!!

Et merde.


	15. Bonus 8 : "Une histoire de pop-corn"

Le hurlement de Luffy lui vrilla les tympans.

Encore une fois.

Il lui plaqua la main sur la bouche avec hargne : il n’avait vraiment pas envie de subir de nouveau les foudres de Nami parce qu’ils l’empêchaient de dormir, ou pire : s’ils réveillaient Belly. Surtout que c’était systématiquement sur lui que le courroux de la navigatrice tombait et il était fatigué de prendre pour deux. Tout ça parce que Chopper avait formellement interdit aux Chapeaux de paille de frapper leur capitaine depuis que sa grossesse avait été confirmée.

Comme-ci attendre un enfant lui retirait ses pouvoirs et le fait qu’il était l’un des individus les plus puissants de ce monde...

Et Law sourit narquoisement à cette pensée. Car le puissant « roi » des pirates ne faisait pas vraiment _sa maline_ à cet instant présent, à se débattre avec la force du désespoir contre cette vilaine main qui l’empêchait de s’exprimer comme il le désirait et à se contorsionner de plaisir dans tous les sens sous les vagues libératrices que lui apportait l’orgasme. Law continuait ses va-et-vient avec délice, sentant les chairs détrempées se resserrer spasmodiquement autour de lui. Il n’allait pas faire long feu lui non plus, mais il essaya de rester un minimum concentré pour tenir le coup. Pour une fois que la tête à claque n’avait apparemment pas l’air d’avoir envie de le faire tourner en bourrique, il comptait bien en profiter.

\- Law, j’en ai marre. Je veux plus.

Il avisa le regard obsidienne qui était soudainement devenu blasé juste sous son nez et tenta de contenir au mieux sa violente bouffée d’énervement, mais il sentait qu’il allait bientôt craquer.

C’était la troisième putain de fois qu’il lui faisait le coup aujourd’hui, quand même.

Il se retira peut-être un peu trop brusquement et s’affala à ses côtés dans un soupir. Ce n’était que ça depuis plusieurs semaines : des demandes de sexe incessantes à la limite du harcèlement, et une frustration monstre pour Law une fois sur deux car Môssieur « en avait marre ».

Et encore, il était gentil avec les « une fois sur deux » : ces derniers jours, il ne se rappelait même pas la dernière fois où il avait pu terminer son affaire tranquillement sans être brutalement interrompu.

\- Tu fais la gueule, nota Luffy à ses côtés en le fusillant du regard.

Law se pinça l’arête du nez : surtout, souffler et rester calme. La dernière fois qu’il avait eu le malheur de se plaindre, ça s’était terminé en hurlements enragés accompagnés d’objets qui avaient volé à travers la pièce.

-Non non, c’est juste un peu frustrant mais ne t’en fais pas, je préfère que tu te sentes bien, Amour...

Il avait vraiment développé un talent inné pour le manipuler, cet idiot : il le vit sourire de contentement à cette phrase et fermer les yeux, pleinement satisfait.

Enfoiré.

Il tenta de faire fi de son érection qui en devenait presque douloureuse et décida tout de même de profiter du corps offert à ses côtés, en plus dans ce rare moment de calme. Il bascula sur le côté et se mit à se promener le long de la peau nue si douce, caressant son visage du bout des doigts, s’arrêtant un instant sur les lèvres encore rosies de l’effort, avant de s’échouer sur l’un de ses seins.

\- ... Ils ont encore grossis, non ?

\- J’sais pas.

\- Ils sont toujours douloureux ?

\- Nan, ça va mieux en c’moment.

Law reprit sa délicate palpation aussi professionnelle que vicieuse. Il ne s’était jamais réellement posé la question de son orientation sexuelle, mais dans ce genre de moments, il se surprenait souvent à réaliser que ces deux sympathiques bonus chez Luffy allaient lui manquer lorsqu’il récupérerait son genre original.

Il continua sa promenade le long du corps aimé et Luffy finit par ouvrir grand les yeux pour le fixer d’un air presque sévère. Mais il ne s’en formalisa pas : il avait souvent le droit à ce genre de regard depuis plusieurs semaines et il avait fini par comprendre qu’il ne valait mieux pas se poser la question du pourquoi et encore moins s’y attarder.

Il caressa la bosse déjà bien visible qui se formait sur le bas-ventre du petit capitaine et posa sa main à plat dessus d’un geste doux. Il s’y faisait tout doucement... À l’idée qu’il allait bientôt être père.

\- Si tu fais une Room... Demanda soudainement Luffy d’un air pensif, est-ce que tu pourrais l’échanger avec quelque chose ?!

Law se sentit se décomposer.

\- ... Oui.

\- ... Woh. Ça serait...

\- Glauque, dégueulasse et dangereux, oui. Tu as d'autres questions cauchemardesques en réserve ?

\- Nop.

Il soupira avant de poser un baiser dans les cheveux bruns.

\- Law, j’ai faim.

\- C’est original ça, tiens.

\- Va me chercher un truc dans la cuisine.

Un nouveau soupir : il était devenu un véritable larbin depuis quelques temps. Et le pire, c’était qu’il se laissait complétement faire sans trop savoir pourquoi... Ah, si, en fait il savait très bien pourquoi : par peur de provoquer une énième crise.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux... ?

\- Du pop-corn.

\- ... Du pop-corn ?

\- Oui, du pop-corn.

Law sentit un frisson d’appréhension glisser le long de sa colonne vertébrale : il allait avoir du mal à éviter cette crise-là, il le sentait...

\- Luffy... Je suis quasiment certain qu’il n’y a ni pop-corn ni maïs dans la réserve...

\- Bah va vérifier.

Le ton était sec et sans appel, comme d’habitude. Lui qui avait horreur qu’on ne lui donne des ordres, il était servi ces derniers temps...

\- Non, je n’irai pas. D’une, parce que je suis certain qu’il n’y en a pas, et de deux, je te rappelle que Sanji a fermé la réserve à double tour. Tu n’as accès qu’au frigo la nuit.

\- Et alors ?! Commença à s’échauffer Luffy. T’utilises ta Room pour aller dans la réserve !

\- Non, car il n’y en a pas et je n’ai de toute façon pas envie de me faire engueuler par Sanji demai-

\- Law !! J’t’ai dit que j’veux du pop-corn !!

Il se pinça l’arête du nez en soufflant profondément. Bon, plan B.

\- Très bien, j’y vais.

C’était risqué, mais il n’avait pas vraiment le choix. Il enfila rapidement un pantalon et alla voir ce qu’il pouvait trouver d’appétissant dans le frigo. Les fringales de Luffy avaient logiquement pris des proportions indécentes depuis le début de sa grossesse, et il devenait beaucoup trop compliqué de le restreindre. Les Chapeaux de paille –et surtout Nami et Sanji- avaient fini par lui céder beaucoup trop de choses en lui accordant deux repas de plus par jour et l’accès au frigo quand il le désirait, mais cela avait le don de mettre les nerfs à vifs aux deux jeunes parents. Surtout qu’ils avaient même carrément dû dire adieu à leurs « vacances » sur la terre ferme réservées à l’éducation de Belly pour revenir sur le Sunny, devant l’insistance de leur capitaine pour récupérer _son_ cuisinier.

Ça en devenait presque effrayant à quel point il était de plus en plus difficile de refuser quoi que ce soit à Luffy, à mesure que les hormones prenaient le pas sur lui.

Il revint dans la chambre avec un gigot entier qu’il était beaucoup trop heureux d’avoir déniché et l’offrit à sa moitié en priant que cela suffirait pour lui faire oublier ses foutus pop-corn.

Apparemment non, au vu du regard glacial que le plus jeune envoya au morceau de viande.

\- ... Law, c’est pas du pop-corn ça.

\- Luffy, nous n’avons pas de pop-corn, répondit-il sur le même ton sec.

\- T’as même pas cherché !!

\- Pas besoin puisqu’il n’y en a pas !!

\- Tu m’soules, bordel !! S’écria-t-il tout en se levant du lit d’un bond. Pourquoi faut que j’sois obligé de faire tout à ta place ?! J’te demande juste un truc simple et tu préfères me dire « non non non » sans foutue raison !!

\- Baisse le ton Luffy, il est 2h du matin...

\- J’M’EN FOUS, C’EST MON BATEAU JE FAIS C’QUE J’VEUX !!!

Il le vit détaler à l’extérieur, toujours nu comme un ver, et se demanda un instant si ça valait vraiment la peine qu’il ne lui courre après pour l’empêcher de faire sa connerie. Vu comme cela c’était terminé la dernière fois –en combat, littéralement. Et Luffy lui avait mis une sacrée raclée en utilisant carrément le Gear 4 comme un timbré qu’il était-, il eut un sérieux doute. Surtout qu’en voulant limiter la casse sur le Sunny, ça n’allait certainement faire que l’empirer au final, comme à chaque fois.

Il entendit un immense fracas et devina que la protection en granit marin de la porte de la réserve qu’avait posé Franky n’avait de nouveau servi à rien.

Des exclamations étouffées lui parvinrent tout autour de lui et il devina que les chapeaux de paille étaient réveillés. Faire semblant de dormir pouvait être une bonne solution pour éviter de se faire emmerder et les laisser gérer cette nouvelle crise, mais les vocalises de Luffy d’un peu plus tôt ne lui laissaient aucune crédibilité.

Il se traîna donc à son tour vers la cuisine dans un long soupir épuisé.

Et le chaos qui y régnait lui donna immédiatement mal au crâne.

\- OH BORDEL J’EN PEUX PLUS, C’EST TROP !! Hurla Nami qui s’arrachait les cheveux aux côtés d’un Sanji aussi résigné qu’épuisé. ZORO, TRANCHE CE CASSE-COUILLES EN DEUX QU’ON EN PARLE PLUS !!

\- J’ai pas pris mes katanas, lui répondit-il calmement.

\- Je t’autorise à utiliser mes couteaux Marimo, soupira le blond en faisant demi-tour pour aller certainement se recoucher.

\- POURQUOI Y’A PAS DE FOUTU POP-CORN SUR CE PUTAIN DE BATEAU ?!! SANJIIIIIIIIIIIII !!!

Le concerné accéléra le pas pour détaler hors de la cuisine. Et sans grand étonnement, Luffy se mit à fracasser les murs de la réserve comme un fou furieux dans un excès de rage en hurlant des choses aussi stupides qu’incompréhensibles.

\- MAIS BORDEL, NON PAS ENCORE ?! S’étrangla à son tour Franky en déboulant dans la cuisine. C’EST LA TROISIÈME FOIS EN QUATRE JOURS QU’IL ME PÈTE UN MUR, PUTAIN !!!

Courage, plus que six mois...


	16. Bonus 9 : "Une histoire d'armes"

Law lisait tranquillement aux côtés de Robin sur le pont et le Sunny était inhabituellement calme, cet après-midi-là. Même l’archéologue lui avait fait la remarque un peu plus tôt.

Ils mouillaient dans la crique d’une petite île peu peuplée depuis la veille au soir. Sanji, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Jinbei et la petite Belly étaient de sortie pour visiter le village attenant, tandis que Franky s’était réfugié dans son atelier avec Tom pour lui fabriquer un nouveau jouet. Usopp et Zoro avaient disparu dans leur chambre depuis un moment et Luffy faisait normalement une sieste, aux dernières nouvelles.

Et parmi cette joyeuse cohue qui semblait faire constamment un concours inconscient de celui qui hurlerait le plus fort, Law ne pouvait qu’apprécier de toute son âme cette soudaine et courte tranquillité et ce silence si reposant. Pour la troisième fois en peut-être une heure, il déposa son livre sur ses genoux pour soupirer de nouveau de contentement.

\- Fufufu, espérons que cela dure encore une bonne heure au moins... Souffla l’archéologue qui semblait dans le même état de satisfaction que lui.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça depuis dix ans, Robin... Ça serait au-dessus de mes forces.

\- Tu dis ça alors que tu as choisi le pire de tous parmi nous... S’amusa-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

Il soupira, mais de fatigue cette fois : oui, le masochisme était puissant chez lui.

Un fracas soudain les tira de leur plaisant calme et ils tournèrent la tête de concert en direction des chambres. Cela avait eu l’air d’être d’un simple bruit de casse qui précéda de nouveau le silence.

Mais cela ne rassura pas Law pour autant.

Et de nouveau, des bruits de casse s’élevèrent et au bout de quelques courtes secondes d’un brouhaha lointain, il reconnut très clairement la voix de sa moitié qui poussait des exclamations.

Il échangea un regard avec Robin qui lui sourit vicieusement. Il soupira lourdement et se leva de son transat pour aller voir à quoi cet idiot pouvait bien encore jouer. Et il remercia intérieurement l’archéologue de le suivre : ils ne seraient pas trop de deux dans le cas d’un nouveau pétage de câble.

À mesure qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la chambre, les exclamations devinrent des sanglots. Et l’appréhension de Law se mua en peur. Peur d’affronter ce qu’il allait trouver derrière cette foutue porte.

Et il eut raison d’avoir peur.

Ils découvrirent le capitaine des chapeaux de paille en larmes, assit à même le sol et tenant deux des sabres de Zoro dans les mains et une partie des meubles autour de lui à moitié détruits.

\- Qu’est-ce que... Bégaya Law les yeux ronds.

\- L-L-Laaaaaaaaaw... Hoqueta Luffy, les joues rouges et l’air complétement effondré. J’ai-j’ai voulu essayer les sabres de Zoro... Et... Je...

Robin prit les devants en passant devant lui pour s’agenouiller aux côtés de son capitaine et poser une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Ce n’est pas grave Luffy...

\- Comment tu as eu les sabres de Zoro, de toute façon ? Se demanda Law tout haut.

\- Je... J’les ai chipé dans leur chambre p-pendant qu’il dormait... Baragouina-t-il.

\- Nous devrions les ramener rapidement, alors, il risque de ne pas apprécier, dit Robin.

\- MAIS JE VEUX FAIRE LES MÊMES ATTAQUES TROP CLASSES QUE LUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !!! S’étrangla le capitaine et Law ne put s’empêcher de se couvrir les oreilles dans un réflexe.

Des cris de frustrations désespérés se mêlèrent à ses sanglots bruyants et il échangea un nouveau regard dépité avec Robin.

Et il se pinça l’arête du nez. Il aurait réellement aimé comprendre ce qu’il pouvait bien passer par la tête de cet ahuri ces derniers temps avec ça, mais il savait que c’était peine perdue.

Car déjà la veille, c’était tout le Sunny qui avait été violemment foudroyé par le clima-tact de Nami, alors que Luffy avait réussi à lui chiper pour s’amuser avec comme un enfant de trois ans. Et il ne parlerait même pas de la semaine précédente où Usopp avait accepté –personne n’avait compris pourquoi, des tendance suicidaires refoulées, sans doute- de lui prêter son Kabuto. Et évidemment, il s’était passé à peine cinq minutes avant que le sniper ne se retrouve avec les cheveux en feu.

Et encore, Law avait réussi à éviter que Luffy ne dérobe l’un des robots géants que Franky entreposait dans son atelier, sans quoi ils auraient sûrement et définitivement pu dire adieu au Sunny, ce coup-ci.

Il regarda de nouveau sa fichue moitié ronde comme un ballon qui, toujours assise à même le sol, bataillait à présent avec Robin pour ne pas lui laisser récupérer les précieux katanas du second de l’équipage. Il pleurait toujours à chaudes larmes et Law essaya de se rassurer comme il le pouvait en se disant que c’était les hormones.

Rien d’autre que les hormones...

Il soupira tout en faisant demi-tour, abandonnant lâchement l’archéologue pour aller se cogner la tête quelque part : qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris d’engrosser ce débile, déjà ?


	17. Bonus 10 : "Zoro"

Luffy lui avait raconté sa fascination à suivre de près la grossesse de Robin et Nami.

Il avait pu suivre l’évolution de celle de Robin de A à Z. Tout le temps où ils étaient restés avec eux sur le Sunny et jusqu’à Water Seven, les chapeaux de pailles étaient restés avec plaisir avec les deux futurs parents pour les accompagner jusqu’au grand jour. Luffy avait même eu le « privilège » d’assister Chopper pour l’accouchement.

Pour Nami en revanche, cela avait été un peu plus compliqué pour le Chapeau de paille. La navigatrice, déjà plus à fleur de peau que son amie, refusait tout net que Luffy ne la colle comme il avait pu le faire avec la brune et envoyait bouler ses questions la grande majorité du temps. Ajouté à cela le fait qu’elle avait préféré qu’elle et Sanji ne reviennent sur la terre ferme pour les deux-tiers de sa grossesse, cela avait frustré le capitaine comme jamais, même si cela ne l’avait pas empêché d’obliger son équipage à rester avec eux à Dressrosa et à continuer à coller le couple comme l’emmerdeur de première qu’il était. Cela lui avait valu de sacrées engueulades et plusieurs fractures du crâne, mais selon Luffy, ça en valait largement la peine.

L’arrivée d’un bébé dans leur équipage si soudé était un cadeau incroyable pour la majorité d’entre eux, réjouis comme des fous à l’idée de devenir tonton ou tata.

Oui, Law ne doutait pas qu’ils devaient être sans conteste les plus heureux du monde, surtout lorsque venaient les séances « toucher de ventre en espérant se prendre un petit coup », qui était certainement devenu le jeu préféré de la majorité d’entre eux et que Luffy lui avait tellement dépeint.

Mais pour une fois, son compagnon avait eu une bonne raison de lui rappeler ce souvenir en boucle. Pas parce qu’il était particulièrement plaisant et drôle –même si c’était effectivement le cas-, mais plutôt pour un détail qui le travaillait bien plus que ce que le chapeau de paille ne le réalisait lui-même, Law l’avait bien remarqué : le fait que malgré toutes ces séances enjouées et les deux grossesses différentes, jamais ô grand jamais Zoro ne s’était prêté au jeu. Pas une seule fois.

Alors, à cet instant, alors que Law et les chapeaux de paille profitaient à un degré différent du soleil qui tapait fort sur le pont du Sunny en cette après-midi chaude, la question hésitante de son compagnon résonna aux oreilles de Law avec une intensité particulière.

Il observa sa moitié nonchalamment allongée de tout son long sur la pelouse à subir la chaleur plus qu’autre chose, la tête reposée sur les genoux de son second. Il aurait pu être jaloux de cette proximité, mais d’une, ledit second était apparemment complétement happé par sa relation aussi explosive que passionnée avec Usopp, et de plus, il n’était pas le seul que Luffy collait de cette manière. En fait, le chapeau de paille alternait entre lui, Chopper et Jinbei. Et la raison était simple : « ils sont doux au moins, _eux,_ contrairement à toi, idiot de Law ! »

Oui, il arrivait même à lui reprocher le piquant de sa barbe et de ses poils de jambe, rien que ça.

Et pour revenir à l’imberbe de l’équipage, il fixait son capitaine d’un air surpris.

\- ... Quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il comme s’il avait mal entendu.

\- J’te demande si tu veux toucher, répéta consciencieusement Luffy. Il donne des coups là, tu vas bien le sentir.

Law ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant l’hésitation presque effrayée dans l’immobilité du sabreur, dont l’unique œil passait anxieusement du visage de son capitaine à son ventre rebondi. Et au bout de longues secondes, il leva finalement une main lente vers la peau laissée à l’air libre, avant de la poser d’un geste mal assuré, les muscles de la totalité de son corps contractés comme jamais.

Il sursauta presque lorsque Luffy s’empara de sa main pour la faire glisser à un endroit plus bas et légèrement plus à droite, que Law reconnut comme un des emplacements favoris de son futur enfant pour envoyer ses coups bien sentis. Et il ne fallut pas beaucoup plus de temps pour que le fier sabreur ait un léger sursaut de nouveau.

\- Eeeh...

\- Shishishi, il était balaise celui-là ! Il reconnait déjà son tonton !

Il vit Zoro déglutir difficilement et ne put s’empêcher de sourire de nouveau devant la légère grimace de satisfaction qu’il tenta difficilement de dissimuler.


	18. Bonus 11 : "La tempête"

Évidemment, il avait fallu que son enfant ne naisse durant une foutue tempête.

Les quelques mois que Law avait passés sur le Sunny avec les chapeaux de paille lui avait doucement fait reprendre l’habitude de naviguer à l’air libre et ils avaient essuyé quelques petits orages auparavant, mais rien de bien exceptionnel. Et puis, ils avaient encore Nami à ce moment-là.

Mais à l’annonce de sa seconde grossesse deux semaines auparavant, la navigatrice avait de nouveau filé à Dressrosa avec son cuistot de compagnon. Et Law devait bien admettre que, définitivement, ce n’était pas Luffy qui portait ce foutu équipage à bout de bras, mais bien la rousse. Car, en plus de ne plus avoir de poigne ferme pour contenir sa moitié qui n’avait rien perdu de sa fougue malgré ses quinze kilos de plus, ils avaient apparemment perdu leur coordinatrice attitrée qui leur donnait consciencieusement leurs tâches de ravitaillement lorsqu’ils mettaient le pied à terre.

Et c’est ainsi que, laissés en roue libre complet, ils avaient réussi à oublier de refaire les réserves de cola.

Adieu donc le sympathique Coup de burst qui aurait pu les sortir de cette merde sans nom dans laquelle ils étaient plongés jusqu’au cou.

\- Zoro, tiens bien les voiles !! Cria Jinbei qui s’évertuait comme il le pouvait à maintenir le cap malgré les flots déchaînés qui les ballottaient de toutes parts.

\- Tu crois que j’fais quoi là ?! Grogna le sabreur.

\- NOUVEAU ROCHER À UNE HEURE !! S’époumona Usopp qui se tenait comme il le pouvait à l’avant du bateau pour guetter les dangers.

\- LAW, GÈRE-LE J’SERAI PAS ASSEZ RAPIDE !! Lui hurla Franky dans son dos.

Il fit volte-face pour aviser l’immense colonne rocheuse qui sortait de l’eau et avançait bien trop rapidement vers eux. La pluie torrentielle était si violente qu’elle lui fouettait le visage et il devait plisser les yeux pour y voir quelque chose, même s’il restait quasiment impossible de voir correctement à plus de quinze mètres de distance. Même sa course vers l’avant du navire fut compliquée puisqu’il manqua par deux fois de s’étaler sur la pelouse.

\- Room !!

Il fut tenté de trancher le danger en deux, mais il n’était pas certain que cela les avance à grand-chose, alors il opta pour bien plus compliqué.

\- Shambles !!

Ses jambes vacillèrent l’instant d’après mais ce fut une réussite : la colonne disparut pour laisser sa place à une planche de bois flottant qu’il avait repéré un peu plus loin. Mais l’immense amas rocheux de plusieurs tonnes provoqua un raz-de-marée en heurtant la mer, ce qui fit de nouveau rouler violemment le Sunny, envoyant valser la moitié de ses occupants. Il fut lui-même rattrapé in-extremis par les nombreux bras de Robin qui semblait aussi épuisée que lui.

Et il ne put s’empêcher de continuer à envoyer des coups d’œil anxieux en direction de l’infirmerie.

\- On peut pas continuer comme ça, tonna Zoro d’une voix forte pour couvrir les rafales de vent, ça va commencer à devenir trop dangereux pour Luffy !

\- Et t’as une idée pour nous sortir de cette merde peut-être, monsieur le génie ?! Lui claqua impatiemment Usopp.

\- Ne vous énervez pas ! Leur ordonna Brook. Nous allons bien finir par nous sortir de ce guêpier à un moment ou à un autre !

Law se maintenait au bastingage comme il le pouvait pour reprendre un peu de force auprès de l’archéologue.

\- Robin, ça va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il en voyant la pâleur inquiétante de son visage.

\- Il le faut bien, répondit-elle sèchement.

\- Et Tom ?

\- Il est en larmes, mais ça va aller.

C’était rare de la voir si peu avenante et presque agacée, mais il ne lui en tint pas compte une seule seconde. Elle devait gérer son clone qui s’occupait de son fils et les arrières de son équipage en même temps, nul doute qu’elle était celle qui en bavait le plus à cet instant.

En ne comptant pas leur capitaine et leur médecin, évidemment.

\- Tu devrais retourner auprès de Luffy, lui souffla-t-elle. Il a besoin de toi.

\- Je sais, mais vous avez aussi besoin de moi ici. Et si le bateau vient à chavirer, je ne vois pas bien l’intérêt d’attendre sagement la mort à ses côtés en me tournant les pouces !

Elle lui envoya un petit sourire sans joie.

\- JINBEI, VIRE À DROIIIIIIIIIIIITE !!! Hurla Usopp d’un seul coup, complétement paniqué.

Mais sa réaction fut apparemment trop tardive : le Sunny heurta une nouvelle colonne rocheuse à bâbord. Et en plus de remuer trop violement une fois de plus le pauvre navire, une pluie de rocher s’abattit sur le pont.

Law voulut activer sa Room, mais la foutue vague qu’il se mangea de plein fouet le cloua au sol, ainsi que Robin dont les nombreux bras disparurent instantanément. Un peu plus loin, Zoro s’évertuait à trancher tout ce qu’il pouvait l’être, mais un cri du squelette attira son attention.

\- USOPP !!

Le sabreur fit volte-face pour apercevoir le sniper qui esquivait comme il le pouvait une avalanche de rochers qui était à deux doigts de l’ensevelir.

\- Bordel !!

\- ZORO, RESTE CONCENTRÉ !! Lui hurla Franky.

Mais le sabreur fonça tout de même dans la direction de son compagnon sans réfléchir et Law vit, désemparé et incapable de lever un muscle, l’un de leurs seuls remparts véritablement efficaces se prendre un morceau en pleine tête et s’effondrer sur le pont comme une masse.

\- ZOROOOOO !!

Et l’instant d’après, Franky se plaçait devant eux pour exploser d’un bon coup de Radical Beam un autre rocher qui les menaçait.

\- Foutus caillasse de merde !! Râla-t-il. Il faut qu’on sorte de ce bordel, Jinbei !!

\- Ça se calme un peu, mais nous n’aurons peut-être pas la même chance indéfiniment... ! Leur indiqua Jinbei aussi posément que possible.

\- Il y a une petite terre à tribord ! S’exclama Brook en plissant des orbites pour voir à travers la pluie. Si seulement nous pouvions nous y réfugier...

\- Law ! S’écria Usopp qui tenait Zoro dans ses bras, dont le visage ruisselait de sang. Tu crois que tu peux permuter le Sunny avec un caillou de là-bas ?!

Il aurait pu, s’il ne bataillait pas dans cette foutue tempête depuis des heures, s’il n’avait pas déjà fait permuter beaucoup trop de saloperies de cailloux à tout va et qu’il n’était pas trempé d’eau de mer de la tête aux pieds.

Là, ça allait être un chouillat trop compliqué pour son endurance.

Il serra les dents pour toute réponse et le regard glacial d’Usopp lui indiqua qu’il avait bien compris le message et que celui-ci ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- JINBEI !!! Hurla Franky non loin d’eux en piquant un sprint vers l’avant.

\- JE L’AI VU, MAIS JE NE SAIS PAS SI JE VAIS POUVOIR L’ÉVITER !!

Law comprit immédiatement en voyant la colonne encore plus monstrueuse que toutes les autres sur laquelle ils fonçaient beaucoup trop vite. Non, effectivement, pas moyen qu’ils ne puissent l’éviter, celle-là...

\- Franky n’a plus de jus... Souffla Robin à ses côtés d’une voix presque brisée.

Il serra les dents en avisant les cheveux aplatis du cyborg qui tentait tout de même de lancer une dernière attaque et il reforma une Room en puisant dans ses propres réserves. Il essaya de l’étendre le plus loin possible, mais il sentait bien que ça tirait beaucoup trop...

Putain, ça n’allait tout de même pas se terminer comme ça ?! Il n’allait tout de même pas perdre son enfant alors qu’il ne l’avait même pas encore vu ni serré dans ses bras ?!

Et tout ça pour un simple et ridicule oubli de la part de Franky... ? Tout ça parce que tous les idiots sans cervelle de ce foutu navire régressaient au stade d’enfants sans leur navigatrice pour leur tenir la main... ? Vraiment ?

\- LUFFY ?!!

La voix scandalisée de l’archéologue lui envoya une bouffée d’adrénaline un peu trop violente pour lui, et ça ne s’améliora pas lorsqu’il suivit son regard : il écarquilla des yeux et l’air de ses poumons se vida complétement.

Luffy, tremblant de toute part et apparemment complétement abattu par la fatigue, était en train d’enrouler ses jambes élastiques autour de la base du grand mât.

Et ses sourcils dangereusement froncés sous la concentration et la résolution dans son regard mis un peu plus le cerveau de Law hors-circuit.

\- LUFFY, QU’EST-CE QUE TU FOUS LÀ ?! Lui hurla Usopp en lâchant Zoro pour avancer vers lui d’un pas chancelant. RETOURNE TOUT DE SUITE À L’INFIRMERIE BORDEL !!!

Mais bien loin d’écouter son sniper, le capitaine envoya ses bras vers une des grosses falaises du bout de terre proche, à laquelle ses mains s’accrochèrent fermement.

\- AaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!

Son cri enragé accompagna sa puissante impulsion : il fit basculer le Sunny sur le côté pour le faire violemment virer côté tribord. La coque heurta tout de même la colonne rocheuse mais de très peu : l’instant d’après, ils se retrouvaient tractés à une vitesse impressionnante et le navire heurta la terre de plein fouet quelques secondes plus tard. Le Sunny s’échoua lamentablement sur le côté et la traînée qu’il laissa derrière lui arracha une quantité considérable de sa structure externe droite. Des éclats de bois volèrent dans tous les sens dans un fracas monstrueux et la plupart d’entre eux furent éjectés du navire pour atterrir lourdement sur la plage.

... Mais ils étaient en vie.

\- Luffy ?! S’étrangla Law en peinant à se remettre sur ses jambes.

Il aperçut vaguement Robin à ses côtés qui se redressait péniblement sur ses bras, Usopp qui accourait vers le corps inerte de Zoro qui gisait un peu plus loin et que Brook avait déjà rejoint pour s’enquérir de son état, Jinbei qui lâcha enfin la barre pour sauter souplement dans le sable et commençait à courir, le regard affolé.

Il courrait vers Luffy.

Law manqua de manger le sol en piquant son sprint, mais il arriva auprès de son compagnon en quelques secondes. Il était allongé sur le ventre et ne bougeait pas et il s’empressa de le faire basculer dans ses bras pour vérifier qu’il n’avait rien...

Mais il aurait forcément quelque chose. Cette espèce d’idiot.

\- Luffy !! Luffy !! L’appela-t-il sous la panique alors qu’il était tellement angoissé qu’il n’arrivait même pas à vérifier correctement s’il respirait toujours.

\- Comment va-t-il ?! Demanda Jinbei d’une voix bouffée par l’inquiétude en arrivant enfin derrière lui.

Son capitaine lui répondit de lui-même en clignant difficilement des paupières pour lever des yeux épuisés vers eux.

\- Luffy, Dieu soit loué... ! S’exclama Jinbei en faisant volte-face en sens inverse comme pour faire redescendre la pression.

\- Espèce de taré !! Explosa alors Law, les larmes aux yeux. Qu’est-ce qui t’as pris ?! Je t’avais dit de ne pas bouger de cette foutue infirmerie jusqu’à ce que le bébé et toi soyez en sécurité !! Tu voulais vous tuer avant qu’il ne voit le jour ou quoi ?!

Il le fixait sans répondre et sans bouger un muscle, certainement trop épuisé pour le faire. Mais il finit par lever les yeux derrière l’épaule de Law et envoya un petit signe du menton dans cette direction.

Et Law put voir Franky avec Tom dans ses bras sortir du Sunny et avancer vers eux, mais surtout accompagnés de Chopper qui tremblait de la tête aux pieds avec un minuscule bébé qui hurlait à pleins poumons enroulé dans une couverture et bien callé contre lui.

\- Je... Je... C’est la dernière fois que je fais ça sur le Sunny... Souffla le renne en fondant en larmes tandis que Luffy lâchait un petit rire satisfait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais qu’on dirait pas comme ça mais j’ai mis beaucoup d’amour dans ce chapitre. Certainement mon préféré de ce recueil. J’espère donc que cette naissance chaotique vous a convaincu x)


	19. Bonus 12 : "Avoir un bébé"

C’était certain, voir Luffy avec un bébé dans les bras était déjà quelque chose, mais voir Luffy avec son _propre_ bébé apportait une toute autre image du puissant Roi des Pirates.

La plupart des Chapeaux de paille n’avaient pas été étonnés outre mesure de l’instinct maternel quelque peu exacerbé de leur capitaine. Dire qu’il ne lâchait pas Cora d’une semelle était si peu dire. C’était bien simple : le petit garçon passait presque tout son temps dans les bras de son père. Ou de sa mère. Cela dépendait toujours du point de vue.

Et observer Law qui était constamment dans leur ombre partout où ils allaient était aussi un sacré spectacle.

Et cela avait un côté quelque peu rassurant, aussi. Car toute confiance les Chapeaux de paille pouvaient-ils avoir envers leur capitaine, certaines de ses « méthodes éducatives » restaient encore à surveiller de près.

\- Non Luffy, tu ne peux pas lui donner de la viande, il est trop petit.

Le roi des pirates envoya une moue boudeuse à sa moitié en éloignant son gigot géant de Cora qui gesticulait maladroitement, allongé sur le dos en babillant joyeusement, du haut de ses trois mois.

\- Nul. Il peut pas manger que du lait tout le temps ! Même Brook mange d’autres trucs des fois !

\- Brook est un squelette mort, Luffy. Cora c’est un bébé.

\- Et alors... En plus c’est vraiment pas bon le lait qui sort de mes nichons... J’préfère le lait d’vache.

Law roula des yeux avec un fin sourire étirant ses lèvres avant de frictionner affectueusement la tête de son compagnon. Il revint ensuite vers Cora qui les observait tous les deux de ses grands yeux gris curieux.

Plus il regardait ce petit bout, plus il comprenait pourquoi Luffy lui avait tant forcé la main pour l’avoir. Certes, il aurait certainement ce vilain chantage en travers de la gorge pour le restant de ses jours, mais voir cette fusion parfaite d’eux deux grandir et s’épanouir un peu plus de jour en jour représentait un bonheur qu’il n’aurait jamais cru pouvoir atteindre. Et partager ce bonheur avec Luffy en particulier avait quelque chose de totalement grisant. Il sentait qu’à chaque fois qu’il surprenait Luffy à regarder leur fils avec cette incroyable expression de fierté et d’adoration dans le regard, cela le rendait un peu plus amoureux. Et il n’aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Que deux êtres pouvaient lui procurer autant de joie au point de balayer d’un revers de main ses trente précédentes années de tristesse et de solitude, enfermé comme il l’était dans sa tête bien trop remplie pour lui seul, c’était quelque chose qu’il n’aurait jamais pu imaginer il y avait encore deux ou trois années en arrière. Et encore moins avant que les choses entre Luffy et lui ne deviennent vraiment sérieuses.

Et à présent, il était là, à admirer les deux amours de sa vie en ne pouvant plus concevoir un seul instant son existence sans eux à ses côtés.

Il avait tellement hâte de pouvoir assister aux premiers pas de Cora, à ses premiers mots, de lui apprendre à nager, à compter, à lire, de savoir ce qu’il voudrait faire plus tard, quel genre de choses allaient lui plaire ou non quand il serait plus grand...

Et voir aussi jusqu’où ils iraient dans leur bonheur presque parfait, Luffy et lui.

Les joyeux babillements de leur fils s’arrêtèrent presque subitement pour laisser place à des chouinements, qui se transformèrent bien vite en pleurs.

\- Boaaaah ? Qu’est-ce que t’as Choubidou ? Lui demanda Luffy en le récupérant pour le bercer dans ses bras.

\- Il faut peut-être le changer, proposa Law.

\- Nan, ça pue pas. Mais il fait souvent ça en ce moment, de se mettre à pleurer quasiment d’un coup pour rien... Nota le plus jeune en fronçant légèrement des sourcils.

Le chirurgien observa son fils qui continuait ses plaintes malgré les caresses apaisantes de Luffy et lui attrapa soudainement la tête pour le regarder de plus près.

\- P’t’être qu’il a tout le temps faim, comme moi... Ajouta rêveusement le ventre sur patte.

\- Non, sinon il se jetterait sur tes seins dès qu’il en aurait l’occasion, ce qui est loin d’être le cas, lui répondit-il tout en auscultant à présent la bouche de son fils dont les pleurs redoublèrent.

\- Tu fais quoi ?! Râla Luffy en le regardant faire.

\- ... Ouais. C’est bien ce que je pensais : il est en train de nous faire sa première dent.

\- QUOI ?! SÉRIEUX ?! s’extasia-t-il en rejoignant son compagnon dans son observation.

\- Il est précoce... On va dormir encore moins à partir de maintenant, ça va être génial...

Le chapeau de paille écarquilla les yeux à cette remarque et poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme.

\- Juste au moment où il commençait enfin à faire des nuits entières...

\- Ose te plaindre alors que c’est toujours moi qui doit me lever pour m’occuper de lui.

\- Mais c’est pas ma faute si tu l’entends avant moi !

Law rit légèrement à cela.

\- ... Disons que je te pardonne, puisque tu ne le lâches jamais de la journée.

\- ... C’est un reproche ? Lui demanda Luffy en papillonnant des yeux.

\- Oh que non : vous êtes beaucoup trop adorables, tous les deux.

Et il l’embrassa doucement sur le front, ce à quoi le petit brun lui répondit avec un magnifique sourire soleil avant de capturer passionnément ses lèvres.

Et, étonnement, Cora entre eux se calma un peu à ce moment précis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quoi ? Du fluff ? où ça ? J’vois pas de quoi vous parlez. *va dégobiller un arc-en-ciel et revient tout sourire*


	20. Bonus 13 : "Au détour d'une tulipe"

À l’étonnement de tous, Law et lui avaient décidé d’un commun accord qu’ils retournent voir Ivankov pour que Luffy récupère son genre original après les six mois du petit. Il apparaissait que le Roi des pirates, en plus d’en avoir assez de ce corps bourré d’hormone qui le fatiguait -lui ainsi que son entourage, d’ailleurs-, avait également vraiment hâte de récupérer sa « panoplie de bijoux de famille », comme il le disait si bien.

Alors, dès que les Chapeaux de paille retrouvèrent leur capitaine original remonté comme jamais mais toujours affublé de son petit monstre qu’il baladait absolument partout, ils trouvèrent cela d’autant plus attendrissant. Surtout avec Law derrière qui veillait toujours au grain.

Ils étaient finalement devenus une famille comme tant d’autre, malgré leur titre, malgré leur renommée, malgré leur passif...

Alors, ce jour-là, lorsqu’un certain pirate sanguinaire aux cheveux rouges flamboyants et avec un bras en moins les aperçut tous les trois en pleine promenade dans un petit marché touristique, il ne sut pas vraiment s’il devait rire ou pleurer.

\- Hey, c’est pas l’Ébouriffé ?!

Kidd grogna à l’entente de ce surnom ridicule qu’il n’avait pas entendu depuis de nombreuses années, mais s’approcha tout de même, bien trop perturbé par le minuscule bidule aux grands yeux gris que tenait le Chapeau de paille dans ses bras.

\- Salut Eustass-ya, ça fait un bail dis-moi, lui fit remarquer Trafalgar. Je te pensais crevé dans un coin vu qu’on entendait plus parler de toi, ces derniers temps.

Le roux avisa le sourire sadique du chirurgien de la mort et se rappela immédiatement pourquoi il ne pouvait pas le piffrer.

\- Beh non Law, Kidd gère l’ancien territoire de Kaidô maintenant, t’as oublié ? Lui rappela utilement l’autre niais.

\- Je sais Luffy, c’était ironique.

\- Vous vous tapez toujours dans la raie tous les deux pour être devenus aussi cul et chemise ?!

La question sembla les surprendre tous les deux, puisqu’il se mangea quatre yeux ronds, à sa plus grande satisfaction.

Il avait malheureusement été aux premières loges lorsque leur duo improbable avait franchi une certaine ligne ce soir-là, alors qu’ils célébraient tous ensemble leur victoire sur Kaidô. Kidd n’en avait tellement pas cru ses yeux en les voyant tous les deux se grimper à moitié dessus qu’il pensait avoir trop forcé sur la picole. Et pourtant, il avait entendu dire plusieurs années plus tard que les deux capitaine continuaient de se voir régulièrement malgré les années, et qu’il avait même été question à un moment donné d’une histoire invraisemblable de fausse cérémonie de mariage ou il ne savait trop quoi.

Pas que ce genre de potin ridicule l’intéressait en temps normal, mais pour le coup, ça concernait tout de même ses deux meilleurs rivaux. Des hommes auprès de qui il avait combattu et dont il estimait grandement la force. Surtout depuis qu’il avait lamentablement perdu sa course pour le One Piece face à eux.

Face à _lui_ , surtout.

Il fusilla le plus petit du regard à cette pensée qui le lui rendit bien. Mais ils furent interrompus par un couinement sonore venant des bras du Chapeau de paille.

Kidd baissa de nouveau les yeux sur la _chose_ qui le fixait intensément avec un grand sourire figé en babillant d’amusement, et il se demanda un instant s’il n’avait pas l’impression de voir double.

\- Bah alors Cora ? T’aimes bien Kidd ??

\- Ça doit lui rappeler les tulipes, vu comme il aime les fleurs, railla Trafalgar.

\- T’AS UN PROBLÈME ENFOIRÉ ?!

\- Non, pas quand je constate que tu es toujours aussi facile à emmerder.

Il grogna de nouveau et maugréa dans sa barbe avant de les dévisager de nouveau.

\- Nan mais sans déconner : c’est quoi ce chiard ?

\- Bah c’est notre fils, Cora ! Répondit fièrement le Chapeau de paille.

Kidd tira une grimace aussi contrite que perplexe.

\- Comment ça _votre_ gosse ? Vous l’avez pondu comment ? Tu l’as chié, le macaque ?!

Un étrange silence lui répondit. Et Kidd finit par voir, presque effaré, les yeux de Trafalgar glisser lentement sur son compagnon qui, lui, arborait l’une de ses têtes incroyablement stupides tout en fixant Kidd. Il savait que le Chapeau de paille ne brillait pas beaucoup par son intelligence, mais là...

Il aurait eu un poisson mort sous le nez que ç’aurait été la même chose.

\- ... Ça t’regarde pas, finit-il par souffler en bougonnant, mais en ne le lâchant pas pour autant du regard.

Et la curiosité de Kidd fut d’autant plus piquée à vif lorsqu’il vit le chirurgien de la mort se mordre les lèvres pour réprimer un rire moqueur à ses côtés.

\- Qu’est-ce que... Tu l’as vraiment chié ou quoi ? Railla-t-il en lui souriant de toutes ses dents, grandement amusé que le si puissant roi des pirates puisse avoir honte de quelque chose et que même son « chéri » ne soit tenté de se foutre de sa poire.

\- Ça t’regarde pas, j’t’ai dit !! Hurla-t-il, provoquant au passage l’hilarité de son chiard qui tendait à présent les bras vers Kidd. Et toi alors, on peut savoir c’que tu fous tout seul sur cette île ??

\- J’suis pas tout seul, y’a Killer et quelques-uns de mes hommes. Et j’te dirai pas non plus ce qu’on fait là si tu refuses de m’expliquer comment cette petite merde a bien pu voir le jour.

\- HEY !! INSULTE PAS MON FILS !!

\- Hohoho, mais c’est que tu le protèges comme une petite lionne, Chapeau de paille ! S’amusa le roux, ses lèvres rouges ne cessant de s’étirer un peu plus. Vous en seriez presque mignons tiens : le joli petit couple de débiles qui jouent la parodie de la famille parfaite !

\- Tu as un problème avec ça ? Lâcha Trafalgar d’un air plus sombre.

\- Nan, aucun. Vous m’filez juste la gerbe à perdre votre temps avec des conneries pareilles, mais c’est pas mes foutus oignons. Avec un peu d’chance, ça m’permettra au contraire de récupérer le titre que tu m’as volé et que tu mérites pas, le macaque !

\- Eeeh ?! En quoi je le mériterais pas ?!

\- Parce que t’es devenu faible ! Faut forcément l’être pour s’abaisser à ça !!

Il pointa violemment le petit garçon du doigt tout en crachant son venin et la mine de Luffy se renfrogna d’un coup.

\- Tu n’as vraiment aucune humanité à ce point, Eustass-ya... ? Soupira Trafalgar qui croisait nonchalamment les bras contre son torse, apparemment pas plus perturbé par ces insultes vides de sens.

Ce qui n’était apparemment pas le cas du « roi des pirates » qui avait bien pris la mouche, vu la tête furibonde qu’il lui tirait. Au plus grand plaisir de Kidd.

Ils avaient toujours été comme ça, eux deux : à se tirer constamment dans les pattes et à s’insulter dès que l’occasion se présentait, obtenant une immense satisfaction d’arriver à faire vriller l’autre. Cela n’avait pas changé avec les années, malgré leur alliance fragile, malgré la course que le Chapeau de paille avait gagné haut la main et malgré l’accord tacite qu’ils avaient eu de rester loin de leur territoire respectif et à ne surtout pas chercher à empiéter sur les plates-bandes de l’autre.

Ce dernier accord avait fini par les éloigner avec le temps et Kidd se sentait d’autant plus ravi d’arriver à rallumer si rapidement cette flamme de défi dans les yeux du macaque, après tout ce temps. Son vieux rival ne s’était peut-être pas tant ramolli que ça, au final. Et il avait grand hâte qu’il ne confie son chiard à Trafalgar pour qu’ils puissent en découdre un coup, histoire de se faire les dents.

Mais à sa plus grande surprise, le Chapeau de paille n’eut pas la réaction qu’il espérait.

Il s’avança et c’est dans ses bras à LUI qu’il colla son fils. Kidd se retrouva avec le môme entre les mains qu’il faillit lâcher de surprise. Et il fut d’autant plus déstabilisé lorsque le gosse éclata à nouveau de rire en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- J’suis pas devenu faible, c’est toi qui l’est l’Ébouriffé ! La preuve : tu t’laisses surprendre par un tout petit bébé de huit mois !

Kidd releva le nez vers le Chapeau de paille pour lui envoyer un regard aussi décomposé que meurtrier, d’autant plus que ce dernier lui rendait avec plaisir son sourire moqueur de plus tôt. Alors que Trafalgar, à côté, n’en menait pas large et semblait aussi surpris que lui.

\- ... T’es un grand malade ! Cracha finalement le roux. J’vais l’envoyer valdinguer ton sale gosse, tu vas voir !!

\- Bah vas-y.

Il serra la mâchoire face à cette réponse si rapide et assurée et aperçut même du coin de l’œil Trafalgar se raidir, fronçant les sourcils en ne le lâchant pas des yeux, apparemment prêt à dégainer sa Room au besoin.

Et il avait raison, parce qu’il allait faire de la charpie de ce putain de chiard !!

Il croisa de nouveau les grands yeux argentés ingénus et eut une grimace en voyant le petit, apparemment pas dérangé une seule seconde d’être tenu de cette manière approximative entre ses grandes mains pataudes –dont son immense en métal ne devait définitivement pas être confortable pour un bébé-, le regarder tout en mâchonnant nonchalamment son poing.

Saloperie de môme. Il détestait ça. Ils étaient moches et inutiles et puants et il allait n’en faire qu’une bouchée pour faire enrager les deux autres.

Il allait l’envoyer voler tellement loin que...

Il allait....

.........

Il rendit doucement son fils au foutu Chapeau de paille en serrant les dents et en baissant les yeux, prenant grand soin d’éviter le regard de ses deux rivaux.

Mais l’éclat de rire sonore et moqueur du macaque termina définitivement de piétiner le reste de sa fierté.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’aime Kiddou. Je l’aime tellement. Ce chapitre n’avait aucun sens mais j’avais besoin de faire une scène cute d’un bébé avec lui, pardonnez moiiii /o/


	21. Bonus 14 : "La grande question"

Luffy pêchait tranquillement sur la figure de proue du Sunny, l’œil légèrement dans le vague et l’attitude posée. Chose qui pourrait peut-être paraître inhabituelle de prime abord, mais après tout, à 36 ans, il était grand temps que le Roi des pirates ne s’assagisse un peu...

\- Papaaaaaaaa !!

L’air légèrement maussade du Chapeau de paille s’illumina en un instant et il se tourna tout sourire vers Cora qui trottinait résolument vers lui.

\- Oui mon choubidou ! Qu’est-ce que t’as ? Tonton Zoro est méchant avec toi ?

Il jeta un œil à son second qui sortait de l’intérieur du bateau à la suite de son fils, et qui lui envoya un sourire étrangement vicieux.

\- Papa, Papa, comment qu’on fabrique les bébés ??

Et Luffy se décomposa instantanément à cette question, entendant à peine le rire moqueur gras du sabreur qui s’éloignait l’air de rien.

Il resta paralysé en face de son fils un court instant, le sourire figé et incapable de dire quoi que ce soit alors que les grands yeux gris attendaient impatiemment une réponse.

Cinq ans et il se posait déjà ce genre de question compliquée... Il n’y avait pas à dire, Cora était clairement plus réfléchi que les enfants de son âge. Ses compagnons n’arrêtaient pas de lui faire remarquer que, contrairement à Tom et Belly, il s’interrogeait beaucoup plus sur pas mal de sujets différents et remettait plus facilement le monde autour de lui en question malgré son très jeune âge.

Nul doute que, comme les Chapeaux de paille s’en doutaient, Cora avait hérité de l’intelligence de son deuxième père...

Et dans ce genre de moment, cette idée vrillait encore plus l’estomac de Luffy qu’en temps normal.

\- Papaaaaaaa !! Réponds-moi !

Le brun se pinça les lèvres et sortit enfin de sa torpeur : il lâcha sa canne à pêche pour venir s’agenouiller auprès de la chair de sa chair, dont il caressa doucement les cheveux.

\- Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

\- Pa’c’que, pa’c’que je veux une petite sœur moi aussi et tonton Usopp m’a dit que je pouvais pas et j’étais triste ! Pa’c’qu’il dit qu’il faut fabriquer les bébés, et moi je sais pas comment qu’on fait !

Luffy eut une vague pensée de mort prochaine envers le couple infernal Zoro/Usopp, mais se mordit de nouveau la lèvre en fuyant les iris inquisiteurs de son fils.

Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien répondre à ça... Selon l’accord tacite, c’était Law qui était censé gérer ce genre de questions délicates.

Sauf que Law n’était plus là, aujourd’hui.

Sa gorge se serra à nouveau à cette pensée : déjà bientôt six mois depuis que le chirurgien de la mort avait pris ses cliques et ses claques suite à une énième dispute et qu’il ne leur donnait des nouvelles que pour venir prendre son fils quelques temps avec lui pour ensuite le ramener. Et encore, Law passait par Nami pour les joindre, jamais par lui directement. Comme s’il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec son ancien compagnon.

Six longs mois de cette situation aussi affreuse que triste, et pourtant, Luffy n’arrivait toujours pas à s’y faire.

Il aurait dû le voir arriver, pourtant. Les disputes s’enchaînaient sans discontinuer ces derniers mois. Un rien les faisait exploser l’un comme l’autre, et les retours réguliers du capitaine des Hearts auprès de son propre équipage n’y changeait rien : ils n’arrivaient plus à trouver un terrain d’entente, tous les deux.

Malgré le temps passé ensemble, malgré les épreuves qu’ils avaient déjà réussies à surmonter, malgré leur amour, malgré leur fils.

Il dirait même - _surtout_ \- malgré Cora.

Car aussi compréhensible pouvait être la situation dans une certaine mesure et malgré les efforts qu’ils faisaient tous pour essayer de faire en sorte que le petit voit son deuxième père le plus souvent possible, Cora souffrait beaucoup de cette situation au jour le jour.

Et cela brisait encore plus le cœur déjà en ruines de Luffy.

Mais il essayait de garder un maximum bonne figure face à son bébé. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer comme il souffrait, pas pour que le petit ne soit encore plus triste en ressentant la sienne.

\- Papaaa... !

Il lui sourit de nouveau avant de ravaler la boule dans sa gorge et de lever les yeux au ciel pour activer les rouages de son cerveau.

\- Hmmm... Pour avoir un bébé, il faut qu’une mouette en apporte une au papa et à la maman ! Ou aux deux mamans ! Ou aux deux papas !

Cora l’avisa longuement, semblant réfléchir à ses paroles de son côté.

\- ... La mouette apporte le bébé et voilà, y’a un petit frère ou une petite sœur ! Ajouta Luffy le plus joyeusement possible.

\- Ou Zia !

\- Oui, ou Zia... !

\- Mais c’est pas vrai !

Luffy s’arrêta net à cette réponse tranchante.

\- Le bébé dans le ventre de Nami, il est pas venu avec une mouette !

Il se décomposa un peu plus face à la moue boudeuse de son fils et réfléchit rapidement à une autre explication.

\- Euuuh... Ouais, en fait, Nami elle a été dans un chou magique et pouf : y’a un bébé qui va arriver !

Mais les sourcils de Cora se froncèrent un peu plus.

\- ... Nan, c’est une blague Papa.

\- ... Non ?

\- Si, c’est une blague !!

Luffy tira la langue de dépit : quelle idée aussi d’avoir essayé d’inculquer si tôt l’ironie au petit... Encore une idée de Law pour ne pas qu’il devienne aussi naïf que son père. Et malheureusement, ça fonctionnait très bien. Cora percevait presque mieux les mensonges que lui, à présent.

\- Papaaaaaaaa !! Comment on fabrique les bébéééée ?! Je veux une petite sœur ! Si’ te plait !

Et de nouveau, Luffy eut une montée de tristesse en lui. Il aurait aimé accéder à la requête de son fils, vraiment. L’idée d’un deuxième enfant avait été une des nombreuses sources de disputes entre lui et Law.

Sauf que la question ne se posait plus du tout, à présent.

\- Papa... ?

\- Ouais ! Se reprit rapidement le roi des pirates en ravalant les larmes qui lui piquaient les yeux. Ouais c’est vrai c’était des blagues ! En fait, tu sais, c’est Tata Iva qui donne les bébés aux gens !

Les grands yeux curieux de Cora le sondèrent longuement, essayant apparemment de détecter un probable mensonge ou non.

Et au bout de quelques secondes, il fit une moue à son tour.

\- C’est à Tata Iva qui faut que je demande pour une petite sœur, alors... ?

\- Oui ! C’est elle qui donne les bébés aux enfants et aux parents qui sont sages !

Cora resta encore un instant plongé dans ses réflexions, semblant peser le pour et le contre dans sa petite tête.

\- ... Papa, on va voir Tata Iva quand ?

\- Hmmm la prochaine fois qu’on va au Devil Blue ?

\- Et c’est quand ?

\- ... Euh... Dans...

Luffy soupira : il était vraiment le plus nul de l’univers pour mentir.

\- … Dans quarante-sept dodos !

Car oui, ayant encore un peu de mal avec la notion de temps, Cora se repérait à l’aide des « dodos ».

Et la réponse ne sembla pas vraiment lui convenir.

\- ... C’est dans longtemps ! Je veux y aller avant !

\- Non, ça sera dans quarante-sept dodos et pas avant !

Et comme pour lui rappeler qu’il était Monkey D. Water Cora, le fils de deux des plus grosses têtes de mule de tout Grand Line, il fit une grimace, se mit à grogner et à taper du pied.

\- Je veux y aller tout de suiiiiiite !!

\- Non, lui répondit tranquillement Luffy.

Cora poussa un grognement de frustration, retapa bruyamment du pied et fit volte-face pour partir en chouinant, sous le regard amusé de son père.

Il espérait qu’il ne s’en sortait pas si mal sans Law pour assurer ses arrières dans l’éducation de leur fils. Le plus important était certainement que Cora ne grandisse dans de bonnes conditions et entouré d’amour –chose qui ne manquait pas sur le Thousand Sunny, fort heureusement-, mais l’absence de son compagnon était tout de même un poids affreusement lourd à porter pour lui. Un poids qu’il avait du mal parfois à gérer, même avec tous ses compagnons autour de lui.

Pour la simple et bonne raison qu’il ne s’y faisait pas et n’arriverait certainement jamais à s’y faire. Car quelque chose, il ne savait quoi, lui murmurait que lui et Law, c’était destiné. Que c'était l’univers qui les avait guidé, une sorte de puissance mystique, peut-être même la volonté des D –qui savait-, qui les avait rassemblé. Ce n’était pas vraiment de l’instinct, plus la réminiscence vague d’il ne savait quoi enfoui au fond de sa mémoire...

Oui, il sentait au fond de lui que cette solitude ne durerait pas. Que Law finirait par lui revenir à un moment ou un autre. Qu’il fallait juste lui laisser du temps...

Et sa patience fut récompensée quelques semaines plus tard seulement, lorsque Nami lui annonça que Law désirait lui parler pour mettre les choses au clair...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un chapitre un peu tristou I’m sorry, mais ‘fallait bien reparler un peu de la crise des deux bébous.
> 
> Et on arrive toujours et doucement vers la fin... Merci encore d’être là !


	22. Bonus 15 : Le départ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, saluuuuuuuuut !
> 
> À ce qu'il parait, on a changé d'année... Je me suis donc dit que ça serait pas trop mal de vous offrir ENFIN le dernier chapitre des bonus qui traîne depuis bien trop longtemps pour fêter ça, damn ! Toutes mes plus plates excuses pour cet énorme retard !
> 
> Je vous laisse donc profiter une dernière fois de Luffy et Law et leur bande devenus mamans et papas-gate(a)ux, héhé ! Enjoy !

Cora regardait la mer s'étendre à perte de vue et jeta un œil à ses pieds, dont les appendices s'enfonçaient dans le sable mouillé de la plage de Laugh Tale pendant que l'eau fraîche venait les chatouiller par vague régulière.

Il avait passé la majeure partie de sa vie entre cette île minuscule et le Thousand Sunny, à suivre ses pères à la trace partout où leur vie de pirate les menait. Mais à présent qu'il fêtait ses dix-sept ans et que son propre tour était venu, il appréhendait quelque peu.

\- ... Encore à t'isoler ? Tu me fais penser à une certaine personne quand tu fais ça...

Il ne se retourna pas à la voix bien connue, se contentant de continuer tranquillement son observation anxieuse.

\- Laisse-moi deviner : à toi, répondit-il malgré tout.

\- Gagné.

Il jeta finalement un œil vers son vieux père qui le gratifiait de son sourire en coin si fier que Cora avait eu la chance de recevoir toute sa vie. Il avait longtemps eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi ce dernier s'évertuait à lui rappeler que c'était une « chance », mais il avait fini par le réaliser en en apprenant plus sur le passé et l'enfance difficile de son géniteur. Tout le monde sur cette terre et sur ces mers n'avait pas la chance d'avoir une famille aimante pour s'occuper de lui. Et presque chaque membre de l'équipage des « Cœurs de paille »avait ce genre de passif empli de solitude, alors ils s'étaient tous efforcés à ce que cette nouvelle génération qui avait joyeusement grandi sur le Thousand Sunny n'aient jamais à vivre cette solitude.

Cora avait mis du temps à le comprendre, mais il l'envisageait parfaitement à présent. Bien plus que Tom et Belly déjà, alors que ces deux-là étaient plus âgés que lui.

Law posa une main affectueuse sur l'épaule de son fils comme pour attirer son attention.

\- Est-ce que ça t'effraie tant que ça, finalement ? Ça ne tient qu'à toi, tu sais : ton père ne le prendra pas mal si tu repousses ton départ d'une année.

\- ... Ça changera rien. J'aurais toujours aussi peur l'année prochaine.

\- Ça, tu ne peux pas en être sûr.

\- Si, je le suis. J'aurais toujours peur de vous quitter, de quitter le Sunny. Mais il faut bien que je le fasse. J'avancerai jamais, sinon.

\- ... Tu te mets trop la pression, Cora, lui répondit doucement Law d'un air légèrement plus sérieux. Il ne faut pas que tu prennes tous les discours délirants de ton père sur la liberté au pied de la lettre. Nous sommes peut-être des « D », mais si tu éprouves l'envie de réaliser ta vie tranquillement sur la terre ferme, c'est ton droit.

\- On verra bien quand j'aurais essayé de voir ce que ça donne quand je prends la mer tout seul, déjà...

Le chirurgien avisa quelques instant le jeune homme dans les yeux avant de lui sourire de nouveau.

\- Tu t'en sortiras très bien. Après tout, tu as eu les meilleurs des professeurs durant toute ta vie.

\- ... Ouais, sourit Cora à son tour.

\- Tu viens ? Je sais que tu n'aimes pas beaucoup être le centre de l'attention, mais ils sont tellement nombreux à avoir fait le déplacement juste pour toi...

\- Ouais, je sais. Désolé.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. Ne t'excuse jamais de ne pas être un excentrique comme l'autre idiot. Je te l'ai déjà dit : tu t'en sors bien de ne pas avoir hérité de son caractère.

Cora rigola doucement en avançant aux côtés de son père.

\- Des fois, je me demande comment vous avez bien pu finir ensemble tous les deux.

\- Tss. Je me le demande souvent aussi, ne t'en fais pas...

Ils remontèrent la plage une dizaine de minutes pour arriver au versant où trônait toujours leur vieille maison de bois qui l'avait vu grandir. Et le monde fou qui s'agitait joyeusement autour du barbecue qu'organisaient Sanji, Zia et Zeff lui donna immédiatement le tournis.

\- Oh, tu l'as retrouvé Law !

Ils répondirent de concert au salut enjoué de Shanks le Roux qui ne l'était plus tant que ça désormais, puisque sa flamboyante chevelure mi longue était parsemée de mèches blanches qui accompagnaient à la perfection sa longue barbe. L'homme accueillit Cora en lui posant une lourde paluche affectueuse sur la tête pour lui frictionner les cheveux avec engouement, tandis que Law l'abandonnait après lui avoir tapoté l'épaule comme pour l'encourager.

\- Bon sang ! Quand je pense que t'as déjà dix-sept ans, mon p'tit Cora... ! S'étonna le Roux tout en le détaillant des pieds à la tête avec une certaine fierté. Il a le même âge que Luffy quand tu l'as rencontré Baggy, tu t'rends compte ?!

Le susnommé se prélassait sur un transat aux côtés de Brook juste derrière. Lui aussi avait vu les années lui arracher sa jeunesse petit-à-petit, puisque les nombreuses rides qui lui parsemaient le visage rendaient son énorme nez rouge encore plus visible. Néanmoins, ses cheveux bleus coiffés en arrière étaient plus longs que jamais et lui arrivaient désormais presque aux chevilles, lui donnant un air presque royal qui ne lui allait pas forcément lorsque l'on connaissait un peu l'énergumène.

\- Ouais, bah si tu croises un pirate avec une grosse prime qui te menace de te découper en rondelle, tu ferais mieux de l'écouter gamin, cracha-t-il en le toisant à travers ses lunettes de soleil. Au risque de te faire un ennemi à vie !

\- Yohohoho, mais il me semblait pourtant que Luffy-san n'était plus votre ennemi depuis bien longtemps, Baggy-san ? Et d'autant plus depuis que vous naviguez aux côtés de Shanks-san ?

\- Il restera TOUJOURS mon ennemi ! Ce sale petit vaurien...

Shanks éclata de rire et Cora préféra se détourner rapidement de cette bande de vieux croûtons. Il salua le Roux en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Baggy qui continuait de pester derrière lui : il ne comprenait même pas comment Shanks arrivait à supporter le clown à ses côtés depuis si longtemps. Encore un couple improbable à rajouter à leur longue liste parmi tous leurs amis...

Il croisa Jinbei et Ivankov qui étaient en pleine partie de babysitting enjoué avec la petite bande de cinq oursons Minks qui composait la descendance de Bepo et eut un sourire à cette vision en repensant à toutes les fois où Iva l'avait gardé lui-même avec ses cousins sur le Devil Blue. S'il y en avait bien un qui garderait la patate de sa jeunesse jusqu'à sa mort, c'était bien l'ancienne reine de Momoiro Island...

\- Cora, tu es là ! On s'inquiétait !

Il releva le nez pour faire face à Chopper, qui le dépassait à présent de deux bonnes têtes tellement le renne humanoïde avait poussé en devenant adulte. Cora le gratifia d'un immense sourire sincère : ils ne croisaient sa route que rarement ces dernières années et le jeune homme était particulièrement heureux que lui et Carrot aient réussi à se libérer pour sa fête d'anniversaire.

\- Hey Chopper. T'en fais pas, c'est juste que... Cette journée est un peu bizarre pour moi, c'est tout.

\- Ah, oui je peux comprendre, lui répondit-il avec un sourire et en posant une patte qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule. Tu sais, la première fois que j'ai pris la mer avec ton père, j'avais peur moi aussi, alors que j'étais entouré... Je ne sais pas comment Luffy a eu le courage de faire ça tout seul...

\- Tu l'aides pas beaucoup en lui disant ça, tu t'en rends compte ? Intervint joyeusement Carrot en lui sautant sur le dos pour s'incruster dans la conversation.

\- Aaah, c'est vrai ?! S'étrangla le médecin en la réceptionnant avec un naturel désarmant. Euh, désolé Cora ! J'voulais dire, hmmm...

\- Il voulait dire que tu vas t'en sortir comme un chef, t'en fais pas... !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Usopp qui claudiqua vers lui armé de sa canne qui l'aidait à marcher depuis quatre ans, à présent. Un bête accrochage avec la Marine alors qu'ils naviguaient sur le Sunny, et manquant de médecin de bord, sa blessure n'avait jamais pu guérir totalement. Mais cela n'ennuyait pas vraiment le sniper, au contraire : Cora avait pu remarquer plus d'une fois qu'il utilisait ce prétexte pour se servir de Zoro comme homme à tout faire.

À croire qu'il avait réussi pour de bon à dresser l'indomptable et légendaire bretteur démoniaque de l'équipage des Cœurs de paille.

\- Pourtant t'as mis du temps à quitter ton île toi aussi, d'après ce que je me souviens, lui rappeler Cora.

\- Ouais, c'est le passage de Luffy et des autres qui m'a finalement convaincu de prendre la mer. Mais toi, contrairement à moi à l'époque, tu es courageux, Cora. Tu es le digne fils de Trafalgar Law et Monkey D. Luffy : rien ne pourra t'abattre !

\- Tu te rends compte que tu lui mets encore plus la pression en lui disant ça, à ce pauvre petiot ?

Nami arriva à son tour avec une bouteille d'alcool à la main, la démarche chancelante, et s'accouda nonchalamment à l'épaule de son compagnon pour faire face à son neveu.

\- 'L'écoute pas Cora. T'es le fils de personne, t'es toi avant tout ! Ton courage, tu le tiens de tes tripes à toi et de personne d'autre !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ? lui demanda Usopp, blasé.

\- Elle met en avant le fait qu'il ne doit pas se mettre la pression pour dépasser la réputation de ses parents, je suppose ! expliqua Chopper avec un sourire amusé.

\- Elle a raison, c'est important ce genre de trucs ! Intervint soudainement Shachi, titubant encore plus que la rousse. Regarde, Ace, le frangin de ton père ! Eh ben, il a vécu toute sa vie dans l'ombre de son paternel, et ça lui a porté un sacré préjudice ! J'veux dire, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à Marineford, il...

\- Shachi, t'es bourré, souligna Nami en le pointant du doigt avec sa bouteille toujours en main.

\- Et toi alors, la vieille racoleuse de comptoir... ? lui fit remarquer Usopp en lui envoyant un coup d'œil blasé.

\- TU SAIS CE QU'ELLE TE DIT LA VIEILLE, LE BOITEUX ?!

Ils commencèrent à s'engueuler sous les rires enjoués de Shachi et Carrot, pendant que Chopper soupirait de fatigue. Comme pour Baggy et Shanks, Cora préféra s'esquiver rapidement et s'éloigna à grands pas dans la direction de Tom, qui semblait en grande conversation avec ses parents -leurs mains enlacées entre elles puisqu'ils s'étaient remis ensemble quelques années auparavant, au plus grand bonheur de l'équipage-, et Penguin. Mais il reçut soudainement une masse énorme sur le dos qui manqua de leur faire tomber la tête la première dans le sable et des mains lui couvrirent les yeux.

\- DEVINE QUI C'EEEEEEEEEST ?

Il soupira et dégagea tranquillement les mains parasites.

\- Papa, arrête de me sauter dessus comme ça...

Luffy le lâcha pour trottiner devant lui, lui envoyant son légendaire sourire éblouissant au passage. À l'instar de son époux, le roi des pirates avait également bien grisonné et son visage expressif était certainement le plus marqué par le temps de tout son équipage. Néanmoins, il avait perdu la barbe qu'il avait commencé à se laisser pousser ces dernières années depuis qu'il avait décidé de partir seul en compétition contre Zoro pour savoir lequel d'entre eux deux garderait le plus longtemps une peau « toute douce », pour reprendre ses propres mots.

Cora ne fut pas étonné outre mesure lorsqu'il se retrouva l'instant d'après dans une étreinte élastique bien trop affectueuse qui lui coupa le souffle et lui compressa les membres.

\- P-papa...

\- Papa m'a dit que t'étais pas serein mon Choubidou, c'est vrai ? s'inquiéta-t-il soudainement après l'avoir lâché et en vrillant ses grands yeux bien trop expressifs dans ceux argentés et épuisés.

\- Euuh... J'appréhende un peu, mais rien de bien nouveau... T'inquiète pas, Papa. Ça va aller...

Luffy le maintenait par les épaules pour le fixer avec un sérieux presque effrayant.

\- T'es sûr ? Tu sais, y'a pas d'quoi avoir peur ! C'est juste beaucoup d'eau ! T'as l'habitude de l'eau, pourtant ! Et t'as même pas de fruit du démon ! Tu pourras nager quand tu veux et pêcher autant de poissons qu'tu veux pour te changer les idées, ça va être trop cooooooooool, tu vas voir ! Et au pire si on te manque trop, tu éclates un ou deux rois des mers pour penser à moi, et-

Il disparut soudainement et Cora vit un petit caillou tomber mollement à l'endroit où babillait encore son père la seconde d'avant. Il tourna la tête pour le voir un peu plus loin, le col de son t-shirt férocement maintenu par son autre père qui lui adressa un petit sourire pendant que Luffy s'insurgeait à propos de le couper dans des moments pères-fils supers importants. Cora rit légèrement à cela, avant que son attention ne soit happée par Zia et Sanji qui lui firent un petit coucou de la main.

Les deux étaient attelés aux fourneaux avec l'aide de Zeff, préparant le buffet et le barbecue qui devaient nourrir toute la fine équipe avec une minutie typique de leur professionnalisme. Tout en avançant vers eux, Cora observa Zia, ses longs cheveux blonds attachés en une queue de cheval haute, afficher un air concentré qu'iel n'arborait que lorsqu'iel imitait son père. Belly et Sorine n'étaient pas plus attirées que cela par la cuisine, c'était donc un pur bonheur pour Sanji de pouvoir partager sa passion avec l'un de ses enfants.

\- Ça va, Cora ? lui demanda justement doucement le chef du Devil Blue en souriant gentiment derrière son cure-dent. Pas trop oppressé par tout ce monde ?

\- Un peu, souffla-t-il.

\- Ça va aller ! l'encouragea Zia en relevant à peine le nez de sa préparation. L'important, c'est de ne pas les regarder et de te concentrer sur autre chose ! Tu finis par oublier leur présence, au bout d'un moment !

Sanji rit de bon cœur à la légère panique qu'il reconnaissait aisément dans la voix de son rejeton.

\- Où est Sorine ? demanda Cora en zieutant les alentours après qu'il ait remarqué la présence de Belly qui piquait dans les préparations en tournant autour d'eux comme un petit vautour.

\- Ils sont partis nous rechercher du bois avec Jean Bart, lui répondit Sanji tout en fixant un point derrière lui.

Cora jeta un œil curieux par-dessus son épaule pour voir ce que pouvait bien regarder son oncle et tomba sur la grosse tête blasée de Zoro qui approchait dangereusement des plats.

\- Oui ? lui demande le blond en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'ai faim.

\- Ça va arriver, attends comme tout le monde.

Cora envoya un sourire en coin au bretteur devant sa mine frustrée et l'observa un instant zieuter les plats avec intérêt.

\- ... C'est pas cuit ça Cuistot, même moi je le vois d'ici... ! Tu t'relâches ces derniers temps, c'est moche... railla-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Mais il prit soudainement un violent coup de louche sur le crâne dont le bruit sourd résonna aux alentours.

Il fit brusquement volte-face, près à mordre, pour tomber nez-à-nez sur le vieux Zeff qui le fusillait du regard.

\- Un problème avec les plats, le punk ?!

Zoro rendit avec plaisir son regard au vieil homme et ils s'affrontèrent ainsi quelques longues secondes... Avant que le sabreur ne finisse par abandonner et croiser les bras en signe de bouderie.

\- Nan. Mais j'en mangerai pas.

\- Tu sais pas c'que tu rates ! lui dit Belly la bouche pleine.

\- Un truc pas cuit.

\- Mais _c'est_ cuit, sale tête d'artichaut ! Ça se cuisine comme ça ! Râla la rouquine. Depuis quand t'essaies de donner des leçons de cuisine à ma famille, en fait ?!

\- Laisse tomber Belly, il n'en vaut pas le coup... Soupira Sanji avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mais il cherche !

\- Pas besoin de chercher, vous êtes visibles à trois lieues à la ronde avec votre cible au-dessus de l'œil, s'amusa un peu plus Zoro.

Belly grogna de plus belle et arracha le couteau de cuisine et la spatule que tenait son père pour se jeter sur le sabreur, qui répliqua immédiatement en y mettant toute sa force. Et ils s'éloignèrent petit à petit du barbecue pour se battre de toute leur rage, comme à leur habitude.

Sanji les observa, clairement amusé, en secouant la tête de gauche à droite de dépit.

\- Tu vois Usopp, je suis peut-être _vieille_ , mais mon mari, _au moins_ , ne reste pas coincé dans le passé à se battre avec une gamine à longueur de temps parce que les combats avec le père lui manquent, comme un gosse immature qu'il est !

Cora se tourna vers Nami qui les rejoignait, le sniper sur ses talons.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit à un seul moment que Zoro était mature, répliqua Usopp. Moi au moins, j'assume mes tares !

\- Sanji n'a pas de tares ! s'étrangla la rousse, prête à cogner.

\- Je parlais de TOI ! rétorqua le frisé.

\- Hey, mettez-la un peu en veilleuse. C'est incroyable de voir comme vous restez bruyants même à votre âge...

Les deux amis fusillèrent Law du regard qui arrivait à son tour à la hauteur de Cora, Luffy sur ses talons. Ils les regarda un par un, avant de s'attarder sur son fils.

\- ... J'aurais dû dire non pour inviter tout ce fichu monde à ce jour important.

\- MAIS T'ES MALADE ?! AU CONTRAIRE C'EST TROP BIEN ! s'exclama Luffy. Y'a touuuuuuut le monde ! Même Shanks et Baggy ont pu venir ! C'est le départ de mon petit Cora d'amour, on pouvait pas ne pas le fêter !

\- Sauf que ton petit Cora d'amour apprécie encore moins que moi quand il y a beaucoup d'agitation autour... répondit platement Law en roulant des yeux.

Cora sourit à cela.

\- C'est vrai, mais...

Il se détourna pour balayer la plage, et donc tous leurs amis, des yeux.

\- Quand il s'agit de la famille, c'est pas pareil.

Les adultes autour eurent une petite seconde de latence avant de lui envoyer un sourire attendri.

\- Mooooooooh mon Choubidou, t'es tellement mignooooooooon ! couina Luffy en essayant de le reprendre dans ses bras, mais il fut intercepté une nouvelle fois par la forte de poigne de Law.

L'heure du repas sonna enfin et tous les convives se réunirent pour festoyer un bon coup avant le départ tant attendu de leur poulain.

Départ qui arriva bien plus rapidement que prévu. Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher doucement lorsque Cora décida que l'heure était venue. Ils rejoignirent donc tous rapidement son embarcation, un petit voilier confectionné par Franky et muni d'une cabine solide qui le protégerait des mers dangereuses de Grand Line.

\- Il est quand même pas aidé le gamin, s'amusa Shanks en l'observant avec le reste du groupe empaqueter ses dernières affaires. Autant nous, on a pu commencer tranquillement sur l'une des quatre mers calmes, mais lui, hop ! Direct sur Grand Line !

\- Ça va le faire... ronronna Nami. Il a eu la meilleure prof qui soit pour la navigation, après tout !

\- Et les meilleurs pour botter des culs aussi ! Shishishi !

Cora leur adressa un grand sourire après avoir roulé des yeux pour le sport.

\- Vous allez me manquer... Ça va me paraître bien calme tout à coup, seul sur mon petit bateau.

\- Ça va aller mon p'tit bro ! s'exclama Franky. Quand t'as un coup d'pompe, tu repenses à nos conneries et ça ira tout de suite mieux, tu verras !

\- Et tu pourras toujours appeler, compléta Robin avec un immense sourire bienveillant.

\- Ouais, je le ferai...

Luffy s'avança vers lui, étrangement calme tout à coup.

\- Cora... T'inquiète pas. Tu te feras vite des amis, n'en doute pas ! Et tu passeras toutes les épreuves qui se dresseront sur ta route bien plus facilement que c'que tu peux croire !

Une main douce se posa sur sa joue et son second père les rejoignit à son tour.

\- Pour une fois ton père a totalement raison... Et tu sais pourquoi ?

\- ... Pourquoi ? lui demanda-t-il, curieux.

\- Parce que si tu as réussi à nous supporter toutes ces années, alors tu peux supporter n'importe quoi.

Le rire sonore de Luffy s'éleva sur la plage de Laugh Tale, rapidement suivi par son époux, son fils, et le reste de la grande bande.

Les embrassades furent longues et émouvantes. Law eut du mal à décoller un Luffy en larmes de leur fils pour de bon, mais finalement, Cora déplia ses voiles et s'éloigna tranquillement vers l'horizon, se retournant de temps en temps pour leur faire signe jusqu'à ce qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un petit point à l'horizon.

Toute l'équipe décida d'un commun accord de retourner s'attaquer au buffet, laissant Law et Luffy un peu seuls dans ce moment particulier de leur vie.

Le chirurgien de la mort avait passé un bras affectueux autour des épaules de sa moitié qui finissait de sécher ses larmes de crocodile avec peine.

\- Il va me manquer... chouina le roi des pirates en s'essuyant les yeux.

\- Je sais, Amour. Il va me manquer à moi aussi.

\- Mais il va s'éclater, alors tout va bien.

\- Hmf, oui... sourit Law, toujours peu étonné de la nonchalance de son homme.

\- ... Bon ! se reprit d'un seul coup Luffy. Maintenant qu'il est parti, j'vais grave m'ennuyer, moi ! Va falloir en refaire un aut-

\- Non.

Un petit silence s'abattit sur la plage autour d'eux alors qu'ils fixaient toujours l'horizon, mais tous les deux avec les sourcils froncés et l'air pincé, à présent.

\- ... J'disais : va falloir en refai-

\- Non.

\- ... Refaire un bé-

\- Non.

\- Laaaaw-

\- J'ai dit non.

\- MAIS POURQUOIIIIIII ? explosa enfin Luffy. C'EST TROP MIGNON LES BÉBÉS ! JE VEUX ENCORE UN BÉBÉ ! POURQUOI TU VEUX PAS M'EN REFAIRE UN, MARI INDIGNE ?!

\- Parce que tu es trop vieux, _je_ suis trop vieux, c'est encore un simple caprice de ta part que tu auras oublié d'ici deux jours, et surtout : je ne veux pas.

\- ALORS J'TE QUITTE !

\- Vas-y.

Le seigneur des pirates sortit sa plus belle grimace boudeuse et commença à piétiner le sol de frustration en râlant, avant de finalement se jeter sur sa moitié pour le câliner.

\- Non. J't'aime trop.

\- Allons bon, soupira Law, très peu étonné.

\- T'aurais préféré que j'te quitte ?

\- Ça m'aurait fait des vacances.

\- ... Est-ce que t'arrêteras d'être vache avec moi, un jour ?

\- Jamais... Je t'aime trop pour ça.

Luffy laissa échapper un immense sourire ravi avant de se redresser correctement pour regarder son amour dans les yeux et lui offrir un baiser aussi tendre que doux. Law lui rendit bien, passant délicatement ses bras autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher de lui.

\- Ça fait un sacré chemin parcouru depuis la salle des ventes aux Sabaodys... Tu ne crois pas ? murmura le plus âgé.

\- Shishishi c'est vrai ! Jamais j'aurais cru qu'il y avait l'amour de ma vie dans cette salle, ce jour-là.

\- Moi non plus, souffla Law alors qu'il l'invitait à rejoindre les autres au banquet. Et encore moins qu'il s'agissait du gamin hyperactif qui venait de faire le doigt d'honneur aux Tenryûbitos le plus légendaire que l'on ait jamais vu jusqu'ici.

\- Notre amour aura donc commencé au détour d'un coup de poing... s'amusa Luffy en prenant un air faussement lyrique.

\- Un résumé complet de ta vie. Mais je n'ai pas commencé à t'aimer à ce moment-là.

\- Ça serait quand, alors ?

\- Tu le sais très bien.

\- ... Dressrosa ?

\- C'est le plus logique.

Ils rirent doucement en cœur, marchant à l'unisson bras dessus, bras dessous pour rejoindre leurs amis.

Luffy jeta tout de même un dernier coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

Il ne s'en faisait pas vraiment pour Cora. Et, au fond, il se sentait bien moins triste que ce qu'il aurait pensé, oh non.

En fait... Tout cela lui avait rappelé des souvenirs.

Beaucoup de souvenirs...

_._

_._

_._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fdkdhshdsksdhfs Ouais okay, j'suis un peu émue moi-même.
> 
> Yeaaaaaaaah, je suis contente d'avoir fini ! J'espère que cette conclusion vous a plu ! \o/ Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire qui a eu un succès que je n'ai absolument pas vu arriver omg, ça fait tellement plaisir ! Merci beaucoup !
> 
> Je voudrais remercier très fort Kiko NysKo pour ses petites idées aussi choues que drôles pour ce chapitre, ainsi que pour tes encouragements ! J'espère que cette fin ne te décevra pas !
> 
> Et je voudrais aussi remercier et faire un gros bisou poisseux à Lawiki et PerigrinTouque, à qui j'ai pensé très très fort durant toute l'écriture de ce chapitre ! Il m'a fait me rappeler pourquoi le LawLu c'est trop cool, en fait ! Ça me donne envie d'en refaire fjkdhkhsksdh
> 
> Et merci aussi à Leia Favaz et Voirloup, mais juste parce que vous êtes des soleils dans ma vie ! C'est totalement gratuit ça ! :D
> 
> Je vous souhaite une excellente année à tous et j'vous fais des poutoux partout !
> 
> Soraa~


End file.
